Another Skip of the Heart
by NegitoroShipper
Summary: They say that when a door closes, another opens. For Miku, it really did. Something that sparks far more is lit in her heart at the sight of one person... Luka... She can never forget her. Neither one knows, but feels... One lost but directed; another, unworthy to herself dictated... Two heart beats coincide but none collide... Negitoro. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo! I am Roshi(From my account name:)! It is my first time publishing a fanfiction or any stories for that matter and I am entirely nervous about it Hahahahaha.**

 **So, Without further diversion, I present to you (whoever you maybe) _Another Skip of the Heart_ **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or any vocaloid songs._**

* * *

Miku's P.O.V.

Len Kagamine. That is the name of my childhood friend, my boyfriend's name, and my first love.

We were 14 when he confessed by the end of our first winter vacation of our junior high school and asked me out in the middle of buying charms for our studies at the local temple. Romantic, right? Not. Hahaha But you know, the way he gripped his charm for romance behind his back… the way he blushed while trying to avert his eyes away from me… adding to having a crush on him for so long… I jumped at him and said yes.

It has been a year and a half since then but at some point, I began to wonder. Why does it seem like he is too far away for me to make sense that he is actually a lover? Sure, it is fun to be with him and all but why does it seems that nothing has changed between us? What are " _we_ "?

We were walking home-bound from visiting the park when his pained voice called for me "Hey, Miku…" I stopped and turned towards him, waiting for him to speak. He looked away trying to find the right words. He shook his head and said "Can we go to the beach?" He faked a smile.

"Sure." I said with a smile as I out-stretched my hand to grab his. To my relief, he took it as we walked side by side in a painful silence. I watched him at the corner of my eye. His eyes that used to be playful and cheerful, now lacked its usual spark and all that was left is an empty distant gaze to the station. Was he always that distant? I've been watching him long enough to know that he isn't.

We walked towards the station. He paid for our tickets and set our destination to the nearest beach there is. We took our seats but his gaze remain distant, off to another world. He seems to have something in his mind. It seemed like it has already broken his heart.

I stared at him. His usual ponytail was let down revealing a mature aura to him as if he is determined yet sad. Why? I have not even seen him like this. Not even when his pet dog died.

Throughout the journey, we kept silent like when we set off to the station. As we neared our destination, he stood up and out-stretched his hand to me, to help me stand. We tumbled, off balance by the sudden stop of the train and I fell into his arms.

We separated, with the same painful silence we had had. I wonder how long was it since I felt the skip of my heart beat whenever we accidentally got tossed in those kind of things. _"What's wrong with me?"_ I thought to myself.

We went on our way to the beach. The waves filled our silence and the setting sun made the scene much more breath-taking. I took off, walking two steps ahead of him. The happiness I felt disappeared when I saw the yellow eyes slightly wet, as if he was ready to cry. He was looking at the setting sun as if it would give him the courage he needed.

I waited for him to say something. I opened my mouth to say something when he suddenly grabbed my hand and took me in the water. He splashed water on my face and started laughing. "That look on your face is priceless!" he said as he clutched his midsection.

Dumbfounded and a bit angry, I kicked the water to return the favour and he was sent into the water by my sudden attack. Instead of retaliating, he just sat there smiling at me with the same eyes he always had but the sadness and determination didn't disappear in the slightest. "You were always strong, number one princess of the world." he said with a grin.

I blushed to the childhood nickname that I invented. "Shut up." I said as I out-stretched my hand for him to take. His smile didn't falter as he took it. We sat on the shore, gazing at the sunset, like we used to when we were kids.

"Hey, Miku…" he said with a painful voice. I looked at him and his teary eyes remain the same gazing at the setting sun. "Have we…" he choked out. "H-Have we ever been more than friends?" he said in a shaking tone.

I felt my lips frown as I focused looking at the sand beneath my feet. "We are lovers, right? Isn't that enough?" I said in a whisper. "Why? You don't think we are?" I asked.

"I don't…" he said as he shook his head. "At first, I did but now…" He looked down, with a frown. He kept silent again and let the waves fill our silence once again. "I love you… you know that right?"

I nodded, suddenly feeling the tightness in my chest and my eyes starting to water.

"But… not romantically… at least not anymore" His words allowed his tears to flowed down as he admitted the same truth that I was so painfully aware of.

I nodded once again bursting into tears with a whimper as I admit and accept the truth. "I-I…" I said unable to voice out my thoughts.

"You know too, huh?" he said with a sad smile. "So, it's the end then?" he said looking at me with a tearful face. "'We'll always be friends', right?" he said referring to the vow that we had when we were younger.

I nodded once again. I smiled with the same tearful face. "Who knew that was a well-kept vow, right?" I looked at him. We laughed with the same smile in our faces as we had when we were kids but with the same tearful face of the teenagers that we are. I hugged him saying "I am going to miss this…" I said, letting my tears flow even more with less restraint. I clenched my teeth as the pain and happiness of the memories kept on coming back. He hugged back with a nod, as he clutched my shirt as if not wanting to let go of the comfort.

A few seconds later, we separated. He stood up first, wiping his tears and said "I am going home, you coming?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I am going to stay here for a while." I said wiping my tears with a smile. "Thanks for being honest with me."

He smiled. "No problem!" He pat his pants off of the sand. "Although, you are going to treat me to ice cream after school tomorrow." he said playfully. "You got me all wet!" He walked away.

I laughed. "You deserve it!" I shouted at him. "Tell my parents that I'll be coming home late, okay?!"

Setting my gaze back to the setting sun, I hear a small 'you got it' from him. "That was a good year and a half…" I said.

I stood up, found myself walking on the shore. The sound of the waves always has this calming effect on me for some reason. I set my gaze to the ocean. Its deep blue colour setting me afloat as it always have, even with my feet walking on the ground.

As the gentle wind rush through my twin-tails, I gave a last lingering gaze on the ocean and the sun with its last breath of light in the sky. "Hah… This is nice…" I stretched my limbs. "I better go back…" thinking that I have over stayed my welcome in this place.

I turned back to the direction of the train station and started to walk back.

I closed my eyes concentrating on the push and pull of the waves as I walked. Suddenly, I heard a squeak from behind. "E-excuse me!" I heard someone from behind.

I turned around and found a stumbling pink haired baby girl! Okay, no, but she is definitely stumbling towards me. She almost face-planted if I didn't catch her. "Hey! You okay there?" I asked as I let her catch her breath in my arms.

She seems to be around my age, 15, and about the same height as me. Her hair is short and messy barely above her shoulder with ragged edges. She also has glasses, giving off that vibe of a nerd. But… " _She is quite cute despite what vibe she gives off._ " I thought. " _Wait… Did I just called her 'cute'?_ "

"I-I-I'm sorry about!" she said jumping away from me with a flushed face as she panicked. I stared at her constant jitter as she tried to look anywhere but me. "U-um… Uhm!" She stood straight and bowed down to waist level while shouting "I'm sorry!"

I giggled and said "It's nothing." with a smile. Her flustered face could rival a red apple. "So, what do you need?" I asked.

"I-I was just-" she said as she slowly lifted her head. She stopped as she stared at my eyes. As soon as our eyes met, I gasped.

One thought came into my mind as I feel my heart skip a beat as that few seconds seemed to have felt like hours. " _What beautiful eyes…_ " She looks at me with concern but the awestruck feelings I have now still remains as I see the picture before me. Her messy pink hair gently sways with the wind… Her fair complexion that seems to be kissed by the sunset… And the deep blue eyes that seemed to be accentuated by her square glasses… Yes, I recognize this feeling. But only, why does it seem to be so different than…

It was her hesitant call that snapped me off of my trance. _"Ahhhh! What's wrong with me?!_ " I silently cursed myself as I realized that I was staring at her. "I'm sorry!" I said in panic as I flustered. She kept staring at me with a concerned look on her face. "W-What is it?"

She looked at the ground, with her cheeks having a slight red to it. "I-If y-you don't m-mind me a-asking…" She paused shyly looking towards my eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"Eh?" I stared at her for a few second and suddenly found myself laughing for some reason. A total stranger is looking at me with concern and one that I find to be cute. Yep, this is one of the weirdest scenarios of my life. "Yes, I did but I am okay now." I said with a childish smile and the same cheery tone I always have. "Thanks for your concern."

She looked away and murmured "Y-you don't h-have too."

" _She's so adorable!_ " I thought. "Oh, right!" I out-stretched my hand saying "My name is Miku. Hatsune Miku! It's nice to meet you!" I said with the brightest smile I have since the time Len confessed to me.

She shyly took my hand and said "I-I am L-Luka." giving it a tiny shake and then releasing my hand.

I smiled again this time gesturing her to my side as I walk back to the station. "So what do you need, Luka?"

"I-I was j-just hoping i-if you know h-how to g-get b-back t-to the s-station." she said in between her stutters.

"Oh! I was just going there! Let's go together okay?" She nodded silently as we walked in silence. It's not awkward but… "So are you from around here?" She shook her head her eyes focused on the sandy shore, hiding her eyes but her cheeks tells me that she's still embarrassed. "Oh… So where did you come from?"

"L-London…" she replies quietly. "I-I… I just got t-transferred to S-Sakura J-junior high y-yesterday…"

" _Wow… And she's good at Japanese…"_ I thought. "Oh! That's the school on the way to my junior high. My train always passes by that school! Maybe we can go to school together?" I said surprising myself as I feel the excitement at the thought.

"U-Uh.. Sorry… I-I can't…" she said almost instantly.

"Oh.. too bad…" I said rather down from the rejection. " _Of course she won't come with a stranger she just met less than an hour ago! I am such an idiot!_ "

Seeming to notice my tone, she said "W-We have s-someone to drive us t-to s-school." I brightened up at what she said. "I-I would've…" she said in a murmur.

"What did you say?" I asked. "N-Nothing! Hahaha…" she said. We drifted to another silence as the station came into our view. "Hey, we are here!" I alerted her.

Wordlessly we jogged to it and entered the train. I took my seat next to her as she leaned her head on the back of the seat of the train and felt her rhythmic breathing, ready to take the plunge to sleep world. _"She's the type to sleep anywhere huh?"_ I thought as I worried for her safety. "Luka, you might miss your stop if you sleep." I said as I shook her. "I'll wake up before my stop…" she said drowsily and then she fell into the world of dreams.

I called out her name trying to keep her in the real world as long as possible. After a few tries, she raises her head from the back of the seat and looked around drowsily, confused. It was rather actually kind of funny when she wrinkled her nose a few times. Seconds later, she laid her head on my shoulder.

" _What the?!"_ I thought as I panicked a little inside. Her rhythmic breathing calmed my nerves and waited until she wakes up. She mumbled in her sleep saying "Mmmm… Tako… Takoyaki please…"

I giggled, careful not to let her head fall down. " _Hmmm… TakoLuka… That seems fitting._ " I thought with a smile. As we were approaching another station, she started to stir and woke up. " _Could this be her stop?_ "

She rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs. As soon as she realized that she had slept on my shoulder, she stood up and frantically bowed while apologizing. Thankfully there are no people in the train at this time. "Hey, it's alright!" I said as I stood up and grabbed her shoulders to show that she is forgiven and to stop her from bowing too frantically.

The train's announcement of the next station gave the signal that our time together is already over. "So… It's time to say good-bye..?" I smiled. I don't know how it looks like but why is she frowning? "Hey, what's wrong?" She stepped closer to me and looked up to my eyes. " _Ah… I really do love her eyes…_ "

She slowly slid her arms to my back and shyly gave me a friendly hug. With her chin on my shoulder, she said in a whisper "T-Thank you…" I, once again, found myself losing any means to breathe. " _I just met her so why..?_ " The train slowed to a stop then the doors opened. She parted from me and gave me a smile that seemed to say 'see you later!' She turned around and vanished from my sight as she went through the doors.

I breathed out a sigh. "I hope to see you again, TakoLuka." I said aloud with a smile.

As the train started to run again, I felt an annoying ring above my head along with an irritating yet familiar voice calling my name. I growled and shouted "Damn it, Gumi! Stop shouting! You are going to wake the neighbors!" as I was forcibly awaken by the most annoying yet caring green-haired best friend I have.

"Woah there, princess! It wasn't me who said "Let's explore the area!" So, COME ON ALREADY!"

"No, Gumi… It's Saturday… And you really were the one who said that…" I say sleepily.

"Okay, fine, I am. But dude its half past one so get your lazy but from the bed!" She said through the door. "We have twenty hectares of land to unravel!"

I buried my face into the soft pillow and groaned. " _My best friend and her exaggerations…"_ I sighed. "Come on! Get up already!" she said knocking on my door more frantically. "Alright… Alright! I'll meet you at the canteen for lunch…" I said groggily. After hearing an enthusiastic 'YES!' from her, I stretched and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. Looking at the mirror, I see the result of my late night gaming celebration for passing the entrance exam for the most prestigious boarding senior high school for music, Euphony Senior High School. Well, written exam AND musical exam is more like it.

I brushed my hair, which is still in its twin-tails, and put on something decent to wear, a plain teal V-neck, tucked in denim short shorts, and headed down to the canteen area of the dorm, the Vocaloid dormitory to be exact. It's one of the two dormitories of the Euphony SHS. The other one is called Crypton dormitory which is on the other side of the school building and the rival of Vocaloid dormitory. I don't exactly know why there is such a rivalry but I hear that people there are snobbish and mischievous.

One thing strange about this school though is how each student is supposed to take an online test to be able to live in a dormitory. So yeah everything is random or maybe the school administration is looking out for some rivalry. I don't know but what matters is that I can now attend school for music! Well… I guess all the basic stuff is gonna be taught too but still!

"I am SO looking forward to this!" I shouted as I entered through the canteen's glass doors enthusiastically. "Hello, world!" I said greeting everyone in the room. Everyone meaning Gumi, and my other friends - Len, Lily, and CUL. I, honestly, can't do that kind of greet when there are strangers in the room.

"Hey, Miku-chi!" Lily said as she stood up from her seat and waved at me. I made my way to seat next to Gumi. "So!" she said with a childish smile. "Ready to explore the grounds, Miku? I know some hot upperclassman to show us around!" She is wearing black and white striped shirt and blue denim pants. She also has a silver necklace with a blue teardrop dangling from it.

"Ugh… Lily, phrasing please!" I said as I stood up again realizing that I haven't brought anything to eat on the table.

"Of course, Miku won't be interested! Her heart is already taken by someone else!" Gumi said aloud, whether intentionally or not I can't say but I can tell that if she says more, she will be meeting the wrath of my leek. She has an orange googles on her green hair and orange sleeveless hoodie on top of a plain white v-neck. She is also wearing short denim shorts.

"Oh? Do tell." said Cul, wearing her usual black tank top and red unbuttoned denim three fourths, complete with her black skinny jeans. She is 157 cm, about a centimetre off from mine, and has long red hair tied into a ponytail with her bangs a little to the right.

"Never knew, Miku can move on that fast!" Len said amazed. He has his hair tied now and that his bangs now are as spiky as ever. He is wearing a green hoodie and brown shorts. He is… uh… the same except for the fact that now he's matured and a bit of a shota, which makes me regret that we ever dated. Oh, and he is the cousin of Lily.

Just when a certain greenette was about to open her mouth with what I suspect as more details, I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Gumi… Say another word and YOUR CARROTS WILL DISAPPEAR." This made her shut her mouth and stare at her food. I took my seat beside her. "Good. Now, where is your senpai, Lily?" I asked as I ate a spoonsful of chopped leek, together with a slice of bread and milk.

"She said that we should meet her at the front lawn." she said pointing her thumb to behind her back to where a glass wall is placed. Yes, the dorms and the school are rich and luxurious.

"Okay then!" I said as I eat another bite. "Mmmm… This is the best brunch I've ever had!"

"You always say that when you eat something with leeks though." said Cul with a smirk and her left canine tooth showing. She laid her head on the table and shouted. "I got it! It has something to do with leeks isn't it?!" she said with a bright smile.

"What?" Len asked while biting on his last piece of banana bread.

"Y'know! Miku's person!" Cul said excited. She turned her head to Gumi. "Right?"

The greenette closed her eyes while her eyebrows furrowed. "Mmmm… No, actually." Cul wilted with a frown. "It's actually something about Tako something."

I coughed out some of the milk that I was drinking and blushed red. "Ooohhhhh… So it IS Tako then~" Cul said with a revived smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said calmly, taking the last bite of my food. " _How did she even knew?!_ " I stared at Gumi.

As if she knew the question, she said "You were sleep talking again." She smirked. "Not my fault!" she said with her hands raised to her side. " _Darn it! Are the walls THAT thin?!_ " I thought panicking inside. "And no, Miku, the walls were not thin. You just accidentally answered the phone while being asleep."

With a teasing smile, Lily, Cul, and Len stared at me. " _Oh shit…_ " To my relief, I saw an escape route. Behind them, I saw someone waving at us and immediately averted there attention. "O-Oh! Look, Lily's senpai is waving at us! It's time to go!" They, including Gumi, turned their heads while I proceeded to putting my plates to its respective place.

"Hey! That's unfair, Miku!" Lily said as she rushed to the area for disposing plates. I rushed to the canteen door, on my way to the front door, leading to the front lawn. "Miku!" Lily shouted as she rushed to the exit, along with Len, Cul, and Gumi. As I opened the front door, I tripped on my own foot and braced myself for the impact but it never came. Instead, long light pink strands enveloped my sight and soft hands grabbed me by the shoulders.

The thought that someone with pink hair only led me to think of one person " _Luka?_ " and thinking that made my cheeks painted with pink and my heart beat skip a beat at the hope. I raised my head to see a different person. I frowned and felt disappointed. I took a step backwards and apologized to the person in front of me.

"MIKU!" Lily shouted. "How dare you escape!" she said rubbing her fist on my head.

"Ouchouchouchouchouch!" I said trying to release myself from the yellow-haired demon. "I give! I give!"

The girl with light pink hair stepped up saying "Lily, keep doing that and I will cut off your honey supply." Her voice was mature and strong in its own right. And that her eyes are of the same shade of blue as her. She stands straight with one of our dormitory's uniform – a long-sleeved and collared button-up white shirt, rolled to her elbows, and a black tie which stretches until the middle of her mid-section with a skinny black pants and her shoes are the normal closed black shoes.

"Y-Yes, IA senpai…" Lily whispered as she lets go of me, making me land on the soft grass on my hands and knees.

She shot a glare at Lily and stretches her hand towards me. "Hey, you okay?" she asks with a kind smile.

I took her hand to pull myself up and pat myself off of the dirt that got on my knees. "Thanks, senpai." She has vibrant blue almost like ' _her_ ', I noticed. I sighed. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"We are right here, Miku." Len said standing next to Cul, who is just wide-eyed as she stared at the pink-haired person, who is called IA by Lily. "Geez, just because a beautiful senpai just saved you doesn't mean you get to be all forgetful of your friends."

I just stared at him and shrugged "I wasn't that affected. No offense." I said towards IA-senpai.

"None taken. I think we are going to be great friends." she smiled once again.

I grinned. "Now, are you going to introduce us or what?" I asked, cheekily towards Lily who is just watching us with a pouty expression.

"Jeez, senpai, stop ignoring me." Lily said with a pout, ignoring my statement.

"Hi, I am Asakawa Aria! Nice to meet you!" she said with a kind smile, ignoring a certain blonde. "You can call me IA, pronounced as EE-yah, if you don't mind."

"Hi! I am Kagamine Len! You are the coolest nee-san I've ever met!" he said as he shook IA-senpai's hands fervently.

"Gumi, desu~~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" Gumi said with a salute.

"I-I am Cul, nice to meet you. And may I just say… I want to be like you, IA-senpai!" Cul said bowing-down.

"Ooohh~ someone's got a crush!" I said with a smirk.

"S-Shut up!"

I laughed. "I'm-" Lily suddenly burst out crying and tackled IA-senpai.

"IA-cchi! Don't ignore me please~~!"

"Stop it, Lily! You are embarrassing both of us!" She said pushing Lily away. Seeming to be always in vain, she surrendered. "Alright. ALRIGHT! Just stop crying, already!"

We laughed at the scene. Gumi spoke. "It's alright, IA-senpai! We've have seen her like this plenty of times!" she grinned.

"Yeah, like just last month when we were studying for the entrance exam!" Len exclaimed. I grinned as I see the horrified expression of the blonde. "She literally begged Miku to-" Lily shot up to cover Len's mouth gave him a glare.

"Say more and I'll make it so that you being rolled over a road roller seem like roses and sunny skies." Lily whispered to the terrified Len. She coughed and said "Let's get this party rolling!" as she pointed to the left, the direction of the school.

~Third person POV~

And just like Lily said, they got a tour around the school which taking a little over 3 hours plainly because they stopped by the music room to play instruments for a minute or so but extended to an hour and played some more.

Other than the fact that the music room look more like a studio, the rest seem like places for a regular senior high school.

IA showed them the way to their classrooms, along with the useful information that half of each class will be coming from the rival dorm. To which, they just shrugged, thinking that it won't be bad.

She lead them to more important school spots like the almost-too-clean cafeteria, the amazing-yet-nerve-wrecking stadium, the impressive athletics field with a private spot for each kind of sport and the chemical and biology laboratory. She also introduced secret spots for lunch breaks.

After a few minutes, IA's phone rung. She immediately took out her phone and look at the screen with a sour look on her face. She turned around and faced them with a straight face. "I have to meet someone for a while." she said as she hurriedly walked with urgency. "I'll meet you guys after forty-five minutes!" She shouted as she turned her head back to their direction. She broke into a run and disappeared from their sight.

After a few moments of silence, Miku broke the silence. "Now what?"

Len shrugged and stretched. "I guess we can always go back to the music room."

"I guess." Miku shrugged. "But, I kind of want to do something else…" She said.

"True that." Lily agreed.

Gumi snapped her fingers and said "Let's just split up then!" she said with a grin.

"Good idea!" Cul said with a childish smile.

"Let's meet back at the school gates after forty minutes, 'kay?" Lily said as she trotted to the direction she wanted to go.

~Len's P.O.V.~

He made his way to the music room as he suggested. "I am gonna try my new song on that electric guitar!" He said with a grin and his hands rested behind his head.

As his eyes find the music room's door, a loud thud alerted him and immediately but cautiously looked through the class room viewing glass where he found IA, together with a blue-haired guy, wearing a scarf, and a tall brown-haired girl, arguing with a purple-haired girl who is accompanied by a pink-haired and a violet long-haired guy inside the classroom.

He ducked as he is afraid of being discovered. "What are they arguing about?" Len thought as he leaned his ear harder on the door. "Damn it! I can't hear from this side!" he whispered as he leaned on the door some more.

"Eavesdropping on the student councils' meeting is a crime you know?" Len froze as he heard a voice so familiar to him since birth. "Long time no see, little brother~~" He turned around and saw his twin sister, Rin.

Aside from her usual white headband, She was wearing a plain green shirt with hoodie and a pair of short shorts.

"Nee-chan!" he almost-shouted in delight as he spread his arms in delight. He, however, found himself with his mouth shut by his sister's firm grip. He looked at her questioningly with a bit of a tear on his left eye.

"Oh my naïve little brother," Rin tsked. "Have you ever wondered why I never came here with you, even though we passed the same boarding high school?" she asked with a grin as she released his mouth from her grip.

"No way…" he whispered with a horrified expression.

"That's right, dear brother~~" she smiled more widely with the same mischievous glint it always had since the time they were separated by their divorced parents. "We are… _enemies_!"

She stood up and went away from him with a smirk, leaving a baffled yet scared Len on the ground.

~Cul's P.O.V.~

"Now, where shall we go?" Cul asked herself as she walked through the athletic fields with her half-smirk, revealing her canine tooth. She wonders at the far side of the field's perimeter. As her hair is brushed the gentle winds, she closes her eyes as she takes in the fresh air around her. "Hah! The sound of nature is, as always the best… Right, mother?" she asks her question to the air as if sending a message for her deceased mother.

"Hmmm..?" Unexpectedly, she hears a faint noise that she almost mistaken it for her imagination. "'nya'..?" she looks around, looking for the source of the sound. Underneath the shade of a tree is a small orange cat. Thinking it is cute she bent down and tried to attract the cat towards her. "Hey, there…" She murmured with a soft smile.

The cat stood up and was about to come nearer Cul but it went away. "Oh..? It doesn't like to play huh?" She stood up and stretched "Well! That's how it is, then!"

"You!" someone shouted behind her. "What have you done with the poor kitty?!" a girl with a cat-ear headband on her peach colored hair asked red faced in anger.

"..?" the red-head remained silent. "Uh… what are you talking about Nekomimi-san?" Cul asked without ill-intentions.

Wide-eyed and offended from the sudden name calling, the girl launched herself from the ground tackled Cul with her long nails up front, for scratching.

~Gumi's P.O.V.~

Walking through corridors of the school, the greenette prances about. " _I am going to study here! I still can't believe it!_ " she thinks as her grin seems to remain permanent.

Out of nowhere, a flash of yellow lay right before her eyes. "Woah! Where did you come from?!" Gumi asked as she pointed at the person who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh… from the staircase..?" the blonde short haired girl said as she pointed to the flight of stairs behind her. The blonde stared at the greenette as if she is the most confusing human, with her vibrant blue eyes.

"Oh. Hahaha… Yeah… didn't see ya there!" Gumi said with an embarrassed smile.

Her eyebrow twitched as if irritated by something the greenette said. The blonde sighed and gave her a curt nod and went on her way, as if looking for someone.

"Luka!" she shouted. "Where are you?" searching through the window panes of the classroom doors.

"' _Luka'..? That name sounds familiar…_ " Gumi thought as she tried to recall where she heard the name. "Uh… Hey!" She called for the blonde's attention. "What dorm are you?"

"None of your business. Now, leave me alone stranger!" the blonde said in an unfriendly way. "I don't have time for your small talk!"

"Ouch! Someone is touchy." Gumi teased. "Are you from Vocaloid dorm?" she asked insisting as she jogged to where the blonde is.

"Have you ever heard of 'don't talk to strangers?', stranger?" she asked irritated as she stopped her fast pace.

"Of course!" Gumi gave her a smile. "And yet you are talking to one! hehe… I am Gumi! And I have to say, you look alike like Lily and Len. Well, Len in most parts. You two seems like a doppleganger if Len!" She grinned.

At this the blonde haired girl twitched "Are you saying that I am EXACTLY the same as him?" she asked with a bit of a threat in her tone, a threat the greenette didn't exactly catch.

"Yup!" Gumi smiled yet again.

The blonde took the greenette's head and smashed her forehead on Gumi's. "Y-You! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT INSULT!" she shouted as she started walk away barely containing her anger, leaving the greenette confused, and shocked.

~Lily's P.O.V.~

The long-haired blonde jogged through the school hall way making her way to the place where she has her eyes on since the tour, the cafeteria with its honey-filled air-conditioned air. It was love at first sight to her. The glittering yellow that is spread on top of the most honey-dipped donut and the shreds of curled butter on top of it. Yes, it is the most beautiful thing that she laid her eyes on.

She turned to the corner and then her eyes began to have a spark of happiness and determination that a person in live could have. Her body became filled with adrenaline and her heart beat so fast. She entered through the cafeteria doors and became enveloped with the honey-scented air coming from her love.

Just then, right in front of her, a girl with a pale-white fluffy hair who seem to have trouble balancing her stuffed toy with a tray of food as she moved to a nearby table. With what seem to be a slow motion picture in the eyes of Lily, she watched as the girl eventually lost her balance and her food.

With a swift movement, Lily caught her by the waist with one arm while the other catching the bunny in a protective manner. These are things that adrenaline can do to you. "Are you okay?" She asked with her determined eyes misdirected. The girl put her arms around the neck of Lily and smiled lovingly.

"Yes…" she sighed dreamily. Lily stood her up and gave her bunny stuffed toy back to her. Seeing the protective way Lily handled the toy, made the girl gasp and her heart beat fast. "Thank you." she said with a smile.

"It's no problem." Lily smiled. She turned her head to the fallen tray of food and looked at her sadly "I didn't save your food though. I'm sorry." she looked down.

"It's alright. I'm Mayu, by the way." the girl said with her hand out-stretched for a hand shake. Lily took it gently and introduced herself with a grin.

"Lily! Masuda Lily!" Her eyes became distracted as she saw the donut of her dreams sitting inside a glass container. "Uhm… I am sorry to go too soon but I want to buy some food! Want to join me?" she asked her.

Mayu responded with a nod and a happy smile on her flushed face. The blonde grinned childishly and headed towards the cafeteria stall with Mayu jogging at her side. Lily stared at the donut inside the glass case with sparkling eyes. "Excuse me! This please!" she said happily to the girl behind the cashier, as she pointed at the target of her affection.

Mayu is behind her as she stared at the happy blonde beside her with a smile. " _How cute!_ " she thought. When her turn came to face the clerk, she said "The fettuccini please."

The clerk looks like it would take a while so Lily turned to Mayu with the same childish grin. "This is going to be awesome!" she said with the spark in her eyes. "I am severely in love with-"She got called by the clerk, causing Lily to fail in continuing her sentence. "Excuse me, your orders are ready!"

Lily also failed to notice the horrified expression Mayu wore as Lily mentioned something about she loves that she didn't get to hear the clerk, calling for them. The only thing that registered in her mind is the sight of Lily holding the girls with both hands with a childish smile. Mayu then saw red.

Lily got her donut and went towards the nearby table while Mayu took her fettuccini and slammed the payment in front the cashier with wide her wide pale copper eyes that had gone mad. "Don't you _EVER_ come close to her or else." she said to the clerk threateningly, causing the clerk to shiver under the sight of those mad and angry eyes.

Mayu sat in front of her with her usual smile and hid the face that she made in front of her and ate her food in peace until Lily said something she shouldn't have.

"These are the greatest!" Lily exploded as she ate the honey-dripping donut. "THANK YOU, MISS CLERK!" she shouted in happiness as she took her second to the last bite of the donut.

Mayu frowned and angrily took Lily's last bit of the donut and ate it, making the blonde grimace and sad. She looked at Lily with her mad wide-eyes. Mayu stood up and gripped Lily's shirt. She pulled the blonde towards her entering the frightened girl's comfort zone, with her eyes locked on Lily's yellow eyes. "Don't. You. Dare. Look. At. Anyone else. But ME." she said with a pleading yet aggressive tone.

The white-haired girl let her go as soon as she saw the pale expression the other girl has, thinking that the blonde understood whatever she just said.

As soon as she let her go, she scrambled and hurried towards the door, heading towards the meeting place. Her faced, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

~Miku's P.O.V.~

I walked some more, looking around the greener area of the school. It was so vast. The foreign trees and bushes are plentiful, decorated with its own flowers and a fountain lay at the side of the entrance. It was peaceful but the main attraction here is the maze made of hedges at the far end of it.

IA-senpai said that many people gets lost there and that once they found which way to go, they would miss a whole day of class. "Then again, it IS only a rumour." I reassured myself. Without thinking much, I entered and walked while I started humming to a song I wrote called Last Night Good Night (actually by kz) as I mindlessly wandered into the maze.

In my head, the piano starts with a calming tune then the drums accompaniment. I smile etched on my face as I began to sing…

Suyasuya yume wo miteru

 _(sleeping soundly, I have a dream of)_

Kimi no yoko gao

 _(your profile)_

Kizukazu koboreta namida

 _(without noticing the overflowing tears)_

hoho wo tsutau

 _(that are running down my cheeks)_

setsuna no toki meki wo kono mune ni kakushitteta no

 _(I've hidden the heartrending throbs that are in this chest)_

Last Night, Good Night

Last Night, Good Night

Kono you kimi no te nigitte nemuru yo

(This night, I'll hold your hand tight and go to sleep)

Oyasumi

 _(Good night…)_

Suteki na asa wo mou ichido

 _(It'd be wonderful if I could)_

Kimi to sugosetara

 _(Spend morning with you once more)_

Chiisana sonna kibou sae

 _(I just wish even such a small)_

Omou dake no kiseki

 _(Hope can be made a miracle)_

Nani mo tsutaenai mama

 _(As it is, I can't convey anything)_

Sayonara wa ienai yo

 _(So I can't say goodbye)_

She was about to hit the second chorus when her eyes caught sight of Sakura petals. _"That's right… It's Spring… I almost forgot…"_ She turned to the corner where the petals have been scattering from – to the center of the maze. In middle of the open area is a Sakura tree.

Its leaves are just starting to blossom from green to the pink that it will be having. Miku walked towards the tree and chuckled. "Now, I know someone is a romantic from the school administration." she said as stared at the sakura tree in awe.

Hearing a sleepy moan, the tealette stopped and stood still. She kept quiet, cursing under her breath. She cautiously stepped towards the sound and saw a person sitting by the Sakura tree, sleeping.

A girl with sakura coloured hair is sitting by the tree, her hair fluttering as it dances with the falling pink leaves of the tree she rests on while her bangs tilted to the side as she leans on the tree's trunk.

She wears a simple white shirt with thin straps underneath her see-through light-pink blouse, its sleeves rolled to her elbows, along with her black skinny jeans and a pair of rubber shoes.

" _How cute… she has her mouth slightly open._ " Miku thought as she smiled as the girl wrinkled her nose slightly. After a while, the tealette realized that she was staring, immediately, thereafter, her blood rushed to her cheeks. "Argh… What's wrong with me! I look and feel like a total creep" She said aloud as she pulled her twintails. She noticed the girl stirring a bit in her sleep, making her immediately regret what she just did. After looking at the sleeping beauty, Miku thought of how she resembles a certain someone. "She looks like…" she muttered quietly.

"Mmmm… Takoyaki… More… P-please…" she murmured.

With her mouth agape, she gasped. "No way! TakoLuka?!" She has matured in more ways than one. She noticed how the pinkette seemed to have a growth spurt over the last year. " _She became taller! And more beautiful! And- and… more developed…_ " Miku thought frowning at her own.

From a distance, someone is calling for the pinkette, which immediately made Miku run into hiding behind a nearby hedge of the maze. "Luka?! Where are you?!" the small voice shouted again. After a few seconds, she appeared in the clearing. It's a short-haired blonde girl wearing a plain green shirt with hoodie and a pair of short shorts.. "There you are! Geez! You have leaves all over you!" she said as she brushes some of the leaves from Luka's hair.

"Mmmm… G'morning, Rin." Luka said sleepily. " _Wow, her voiced matured._ " I thought.

"Luka, what are you doing here, falling asleep?! We have been looking all over for you!" the girl, Rin, as Luka called her, said exasperated. "Come on, we have to go!" she said as she pulled her from the ground and started walking back, with a sour look on her face. "I am going to binge eat on my oranges!" she said with a red face. "That green-haired idiot called me FLAT!"

"Gumi..?" the tealette thought as she reappeared from her hiding place and released a sigh of relief. Looking at the clock from her phone, she jogged back to where she came from. "I hope that we are in the same dorm!" I hoped as I skipped back from where I came, thinking that it would be awesome to hang out with her again.

"Luka, did you hear someone?" the blonde –haired person asked aloud.

Cursing under my breath, Miku found herself running back to where she came from.

~0~

As Miku jogs to the school gate, she is met with a huge dark cloud who happen to envelop each of her friends.

"What happened to you guys?" she asked.

Cul raised herself from leaning on the wall. She has the smile of a devil etched on her face - a smile that she only wears when she is amused AND angry. "Oh nothing, I just got scratched on the face by the most random person in the world." She said casually with a vein popping from her forehead, the scratches on her cheeks evident.

Miku notices a certain greenette who is helplessly staring at the ground. "Gumi?"

She looked at Miku, with tears. "Miku… s-she's here!"

"What?"

"L-Len's d-doppelganger!"

"No way…" the confused tealette turned to Len who us mainly hugging his legs to his chest and he just whimpered. "R-Rin's here?" she asked with wide eyes.

With a whimper and a nod he said "She is…" He looked at her scared out of his wits. "And she is at the other side!"

"Oh my leeks…" Miku paused, with her hand on her mouth. Suddenly, a cold hand reached towards the tealette, a certain quivering blonde who looked white, despite the sunlight, and is sprawled on the ground with her mouth wide. "Lily? Don't go into the light!" She shouted as she grabbed her friend's shoulders.

Lily slowly leaned forward, her body unstable. The blonde raised her hand to the sky, saying "Miku… help me… I saw it! The Yandere myth is real!" she plopped back to laying on the ground.

"What happened here?!" asked IA, shocked. "Lily! Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" suddenly Lily twitched at the word infirmary, which is near the cafeteria.

"NO! Senpai that is the worst thing that you will do to me!" She cried. "Anywhere but there please!"

IA felt pity for the blonde.

Just then, a group of people passed through us. A purple haired person tapped on IA's shoulder and asked "Is she okay? Does she need an ambulance?" She asked with concern, seeing the severity of the blonde's state.

"Yukari" IA turned to her with a rage quite similar to that of a lion. "What. Did. You. Do."

Yukari looked offended. "I didn't do anything to anyone. I was with you in the meeting." She turned to the rest of her group.

A short haired blonde spoke up and said "I just greeted my brother." But then her eyes met with Gumi and she suddenly smiled "Hey, there, we meet again, stranger!" Gumi visibly shook as the Rin stared at her with anger and a vengeful aura.

"Ah! She's the one who hurt the poor kitty!" a girl with cat ears for a head band shouted. She hissed like a cat at Cul who has another nerve popping out to the surface.

Suddenly, a cheerful girl with pale white hair with her stuffed animal came to the front with a wide smile. She looks like she won't hurt a fly. "It's her, Rin!" she exclaimed excitedly, shaking the still angry blonde. "The one who saved me from falling!"

At hearing her voice, Lily looked towards the other group and looked like she saw a ghost. "N-NO… S-STAY A-A-AWAY."

The girl looked away with tears in her eyes. "Why..?"

"Y-You're a demon! A REAL LIFE YANDERE!" Lily shouted.

"No I am not!" she shouted childishly. "Lukaaa! She's mean!" she said as she buried her face at the shoulder of a tall pink-haired girl, the same girl I saw in the maze.

"Mayu, You ARE a yandere." She said with a sigh as she gently rubbed the back of the girl called Mayu.

"But she called me a demon!" she whimpered.

She sighed once again and turned her head to the group. Just then teal eyes met with deep blue, the pinkette expressed the same shock as Miku's did. She cleared her throat, pulled Mayu to her side and said "I apologize for the trouble these idiots caused you…" she bowed at waist level, like a year ago but this time, it is more graceful.

"Luka! You shouldn't apologize to the enemy!" Rin shouted.

"Yeah!" the girl with cat ears for a head band said with a glare towards Cul.

Luka sighed again and said "Iroha, you caused physical injury." She said as she pointed at Cul who looked startled. "Rin you caused mental, emotional, AND physical injury! Look at Len and that green haired girl!" she scolded them. The two girls huffed.

"if we need to be enemies then we should do that on the stage floor." She continued with a glare.

Yukari smiled at them with what seemed to be scary, judging by the scared expression of the other group, including Luka. "You guys will get a stern talking to later." She turned back around to us and bowed sincerely. "I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience." She gave a lasting towards IA and excused her group. She then led their group outside the school premises.

Luka glanced back towards the inconvenienced group and gave a curt nod.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Gumi.

IA sighed and stood Lily up on her feet. "Those people are from Crypton dorms. So basically you just met with the enemy." She shrugged. "Not that any of you would care."

They shuddered, instantly regretting our ignorance of the rivalry. _"I still don't have a reason to hate them though."_ Miku thought. "IA senpai, what is YOUR reason to hate them? I mean they seem… well, normal in my perspective."

The light pink haired girl smiled and said "That is a story for another day…"

"Huh…"

They went for a little walk towards the crypton dormitory. From there, they noticed the similarities but a few differences. Like how their glass windows are a like mirror where your reflection is the only thing you can through it and that there seem to be almost no people hanging outside.

All in all a feeling of making others outside stay away from them.

"As you can see they close themselves from the world." IA said with a frown as she gazes at dorm as if someone is staring back at her. "That aside, I hear that they have the best luxury compared to ours." She shrugged. She clapped her hands and said "Let's get back to ours then! I'll have to say something to you guys, over dinner."

With IA leading the way, one-by-one followed her. The last one to do so is Miku who stared at the mirror-like glass panes of the Crypton dorm. She turned her back and followed the group back to Vocaloid dorm.

~time skip!~

Over lunch, IA told them the unthinkable… "We are not really rivals with Crypton." She said as she ate her salad.

"What?!" Gumi shouted, earning the attention of her fellow Vocaloid dorm-dwellers. She instantly shrunk and silently ate her chopped carrots.

"Yup." IA said with nonchalance. "It is just basically the outsiders who put us into this rivalry. Although, there have been reports of Vocaloid vs Crypton or vice versa, we mostly just play the part."

Len began looking at her unbelievably. "Then what's with you fighting with Yukari senpai during the meeting?"

"Ah… So it _was_ you, Len." IA gave him a glare when suddenly an arm slipped through the bride's shoulders.

"Oh come on, IA-chan, don't be like that!" a brown-haired girl appeared with a smirk on her face. "He probably just saw by accident."

"Guys, this is Meiko Sakine, Vocaloid student body treasurer." IA introduced her as Meiko put on a salute. "And that is Kaito Shion, Vocaloid student body public relations officer."

"And this is student body President and the object admiration of the Lia fan club, Lia Asakawa!" Meiko said with her arms stretched towards the light-pinkette, as if introducing her for the first time.

Miku spewed out her milk towards Lily. "You're the student body president?!" she asked in between coughs.

"Ugh! Miku!" Lily said as she tried to wipe the milk of her face. "Watch where you spew the milk will you?!"

"I-I am sorry!" Miku said as she gave Lily her handkerchief. "It's just I didn't expect it." She turned to IA and said "No offense."

"None taken. I actually don't want to be thought as that person with that label." IA said with a small smile. "That's why I know that we'll be good friends." She looked surprised and found that she actually didn't know the tealette's name. "I must've forgotten your name."

Miku smiled and said "It's okay, you never got my name, a certain someone interrupted me." She looked at the blonde who is eating her honey dipped donuts. "It's Hatsune Miku."

"'Miku' huh? Sounds cute." She said with a smile.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't do anything like that." She pouts.

IA and Miku remain silent as they ignore the blonde's statement. As the latter began to realize something, she looked surprised. "I think I've heard your name before…"

"Eh..?"

Gumi reached the untouched Carrots the on Miku's plate as she said "No surprise there! She has ALWAYS been popular among the guys ever since we met which was a year ago I think."

IA blinks and smiles. "That maybe true."

"Is that all you have to say to us, senpai? I mean, I would like to go to sleep you know." She said drowsily as her left cheek is pressed to the cafeteria table followed by a big cry of pain. "Agh! I swear I'll kill that nekomimi person!" she said angrily. "Ah! Now I am not sleepy anymore!" she silently cried causing her to curse as she wiped her salty tears on her sore cheeks off gently.

"Actually, there's another reason." IA said as she sipped the last of iced tea. "I am here to ask you of a favor." She stood up and bowed at waist level like how Luka did. This shocked the people in front of her and the people that surround them except for Meiko and a Blue-haired guy who was standing behind Meiko the whole time. Both bowed down after IA. "Please join the Vocaloid student council!"

With all of their mouths agape, Len leaned over towards Cul and the other three, without taking his eyes off of IA. "Is this for real? We just got here?" he asked unbelieving.

Miku stood up and tried to make them raise their heads but the trio didn't move an inch. "Why are you guys so insistent?" she whispered the question more to herself than to them.

"Please…" IA whispered, pleading.

The four friends looked at each other and nodded. "I don't know what's going on but…" Miku said as the other three stood.

Simultaneously, the four bowed and said "Please take care of us!"

Meanwhile, at the Crypton dorms, in the office of the dormitory student council, a short blonde is kneeling on rock salt, together with her friends. "S-Senpai, I think an hour is already enough a punishment." Rin asked as she tried to fight of her tears.

Yukari closed her book and said "Nope not yet." She stood up and faced the punished girls with intensity. "The new student council of Crypton are NOT, I repeat NOT, going to act like a bunch of uncivilized humans."

"What are you talking about, senpai?" Iroha asked painfully with tears at the corner of her eyes. "Senpai, are trying to make us suffer more by making us more aware of the nerves on our knees through talking with us?" She said as she looked at the ground. "It hurts…"

"Aw… come on guys it's fun!" Mayu said as she played with her stuffed bunny.

"Are you a masochist or something?!" Rin and Iroha said at once. "This hurts!" They said in unison.

Mayu pouts and says "No I am not! Just distract yourself look…" she said as she played with her stuffed animal some more.

"Guys, if you don't behave we won't be able to get of this. Now, SHUT UP!" Luka shouts with a threatening haze from her teary eyes.

They whimpered in response to the pinkette's outburst and then silence reigned.

Yukari nodded. "Good." She knocked on the door and in came to tall guys, one with a pink hair similar to Luka and the other a taller one compared to the former has long violet hair secured by a ponytail. "These are the members of the Crypton student council."

The pink-haired guy wore a poker face as he introduced himself. "Hello. I am Yuuma Megurine, the head of the disciplinary committee. Nice to meet you."

Three of the four turned their heads to Luka who seem to be concentrating on anything but the pain. "He's my step brother." She answered.

"Woah! I didn't imagine that your sister would be this cute, Yuuma!" the guys with the ponytail said with a smile. Yuuma gave him a disapproving glare, making him fear. He introduced himself with a scared smile as he was continued to be glared at by Yuuma. "H-Hi! M-my name i-is Gakupo Kamui! P-Pleasure to be with y-you. I am the Public Relations Officer."

"What does this have to do with us?" Rin asked a bit irritated but contained.

"Hmmm… well, let's just say that you're going to work with them during your years here, so... I guess, it is appropriate for you to know who they are I suppose." Yukari said innocently as she filled her head to the side.

"Wait. You weren't joking?!" Iroha said with a shocked look on her face, like the other three, despite the pain.

"Iroha, I won't be joking about the student council." Yukari looked at a wall clock and released them from the punishment and gestured to Gackupo, who immediately nodded and went at the nearby cabinet. "Now, to welcome you officially, here are your official uniforms."

Gackupo handed them down to each according to the names that is labeled on the plastic. "Woah… now this is cool." Rin exclaimed as she looked at uniform with excitement.

"I know right!" Yukari grinned, cheerfully. "But remember, don't disgrace it. If you will even attempt to do so, let's just say that there will be something more painful than rock salts to kneel on." She said with a threatening smile.

The four girls gulped in fear.

~The next morning, Sunday~

Miku woke from someone knocking on her door relentlessly. It was IA. "Hey, good morning little miss popular." she says with a smirk.

"I just got here, senpai… How can that happen in a day…" Miku yawned. "What's up?" she asked.

"Just checking to see if you haven't forgotten about the student council meeting today a few hours from now." Miku took a side glance to her wall clock. She stared at IA saying 'is that all?'."I am also here to give you this letter I saw by the front door. It says 'to Miku'." she smirked.

IA gave her an envelope and left.

Miku stared at envelope thinking who would possibly send her a letter. She turned the letter to its back and it stated 'To Miku. From Luka'

* * *

 **So, there you have it the first chapter!**

 **Reviews please~~ I would really appreciate it! :)**

 **Out of nowhere a familiar high-pitched voiced spoke : Of course you would.**

 **Me: M-M-Miku?! What are you doing here?!**

 **Miku: What? Luka's here too.**

 **Luka: Hello.**

 **Me: ?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roshi here again! Thanks for the reviews and the follows, guys! Didn't expect that much compliment about the first chapter. I actually contemplated about how it made that impression for a day. Also, I don't mind if there are constructive criticisms. Don't hold back! It's kinda nice if someone helps to improve a writer with their writing.**

 **Also, I am sorry for that mistake. It's so embarrassing. IA's name is really Asakawa Aria. Thanks for pointing it out, Mental!**

 **So! Presenting the 2** **nd** **chapter of ASH! (I didn't even notice that its acronym is this. Cool right? XD)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the imagination I used to create this. Also the song is from Yuyoyupe**

Chapter 2

~Luka's P.O.V.~

" _Where am I?"_ I asked, finding myself afloat in a dark space. Raising my head, I see rays of light far away from me, a comforting orange glowing from it. The longer I stare at it, the more evident the tiny splashes of Teal came to be. _"This is nice…"_ I noticed how it seems to be giving me a serene feeling. However, I notice that the longer it shines, the lesser it reaches me. Its rays are slightly becoming dimmer. _"No."_ I screamed in panic. My heart skipped a beat in panic, my palms began to sweat, my breath felt scarce, and my eyes widened, feeling that it will disappear.

I fought, struggling, to stand, to run towards it. _"No!"_ The light is getting dimmer and dimmer, like the sun is about to set, leaving me in this cold and empty darkness. _"Please… Just let me go!"_ I screamed again towards something. What it is though, I don't know but I feel it. The chains became visible as I struggled more. I felt the cold metal on my wrists and another trapping my feet. _"Let me go!"_ I demanded.

I hear someone in the darkness. "It's no use struggling and you know that." A female voiced said, a voice I know all too well. "You are going to be here forever." As she spoke soothingly, the chains dragged me down further into the darkness. "You'll not escape. Not ever."

I raised my hand towards the light but felt that I have no more a choice than to accept my fate. I felt my body dissolving into the darkness, my whole soul being swallowed up, leaving the empty vessel. _"Wait…"_ I stretched my hand further, reaching out for what's left of the light.

My consciousness is starting to fade into black when I heard a familiar giggle from the fading light. "So, what do you need?" the voice said. _"Huh?"_ The chains shattered and a flash of her face appeared in my head. It is a girl with teal twintails. Her face is kissed by the same comforting glow she had seen in the darkness and the promise of a tomorrow- a promise of hope etched on the girl's smiling face.

~Third Person P.O.V.~

Luka opens her eyes, feeling the cold sweat starting to dry out. "A dream?" she whispers as she puts a palm towards her forehead, trying to still herself after the nightmare. She slowly laid back on her bed as she looks up the ceiling. She sighs in relief, realizing that she is not in the same room she thought she was in. _"This again, huh?"_ she thought.

It is not the first time she had that dream but something is different this time. She wasn't swallowed up by the darkness, like it did before, mainly because a certain tealette suddenly appeared. Luka's eye brows furrowed as she thought of a reason while a light blush started to form on her cheeks as she remembers the last part of the dream.

"Okay stop. Don't go there." She tells herself, as she remembers the times she was caught daydreaming by the teacher in the morning or the time where she would suddenly squeal out of embarrassment from being a 'toeto' during that time. "What's wrong with me?" she asks herself. With a sigh, she sits up, feeling an ache on her knees.

She immediately took the alcohol and cotton from her night stands drawer. "This sucks…" she whispered as she disinfected the scratches on her knees. A few times she whimpered and looked away, thinking that in doing so would encourage her to put some more on the wound. She sighed.

She stared at the ceiling. It is white with an expensive looking little chandelier that seemed to produce the sound of a wind chime every once and while as it gets a glimpse of the cold the air conditioner produces. "I suppose that's the perks of being here. Music is everywhere."

As the winds brushes the chandelier lightly, it produced tone that's almost similar to her phone's ring. Her eyebrows furrowed as she closes her eyes and thinks of the conversation she had with her cousin, Asakawa Aria, on the phone last night.

~flashback~

Luka dabs a cotton with alcohol on her injury. She feels the tears already coming out from her eyes and the constant ringing of her phone is not helping to ease her mood. She irritably answers the phone after fifteen ignored calls, knowing how the conversation would end up. "IA, when I don't answer the phone, it means that I don't want to talk to you."

"My dear cousin, I just have something important to tell you." IA said. "I think I found your 'Miku'."

"I already knew. We met earlier today, right?" Luka said casually, not willing to admit that it was a thrill to have met her again after a year.

IA sighed, she knew her cousin well enough that any outsiders will mistake them for sisters, at first glance. "Come on, you know that you were glad to meet her again. You want to talk to her, right?"

Indeed, that is a truth. She had been meaning to thank the tealette for helping her from being lost in the real world… and inside her head.

"Yes, of course I do!" she admits quite sure of herself. However, trying to stubbornly dismiss the idea of talking to the tealette, Luka started again with "But-"

Knowing how her cousin would react to this situation, IA didn't let her continue. "Remember the letter you wrote to thank her?" IA said, ignoring whatever opinion her cousin is going to tell her.

The pinkette blushed at the memory and answered "Yes." At the sudden realization of what is going to happen, Luka immediately sputtered "I-IA-nee! Don't even think-"

"I am going to give her the letter in the morning, along with the printed where and when. I am going to have you meet her behind the school, by the tree I talked to you about, 3:00 in the afternoon. Don't be late." IA said stubbornly and then she ended the call, leaving Luka dumbfounded and her mouth agape, hoping that her cousin is joking.

~flashback end~

"I am seriously going give her a piece of my mind the next time I see her." Luka said as she glared at the mini-chandelier, as if staring at it would make it explode and somehow escape the meeting with the tealette, if there is any. But to no such luck, she sat up and looked up at her wall clock. "Three more hours until we leave for the meeting." She said aloud as she plopped back to bed. _"I can get ready in ten minutes."_ She thought closing her eyes.

Yukari had told them about the bogus rivalry between the two dorms but she kinda just told them what is needed to know and then made them leave the room to get some sleep for the meeting today. It left them no room for questions, which they had but didn't complain. " _So… Are we supposed to be acting or is it alright not to?_ " she asks herself, mainly concerned about how she would act in front of the tealette.

A knock on the door disrupts her. "Hey, Luka?" a child-like voice called.

"Yeah, Rin?" Luka says loudly as she puts her arm on her eyes. "What's up?"

"Can you help me with my knees?" she asks through the door. "I can't even get myself to put alcohol on the cotton."

Luka sighs and says "Rin, you're a senior high school girl now. You can do it on your own."

"See you at my room!" the small blonde says in excitement. Hearing the groan from inside the room, she shouts in accomplishment. The sound of running came from the door and slowly disappeared to the direction of Rin's room.

She stretched her limbs and went towards the bathroom to take a bath.

A few minutes later, she went back to her room, with only her bathrobe, and sat at the nearest corner of her bed. "I ended up taking a bath too early." She shrugged and proceeded to taking her clothes out of her closet. She took out a black V-neck shirt and her blue jeans. She also wore a black and white stripped vest on top of her shirt.

She took her keys and went to friend's room, where she found the rest of the gang sitting on the carpet-like floor.

"Hey, Luka!" Mayu said with a smile with her bunny stuffed toy, she named Usano Mimi.

"Yo!" Iroha said as she raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Good morning, guys." She looked towards a certain blonde who tried to look innocent. But that didn't work on the pinkette. She had had a lot of experience with the small girl that she knew not to trust her 'innocent' look. "Looks like you won't need any company, Rin. I'll be leaving then." She says as she starts to walk away.

"Wait, Luka! Don't go!" Rin said in panic. The pinkette turned towards the blonde and waiting for an explanation. "Uhmm… hehe" she chuckled guilty.

"Don't worry, Luka-chan! It's nothing that serious yet." Iroha says with a cat like smirk.

Luka gave them an uncertain stare as she sat on the carpet floor with the other three, between Rin and Mayu. "What's up?"

Rin spoke up. "Oh nothing! I just want to have someone to talk to while I go through this torture!" she says with a smirk.

Luka rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to dab that on your knee?" she asked with threat in its tone. Rin shook her head fervently. The pinkette sighed. "What is this really about?"

Mayu turned to her. "Well, we were talking about the rivalry. I, personally, don't want to take part in since a certain person is there but these two seem insistent on it." She gestured to Rin and Iroha, the former stifling a whimper as she dabs her knees with the cotton while the latter giving a pout.

"They tortured a kitten!" Iroha says in defence. "I don't like to be friends with someone who hurts kittens!"

Luka looked surprised. " _When did they even gave it a serious thought?"_

"Since Yukari senpai put us into that punishment, Luka-chan." Rin says as she tries dabbing the cotton a bit faster. "You're face says it all."

" _Ugh… I have to go back to my normal poker face._ " She thought as she sighed for the nth time of the day. "Okay, sure that's true but it is all pretend but you guys aren't going to be just 'pretending'. There will be revenge in the motif if you guys even stepped to that kind of stage."

Rin gave Luka a straight face with her frown barely distinguished. It is obvious that she won't take no for an answer, no matter who reasons with who. She turned her head to Mayu who is silently watching the scene. "Mayu." She says seriously, earning her attention. "Are you going to just let that tall and over-developed blonde get closer than friends with anyone else?"

Mayu's eyes immediately widened, revealing her Yandere side. "Of course not, Rin! She is trapped in my world!" she says with a sweet smile despite the aura she emits. "And she won't be able to go back. Nope! Not even in a million years!"

Luka shivered saying a silent prayer in her head for the soul of the poor blonde.

"It's three against one, Luka." Rin said, looking directly at the pinkette's eyes. "Are you going to abandon us?" she asks with unusual tone of a ranger on a mission.

Luke's eyes widened and sighed once again "You are actually trying to copy that guy from the video game."

Rin and Iroha laughed out loud. "Leave it to Luka to figure it out! But admit that that had been convincing!" the blonde blinked at Luka.

Mayu tilted her head to the side and asked "We were role-playing..?"

A few more minutes passed by with us talking about whatever and soon it is time for them to get ready and for Luka to eat something before the upcoming meeting for the dormitory student councils.

After finishing her meal, she went back to her room. As she closed the door of her room, she felt her phone vibrate. Almost out of instinct, she took out her phone from her pocket. On it flashed the picture of her cousin looking like she saw Excalibur of soul eater. She pressed the call button. She put the phone near her ear. "What is it this time?"

"Just reminding you about that meeting we talked about last night."

"Wait! You actually gave it to her?!" Luka shouted unbelieving.

"Yup. Have to go. We need to get to a meeting." The tone signalling the end of the call echoed in her ear drums.

"I am gonna kill that girl!" she shouted.

The Crypton dorm suddenly experienced a 4.5 earthquake in that second. Most of the students went to duck-and-cover mode while Yukari just smiled as she held her tea up to her face, as if expecting that kind of reaction from the pinkette. _"You are over doing it, IA-chan."_

~At the Vocaloid dorm~

The new student council of the Vocaloid dorm is at the cafeteria, eating their breakfast together. Well, all except the tealette sitting at the end of the table.

Miku still has the letter and she has no idea what to do with it. She tossed and turned the white envelope around and around, as if finding for instructions as to what to do. _"Ugh… I do hate being myself from time to time… And why am I even hesitating?!"_ Miku thought as she continued to stare at it.

Attached to the envelope is a small printed note, indicating a place and time. It says, _'The tree behind the school premises at 3:00 pm.'_ She figured that the person who gave her that letter would want to meet with those descriptions. But that was it, she is still hesitant to open the completely untouched piece of stationery. She sighed and placed it on the table, looking troubled.

"Hmmm..? What's wrong, Miku?" Gumi glance at her side, where she found the most shocking thing she has ever seen in her life. "Miku?! You're not eating your leeks?!" she immediately grabbed her friends face and smashed their forehead together. "Are you sick?"

Miku hurriedly detached herself from the greenette's hands. "That hurt, Gumi!" she gave the girl a disapproving glare as she rubbed the injury to soothe the pain.

"But you're not eating your leeks! Something is definitely wrong!" Gumi looked genuinely worried for her best friend.

"I am alright. Don't worry!" Miku smiled. She took her spoon and ate her food in seconds. "There! Finished! See I am alright!"

Gumi still looks uncertain but decided to ask questions later and continued eating her carrots.

IA, who just finished her food, tapped on Miku's shoulder. "Are you done, Miku? Do you want to wait at the front door?"

"Sure, senpai." She excused herself and put her tray to the disposing area. She jogged towards IA who is waiting for her by the cafeteria doors.

"Are you, perhaps, nervous about the meeting?" IA asked, as if she doesn't know what's happening to the tealette.

Miku, thinking that she should hide the real reason, said "Uh… Maybe, a little." She chuckled nervously.

"I see." IA smiled, knowing the reason why she is acting like that. "Well, don't be. I was like you too." She reassured the girl. "You just have to go there and be there, mentally and physically."

"Y-Yeah... I'll keep that in mind. Thanks senpai." The tealette stared at the ground, not listening to her senpai's words but contemplating whether she should go to the place that's said on the note. _"Maybe I shouldn't after all…"_

As if sensing the younger's distress, IA sighed, expecting this much of a doubt. "If you are being doubtful, just go full force so that you won't regret not trying."

The tealette shot her head towards her senpai, looking suspiciously at her. "Senpai, do _you_ know something about the letter?"

" _She has sharp ears, I'll give er that."_ IA, thankful for her acting classes, said "I found it at the front door." She asks with her face contorted into a face of confusion. "Is there something in the letter?"

Miku frowned unbelieving the act of her upperclassman. She sighed and just let that bit go. "No. Nothing's wrong with it, senpai."

They waited for the rest and went on their way towards the school, with IA leading the group. She carried with her a paper bag, which she handed to Kaito. "Let me give you guys the gist…" she says stopping in her tracks.

~Meanwhile at the Crypton dormitory~

The Crypton student council is already and set, except for one thing, the debriefing. Yukari turned around to face the freshmen. "Listen, new recruits." The four immediately tensed up. "What we are going to talk about in the student council room are not to be spread around until further announcement. Everything that is said in that room, stays in that room." She gestured to Yuuma. Yuuma took out something from his paper bag and gave each of the new recruits some kind of arm bands, each varying colors, from person. "You are to wear those during non-class meetings. Don't lose them."

As the freshmen puts the arm bands on, Yukari continued. "Listen attentively and be open-minded. We are going to explain everything, starting from the reason why we chose specifically you for the dorm student council to your inevitable responsibility which depends on the roles that we think would be suitable for you."

The purplette received a nod from her recruits and reached for the door. She opens it but stays still. Yukari glanced behind her and gave them proud smile. "With that in mind, make us proud."

"Will do, senpai." Luka said with a smile, followed by the salute of fellow recruits.

Halfway to the school's main gate, the other student council are seen walking in the horizon, with their respective recruits. Eyes-widened out of surprise, some out of fear, some out of delight, as they see who the other dorm recruited but that was all.

Yukari and IA shot glances at each other as they entered. What that meant, whether resentment or something else, is not clear, not even the second and third years of the groups knew how their relationship works.

~At the Student Council Room~

Silence. Tension. Fright. Delight. And tension again. These are the words that can describe the first student council meeting of the school year, some might even add awkward. Nevertheless, everyone in the room stood still and stayed quiet until IA cleared her throat, earning the attention of the room.

In the middle of the wide student council room is a long rectangular table, with seven seats at both lengthened sides, another two at both ends. At the end of the table, is a small whiteboard, attached to the wall. The morning light from the sun make the room less depressing while the light form the 2 longitudinal light bulbs makes it so that place has an equal amount of light for everyone.

"Welcome, everyone, to this year's first meeting." she started. "If you, guys, don't mind" she asks the freshmen, as the upperclassmen took their seat on their respective sides – Vocaloid on the left while Crypton on the right. "please sit in front of the person who has the same arm-band color." she continues.

Kaito and Gackupo sat opposite next to each other on the seats farthest away from the board, while Len was instructed to sit next to Kaito. Cul and Iroha also sat opposite each other, while eyeing the other person, or rather glaring, while Yuuma took a seat right next to Gackupo, in the middle of Iroha and Gackupo.

Lily, looking pale like a ghost, hesitantly grabbed a seat in front of the 'innocent' Mayu, who's smiling sweetly at her. As she met with the eyes of the girl in front of her, she began to feel weak and drained.

As Cul turned her head to the side, towards Lily, with an angry pout, she noticed the blonde was looking like her spirit just left her body. "Hey, Lily, are you alright?" Cul asks out of concern as she lightly holds her shoulder.

Noticing the deathly aura coming from the other side of the table, Lily unconvincingly told Cul that she's alright while shaking out of fear as she looks at the mad eyes of Mayu. "C-C-Cul! I-I'm a-alright. N-N-N-No n-n-n-need t-to worry!" she said waving her hand in front of her.

Cul still unconvinced put their foreheads together. "Are you sure? We can go back to the dorm if you want? I'll accompany you." the red-head whispers, making the deathly aura of Mayu strengthen. "Hmmm… you don't feel hot but..." She closed her eyes as if trying to evaluate something.

Lily shrieked as she sees the smile and the wide-eyes Mayu has. "What a nice friendship you have!" she squealed, earning the attention of the panicking and the oblivious. "Although…" she trailed off tilting her head to the side. "Please get away from each other." she turned her head to the oblivious, who still has her hand behind Lily's head. "Get away from her please." Mayu said bearing a sweet yet threatening tone.

Yukari sighed, knowing Mayu. She whispered to IA, who looked shocked and a bit afraid. "Are you serious?!" she whispered back. Yukari gestured to hell emanating from the pale white-haired girl. IA immediately got the attention of the group. "Please refrain from talking to each other." she says.

Cul withdrew her hands and placed them on the table. Lily, looking towards the now-gone deathly aura, sighed in relief and got some of her color back.

Gumi happily took a seat next to Lily and gave her a friendly smile while Rin sat next to Mayu, glaring a bit at the person in front of her, the greenette. Lily twitched as she saw the fire of madness in Mayu's eyes grow as Gumi did what she did.

Meiko took a seat next to Gumi, wondering why IA would suddenly say those words.

Miku took a seat nearest the whiteboard, as there were no more seats left for her. She looked up to Luka who was just on her way to the two seats available for her. Miku noticed that the pinkette is eyeing the seat next to Rin, right in front of the brunette. The tealette closed her eyes feeling a pang of sadness, as pinkette took the seat she desires. "Why am I like this?" she mutters to herself, her head bent down on the table. She sighed and sat straight.

IA witnessed the scene. She was about to say something when Yukari cut her off. "Excuse me, Luka, please sit in front of the teal-haired person." Yukari said with a disapproving look on her face. The pinkette did as told, not looking at the person now in front of her. "Now that that's done. Let's begin with today's meeting."

IA took over and said "First off, the color of the arm bands are what signifies your place in this institution. Green is for the Public Relations Officers." Kaito and Gackupo took out their arm bands from their pockets and showed it to Len, their fellow public relations officer.

"Red if for the Disciplinary officer." Yuuma took out his and nonchalantly showed it to Cul and Iroha. Both having the same color of the arm band.

"Yellow is for the Events Manager." Lily and Mayu looked at theirs, the latter looking a bit better than before.

"The Treasurer carries a Brown arm band." Meiko took hers out with a smile and showed it to Rin and Gumi.

"The color Gray is for the vice-president." Miku glances at Luka's arm band while Luka seems to focus on the two presidents.

"Lastly, Black is for the President." Yukari and IA put theirs on.

"Which is a fitting color if I may say so." Yukari says with a smile. IA took a glance at Yukari's sloppily put arm band. IA tries to resist the urge to fix it. Nevertheless, she fails as she took a step towards Yukari and coolly grabbed the purplette's arm. "IA-ch- I mean, IA-san?" Yukari asks trying to decipher what the other president is doing.

However, despite the confusion, Yukari can't deny that IA's eyes, looking straight into hers, is making her blush which she tries to hide desperately, thinking that she will lose her image if she ever does so. "I am just trying fix your arm band." IA reluctantly said as she pulls the Arm band a bit higher. "There." the pinkette stepped back to her side of the board.

Yukari cleared her throat, trying to calm down her heart and blush. "G-Going back." she stuttered a bit, earning surprised gazes from the Crypton dorm side of the room, which she ignored. "We are going to start with the reason why we had chosen. The reason why we had chosen you is for something simple."

"Your Musical tests exceeded that of the normal people who passed it. You even transpassed the most musically inclined and/or the most trained." IA continued.

"In short, we are abnormal!" Meiko said cheerfully. "Musically abnormal!"

"Right! And because of that, we are mostly going to be admired or even envied, making us a bit isolated." Gackupo said enthusiastically.

Gumi's eye brows furrowed. "So, basically this is a pity party."

"No, Gumi." IA said as she pinched the bridge of her nose, as if stressed. "We are here because we are given a responsibility."

Rin raised her hand and asks "Why us?" Realizing her tone, she cleared her voice. "I mean, there are other people who can probably do something like this better than some of us. Well, better than Iroha and me, to be precise."

Yukari clapped her hands and then she smiled, rather proud of the blonde. "You're using your head this time. I am impressed." At that, the blonde blushed.

Luka murmured a "So am I." as she smiles. Unbeknownst to the pinkette, a tealette has been staring at her.

As the tealette caught herself staring, she blushed and pinched her thigh. With a whimper, she turned her attention back to the discussion.

"It is simply because we have more time in our hands." Yukari explained. "You see, the music classes here are, as you know it, a training from hell. Therefore, it a lot of time and being the crème of the crème of the crop, we can absolutely excel in it without putting much thought into it. Especially, these two at the front." She gestured to the people at the front - tealette and the pinkette. "They set the new record at this school."

"They tied..?" asks Cul.

"Yes they did, surprisingly." IA said as a matter of fact. "For the regular tests though, they have different scores, still high but a bit different."

Iroha raised her hand, looking both surprised and proud. "Does that mean that we scored the highest for the written exams too?"

Meiko scoffed. "You wish!" Iroha frowned.

"There is one in this room who barely passed the entrance exam." IA looked towards the Lily, who shrunk in her seat.

"And another two who miraculously passed the dormitory standards." Yukari smiled towards Iroha and Rin. "You guys were lucky to have passed or else both of you would automatically be kicked out!"

Rin sweat-dropped as she said with a chuckle. "Hahaha Senpai, you are so funny!"

Yukari smiled back at Rin and said sweetly "Who says that's funny?" She glared at her with the same smiling face. The two gulped.

"The point is that we are still students despite being labeled as abnormal." IA interrupted. "Therefore, we have to study like one for it, right Lily?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am…" Lily responded weakly. At this, Mayu glared at IA who just ignored the stinging glare.

"Are there anymore questions?" IA asked. She was met with silence until Luka raised her hand while Miku was about to raise hers. Their eyes met for a second, both trying to hide the warmth on her cheek. The tealette cleared her throat and gave the floor to the pinkette.

With a nod, the pinkette and a bit of a fake cough she proceeded with asking her question. "Is this meeting for the student council of the school? Or is it just orientation for the dorm student councils?" she asks a bit uncertain. "You only told us that this is only a meeting."

Yukari smirked for another reason. "Good job figuring that out!" she says a bit too enthusiastically. "This is for both."

The pinkette was about ask another when someone else beat her to it. "But wait, then, who are the main student council?" Miku interjected, confusion evident in her voice. With a surprised expression on the pinkette, she was in wonder.

IA shot a look at Yukari as if saying 'I told you so'. The latter just rolled her eyes. "We are."

There was a blank silence. The lower ranked third years and second years rolled their eyes at the Presidents. A minute later, the two smoothly turned their back from their audience and tried to stifle a laugh.

"IA-senpai." Luka called out to her cousin. IA, alerted by the tone of her cousin, frightfully turned back to meet the gaze of the pink-haired demon. As if commanding an underling, Luka stared straight into IA's eyes, causing the appointed president to stand still. "Explain." The older girl uncharacteristically trembled at the tone and angry vibe the pinkette had managed to create.

"U-uh-" IA stammered. Witnessing this, Yukari burst out laughing. "Y-Yukari!"

Clutching her mid-section, Yukari let out last bits of laughter and said "I'm sorry! Haha It's just… Hahaha."

Kaito sighed and said, as if announcing the end of a children's story. "And that, folks, is how IA found out how Meiko-san felt when Yukari acted like a terrifying demon during the orientation."

The brunette shivered at the memory. "Yup, still remember it."

"It wasn't her fault that she went like that. I was about to explode then too!" Gackupo said trying to defend the purplette's action.

"Heh from what I remember, you looked like a gaping fish then." Yuuma scoffed.

"N-No I didn't!" Gackupo said as he pouts.

"Okay, guys, we know that this is a trip down memory lane or whatever but…" Rin said as she pointed towards an angry pinkette. The said person is plainly having her arms crossed over her chest and a deep frown, looking displeased and irritated. "We don't want to recreate another Yukari incident, right?"

Yukari stopped laughing, realizing how unethical that prank is. She coughed and said "Sorry, guys, it is a bit of a tradition." She turned to the still angry pinkette. She chuckled and bowed at waist level. "Please forgive us." Luka blushed, embarrassed. Noticing this, Yukari quickly gave the pinkette a light karate chop on the head. "Don't be embarrassed! You did the right thing!" she smiled. "This is why I think you'll be a great Vice-president."

"Why can't IA-chi be that affectionate?" Lily murmured, earning the attention of the Yandere.

IA averted a disaster. "You're not going to get any affection from me, Lily." She says bluntly. This regained Mayu's spirit.

"Explanation please~" Cul asked, impatiently.

"Right!" IA coughed. "As you can see, we have a pair or three for each position in the student council. No one is going to get demoted or anything of the sort."

"Does that mean..?" Iroha asks.

"Yup, there are two or three of the same position. The pair or triplet are going to work together for the same cause, meaning that they will not be separating until the end of the year. They will work together as a single unit." Yukari says. "If anyone fights with each other, they'll meet the wrath of rock salts!"

The Crypton side shivered as the other side remain clueless.

"That's about it for the orientation. Now we'll discuss your roles for this year." IA says. "Starting off with the Public Relations Officer, Kaito-senpai, if you will."

Kaito started. "The Public relations officer are responsible to communicate with the people outside the student council and those outside the school. Apparently, they have to have a responsible aura, with enough charm and head for whatever situations they are in. May it be scandals(Not that there were any) or fights with another school, it is absolutely a must for them to keep a clear head and deal with the situation calmly." He turned his head towards Len who was silently listening and watching him. "But hey! At least, we mostly have nothing to do!" the scarfed guy smiled enthusiastically. At this, Len blushed lightly.

Gackupo scoffed, earning the attention. "It's a pain, though, when Music Cross would declare war from time to time."

"Music Cross..?" Cul looked clueless. "There's a cross for music..?"

Iroha shook her head. "Nope. This Music Cross is supposed to be the top second of the music industry but… I don't know, they are not gaining much attention." The cat-person shrugged.

"True." Yukari nodded slightly. "To be more precise, they are not given attention because they are over shadowed by the top one."

"Right!" Gackupo winked at Yukari. "That's also why they are trying to declare war – to gain the number one spot or at least defeat us one way or another to gain popularity. But let's be honest here. That's never going to happen."

"Don't be so confident, eggplant." Meiko immediately said. "We almost lost last year. If it weren't for IA and Yukari, we would be the underestimated one here."

"Yeah, but they did fight a lot back then." Kaito said. " But I guess they came through right before the performance."

"Performance? You mean that we are going to act or sing or something like that?" Lily asks, completely calm right now.

"Of course, we are in a senior high school specializing in music." Yuuma said with a bored expression.

Seeing the interest the freshmen has, Yukari quickly changed the focus of the discussion. "We'll tell you guys more at our respective dormitories. Let's move on to the Disciplinary unit."

Yuuma sat straight and with a serious expression he said. "The Disciplinary Officers are responsible for maintaining the discipline of the student body. As simple as that. But this inevitably means that we should be the name of discipline itself. That means no one, especially, the officers are going to break the rules, stated in the student handbook." Yuuma reached for his paper bag and gave Cul and Iroha an inch-thick blue hard-covered book with the words 'Student hand book' italicized, colored in gold, and embedded on it. "Those are your official handbook. Unlike a normal student, yours have the specifics that's why it is a bit thicker than the normal ones." He showed a pamphlet to demonstrate. "There you'll find the instructions on how to 'arrest' someone." He said using his hands to make a quote sign. "You are to memorize every single rule written inside it."

"A bit, huh?" Iroha sweat-dropped. As she compared the thickness of talking pamphlet and the book she has. "Can't we just uh… carry it around?"

"If you can. It's going to be a hassle though." Yuuma shrugged. "I tried it once. It's not efficient. One time I tried to call out a student but once I found the correct regulation, the student ran away before they get a ticket."

Cul has been browsing the book and found a certain paragraph that excited her. She smiled enthusiastically her canine tooth showing like a cat having fun. "Paragraph 6 section 12 says that a disciplinary officer can carry a sword!" she looked towards her senpai.

"Yeah, although, it should only be used for scaring students into submission." Yuuma said as a matter of fact. "I brought mine too."

"This is so cool!" Cul squealed as she flipped to another page. Meanwhile, Iroha is gripping the table. She has been looking at the expression the red-haired girl was wearing and now she is having a hard time controlling herself from jumping on the table to give Cul a cuddle. _"A human neko! I found a human neko! Must. Resist!"_

"Does it really say that?" whispered Miku towards IA. The upperclassmen nodded.

"Next we have, the events manager. We don't have an upperclassman available since they graduated but here is a video from the Events manager last year." Yukari says as she tapped the board, automatically dimming the lights slowly and a video revealed by the white board.

"Hey, new recruits! Sorry for not leaving an upperclassmen to guide you. There was a poor crop this year." says a girl with white fluffy hair. "Basically, you guys arrange the events, like this one here." The girl directed the camera towards the white board. It held a time table and a list of materials and technologies needed. "We have a lot of events in this school so you guys better be working hard! That's all! See ya at the school festival!" the girl waved at them. Everyone, expecting that it was over, was surprised to see that the girl suddenly squealed. She ran out of the camera's vision while saying "Sonika-chan!" "S-Stop it Maika!"

Yukari tapped the white board again and the light went back to normal and the white board lost the light it emitted. "I am sorry that you guys have to hear that. Anyway, that's it for the Events manager."

Mayu raised her hand. "Are they dating?" she asks.

"Yes, they are." IA said, surprised by the question. "I think that they are both Events manager."

Mayu smiled sweetly at Lily and gave her a loving gaze. "How nice…" the blonde blushed a bit.

"Moving on. We have the treasurer. Meiko senpai?" IA turned to the brunette.

"We keep the funds for all the club's and distribute it to them. We are also responsible for managing the budget for events so we'll be meeting with these two if ever there comes a time."

"That's it?" Rin asked.

"Well, yeah. Also, we have to account the achievements of the club's to determine their budget. So we can probably be cruel at times." Meiko added with a smile. "There is a way to change our minds but… I don't think they have a chance." she shrugged.

"…" the small blonde and the greenette felt like this is not going to be as easy as it seems.

"Lastly, the Vice-President. Again, we don't have any designated upperclassmen to guide you but both Yukari and I were VPs just last year." IA said. "Your role is mainly leadership and management assistance. Help us, presidents, keep in check of the people's progress and ultimately keep both me and Yukari from messing up too much. But that's not all there is to it."

"As VPs both of you are expected to be someone people can look up to. All in all an image is to be held." Yukari said. "You are part of the embodiment of the whole. Once you fail to be who you are expected off, you will be the cause of the down fall of this institution. Especially now that you both are record setters."

Miku let out a weak 'yes' while Luka remained quiet. She looks like she's just listening attentively but the tealette can see something else. She can't point it out but… She called out to Luka. She gave her a reassuring smile "Let's do our best, Luka."

The pinkette looked shocked but after a few seconds she smiled back. "Of course." She answers.

"Oh?" Yukari interrupted. "Using the first name basis now, I see." She teased. She turned her attention towards the tealette with a smirk on her face. "You move fast, my friend."

The tealette blushed and hid her face. "I-I didn't!" she trailed off, embarrassed. "Geez! Senpai stop teasing, please."

"Heh. IA actually picked a cute one!" she grinned. "Would you want to trade Vocaloid for Crypton?" she asks as she took the tealette's chin with her thumb and forefinger, raising Miku's eye level to hers. Her confused eyes met with the Vocaloid dorm student council president. Yukari gave her a smirk to which IA responded with a sigh and face-palm. "I am ready to call my connections to make you-"

"Yukari-senpai," a loud and firm voice called out. The aforementioned turned her head to see something surprisingly amusing for the Crypton dorm student president. It was Luka. She is still on her chair. Her arms are crossed. And while her face didn't show the emotion of anger, or even a hint of it, everyone knew from the tone of her voice that she is not happy. Once the purplette's eyes met with hers, Luka dared to hold her gaze. "Please do your private affairs somewhere else."

Yukari smirked. "My, so serious." She moved away from Miku, who looks dumbfounded and confused. "Do we have anything else to discuss?" she turned to IA.

The pink haired IA thought for a while. "I don't think so… any more questions?" she turned to the crowd.

Rin raised her hand and asked "How are we supposed to act with each? We are supposed to be in an opposing dorm, expected to fight and stuff like that. Are we going to just act like a unit or something more brutal?" the two presidents shot a look at each other.

"We don't act, Rin. Just do whatever you want and be yourself." Yukari shrugged. "I guess it happens naturally. Anymore questions?"

Len raised his hand. "What were you fighting about?"

"We were fighting about something technical. Someone did something without the other's consent, right Yukari?" she turned towards Yukari.

"Yeah, Yeah, I admit to my so called mistake." She said irritated. "I just changed our playlist for this year. It's not a big a deal."

"Playlists..?" Len turned to Kaito.

"Everyone has their own playlists to perform for classes and stuff, depending on the course you take." Kaito said as a matter of fact. "But the SC playlist is a list of songs that we have to sing at times of 'war' or even to make someone, who is belittling our talents, recognize us."

Meiko continued. "The challenger is the one who is supposed to pick a song from our playlist and then randomly chose a person to perform. That's why it is important for all of us to know the songs first before adding it there. Customization of playlists are only done once a month."

"Exactly! It is a big deal to-" IA began again.

"Maybe it is" Yuuma interjected. "but it's no use fighting over it. What's done is done. We have to live with it."

Gackupo scoffed. "Besides it is nice to take risks every now and then."

"Maybe that's why you guys are in a risky dorm." Meiko murmured.

"Well said." Yuuma said sarcastically. "And you like to complain more than trying to adapt? Most of you are probably home sick by now, then." He mocked.

The arguments went back and forth while the freshmen are just there sitting, waiting for the people to stop. A few minutes later and it is already 2:45. Miku then new that it is not going to end unless someone stops them. She glanced at Luka who is contemplating on whether she should do something about such a useless argument. The tealette caught her eye and nodded. Knowing that she had a go signal, the tealette loudly clapped her hands effectively stopping the useless banters. All eyes are on the tealette, silence reigning over them. "Okay! Does Yukari-senpai and IA-senpai have something else to remind us?" she asks the presidents, who just realized what they did and felt ashamed.

"N-No we've said all that we need to." IA answered.

Yukari coughed her feeling of shame and said. "Are there no more concerns?" None answered. "Okay then, meeting adjourned! As for the SC playlist, we are to talk about the countermeasures next meeting on Saturday next week." Everyone filled out of the room silently.

As they traveled down the corridors, the group divided into two, according to their respective dormitories almost instinctively as if the argument from before created a big separation between the student councils.

As they were about to head out for their own dorms, Luka excused herself from her group, saying that she has left something while having a tour the day before. She jogged as she went back inside the school, quietly, not attracting the attention of the other dorm student council, except for a certain tealette who has been keeping an eye out for her.

Miku looked at her with wander. Before Luka turned to a corner, she shot a glance to Miku as if saying something. The tealette understood that the pinkette is signalling her. Miku jogged towards IA who was just a few feet away from her. "IA-senpai, I have to go get some thing for a while." She said. "I'm excusing myself, now" She bowed curtly and walked back to the direction Luka went to.

~Luka's P.O.V.~

Pacing back and forth, Luka waited at the tree designated. "Okay, Luka, calm down. You're just going to thank her and be on your way, it's not that hard." She tells herself. With a deep breath, she recites what she had practiced. "Hello, I am sorry for the inconvenience. I just want to thank you for your help that time. Thank you." she recites in a robotic tone. "Okay, that would do." she reassures herself again.

The pinkette grips her shirt. Luka knows that those words are not enough. But she doesn't know how to articulate them.

She breathes in and out again, calming her nerves. The reason why she has been like this is mainly due to the fact that the tealette might be weirded-out by how she acts or how she speaks. The pinkette knows that a lot has changed since then but she can't help but feel worried about it, like maybe Miku would be disappointed of how she came to be this past year. Especially after her display in the student council room.

Upon remembering, she buried her face in her hands out of embarrassment. In her defense, that was a very immature joke to play on them but thinking of how Miku would've reacted made her regret getting angry. Yes, she didn't saw how Miku reacted because she was so intent on setting her supposed senpai straight.

She sighed. "No use on remembering it now." She closed her eyes remembering the words her deceased father taught her during her first solo choir performance at the age of 5. 'Sing. That's the only thing you have to do to! Sing about what you want, your tuna even! Because whenever you sing you are in a different world, you are you! And besides, you want the world to know. Tell it to them. Sing!'

She hears the happy voice of her father echo in her ears and a smiles at the memory. Without hesitation, she sings as song that she had had wanted to sing to her supposed 'audience', Miku. It's about how she saw the world after she saw her.

The piano began playing it's melody, the calm of the steady beats and then the playing of the violin… She pictures it all. Even though the song is not yet complete, she knows what the instruments she needs.

She breathes in, preparing herself, transporting herself in her own world. As the wind blows through her hair she sings.

 _sekai wa konnanimo utsukushikute  
_ (The world is also this beautiful.)

kizamu hari no ue de kimi wo matsu  
(Upon the ticking clock hand, I wait for you.)

kowakunaru kurai ni itooshikute  
(The darkness is becoming frigtening, but only a little.)

utsukushii sekai wa iroaseteyuku  
(This beautiful world's colors are fading away,)

nagareteku  
(Flowing away.)

oshiete...  
(Teach me...)

The piano continues to play as wind rustles with the leaves. She sways as she hits the chorus.

anata ni tsutaeru beki kotoba sagasu kedo  
(There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words)

 _mitsukaranai no  
_ (I cannot find them.)

 _tsutaeru koto sae  
_ (Even though the things to say)

 _dekinai no konnanimo  
_ (Are overflowing,)

 _afureteru noni  
_ (I still can't do it.)

 _hora...  
_ (Look at me...)

 _mata...  
_ (Repeating this...)

 _kurikaeshi...  
_ (All over again…)

The pinkette sighs as she realizes that she has reached the limit of her song. "That's all I got." A snap of a twig found herself turning her head to the noise. It was Miku. "M-M-M-Miku! You're here!" she says as she walks a bit backwards leaning on the tree, startled.

"Yeah, I am here! hehe." She smiles a bit awkwardly, a letter in hand, gripping it in a gentle manner as if it will break if she held on to it tightly. She scratched her nose a bit shy as she walks towards her, taking the area beside the pinkette. "I was a bit lost since the note was too vague but… Your voice led me here!"

Not looking towards the other vice-president, "Glad it could help." the pinkette said, trying to hide her feeling like she just dug a hole to her grave. " _I suck…_ " At this point, she forgot her practiced lines and waited for Miku to give a reply. Luka took a side glance towards the other girl and is surprised as she saw the content look on the tealette's face. Her eyes are closed and her lips are curved into a small smile. _"Why?"_ the pinkette asks herself.

The tealette chuckles as she raises her head. "That was beautiful. I can't even get that out of my head. What is it about?"

Luka laughs. "Nothing really. I just thought those words were nice." the pinkette says, relieved. " _Hmmm… I think I forgot about something._ "

The tealette remains smiling. "I don't believe that." she says as if she's sure of herself. But being having her ears trained to hear even the slightest quiver, she hears a slight trembling as if the tealette is scared to know more. "Anyway, what's up?"

For a few seconds, Luka buffered. "Huh?" The tealette raised the letter. Luka's face paled as she saw the letter. "O-Oh, right. I just want to thank you for helping that time." Luka took a few steps away and bowed as she says "Thank you and I am truly sorry for that letter!"

"Huh?" The pinkette raised her head surprised of the tone the tealette has. "Sorry? Why?" She asks. Luka stood straight in confusion. Upon closer inspection, the letter is unopened and almost untouched. "I haven't opened it yet."

"Oh, that's good." Luka sighed in relief. "Do you mind if I have it back?" the pinkette asks hesitantly.

"S-Sure… I don't mind. It's yours after all…" Miku said. Luka raised her eye brows as she heard the slight sadness and disappointment in the tealette's voice. Miku handed the letter back. "Here."

The pinkette actually felt like she should let the girl keep the letter but she knows what she wrote in there she doesn't want the other to know. "T-thanks." she said as she took the letter from the tealette's hand. Luka watched the sad smile on the tealette's face as she averted her eyes from the letter. " _Why do you seem so down?_ " Luka contemplates, feeling like she should do something do something for her. "On second thought, do you want to read it?"

Miku smiles. It didn't reach her eyes but it seems to have raised her spirits. "No, it's alright." Her eyes met mine. She out stretched her hand and said "It's nice to see you again, TakoLuka!" Her eyes widened as she realizes her mistake.

' _Tako..? Luka..?_ ' the pinkette felt a little rush of heat on her cheeks as she hears the nickname.

She waved her hands around her. "N-No! I mean Luka! I mean Luka!" she says in panic as her face flustered. "I-I-I-I" she stuttered. "AAHHHH! I AM SORRY!" She says as bows down to waist level several times as repeats the three words in apology.

Luka stared at Miku's constant admission of guilt. Seeing the flustered expression of the tealette and the clumsily said apologies of the tealette, Luka can't help her smile from erupting on her face. " _How cute…_ " the pinkette placed a hand on the tealette's head. Miku raised her head with a flushed face.

The tealette had her mouth agape as if trying to explain something but her distress made her hard for to articulate. Miku took a deep breath as she stood. "I'm sorry about that." she says with an embarrassed smile. "It's just I can't help it. Since, I heard you mumbling in your sleep on the train that day."

Luka felt herself twitch. "O-Oh, I see." she kept a smiling face even though inside she is rolling on the ground in embarrassment. "If you don't mind, what did I say?" she hesitantly asked.

"W-Well, you said about wanting more Takoyaki."

"…" the pinkette coughed out her embarrassment. "I am sorry about that." she says as she scratched her head. "A-Anyway, we should go back. The dorm presidents will have a fit if we went back too late." Luka took a side-step when she felt a hand grip hers. "Miku?"

Realizing that she took the pinkette's hand, the tealette looked away. "I-I…" she breathes in. "Do you think this will be good-bye?"

"Huh?"

"Are we not going to be meeting like this?" she asks her eyes a bit teary. "I-I mean."

Luka smiled affectionately at the tealette. _"Wow… I didn't know I can smile this many times in a day."_ she grips Miku's hand back as she said. "Of course, we will! We are friends, right?"

The tealette brightened up at that. "Really? Thank you!" She hugged the pinkette, shocking her.

Luka took a second to hug the energetic tealette. "Of course. We'll always be friends!" she smiles. For some reason, as she said that Miku embrace seem to loosen and her mood almost completely destroyed. "Miku?"

"It's nothing." She took the pinkette's hand and began to walk back to where they came from. The sun begun to set then. Luka's gaze immediately went towards the energetic tealette. A rush of nostalgia hit her as the familiar sight walking beside her. The sunset lightly kissed the tealette's features, especially the spark in her eyes. That's right. Miku's smile and the promise of freedom – of a tomorrow - in her eyes never changed.

" _You are not worthy to stand by her side."_ Luka's eyes widened as she hears the words of that person in her head. _"She's different from you and besides, you'll never leave. You'll still not be able to stay by her side, not that she would like someone as you, anyway."_ She grabs her head, feeling a bit nauseous – feeling like she is sinking into darkness once again.

The high pitched voice called for her. "Luka? Are you alright?" The pinkette turned her head to the owner of the voice. "You've been looking like you were in a different dimension. Should I walk you home?" she asks with a concerned look on face.

" _Again… You saved me again…"_ Luka gave the tealette a smile. "I'm alright… Thank you."

"Really? Are you sure?" the tealette asked unconvinced.

With a small laugh, Luka embraced the unsuspecting tealette. "Yes, I am." she separated from her and gave her a look, saying 'Don't worry.'

A bit flustered, Miku said "R-Really… Well, okay then, see ya soon then." She jogged away from her.

Seeing the figure of the other vice-president become smaller as she went further, Luka heard the voice again, the same familiar voice. _"It's no use struggling, Luka, and you know it. You are never going to leave this place."_ Luka felt her teeth grit. "Shut up. I know that…" she murmured as she turned her back and started to walked back towards her dormitory. _"You are ensnared, unfit for someone as free as her."_ She hears it again. "I know…" she mutters again. Despite her spirits being destroyed by the memory of the voice, she can't help but think that maybe, just maybe she can.

The voice laughed again. _"Haha… You really are an idiot, like your father! She will never be to like someone as empty as you."_

She arrived at the Crypton dormitory, ready to collapse. Luckily, she made it to her room, before she collapsed on her bed. "I am unworthy of standing by her side… I know that…" She fell asleep, once again letting the darkness of her thoughts fill her dreams.

~Miku's P.O.V.~

The tealette jogged as fast as she could back to dorm, feeling her heart beat non-stop as she remembers Luka's hug and the laugh that emanated from her lips. " _Why in the world did I feel like that? Why did I feel a tinge of sadness when she said that we'll always be friends? Why?_ "

Miku entered the dorm and ran immediately to her room, not even sparing a glance at the people who greeted her. She buried her face in the covers of her bed. "I don't get it!" she yells out of frustration.

She remembers it all too clearly; the soothing voice of Alto; the gentle touch of Luka's hand on her head to stop her from apologizing; the softness of the pinkette's hand as she instinctively stopped her from leaving; the warmth that the hug gave her already flushed face. The tealette squealed on her pillow. " _What the heck is wrong with me?!_ " Just then a flash of the empty look on the pinkette's face appeared in her mind. It really worried her. It was like she is fighting something inside her head. Was it because of Miku or something else? Miku doesn't know. All she knows is that she doesn't want to see that look on her face ever again.

 **Kinda up and down, huh? But really, it's hard to keep up with writing. Also, I have to tell you guys that since the proclamation of the parents almighty I might not update in a week. Also, school is well… school. hehe. I'll still write the next chapter though.**

 **So yeah that's about it. And how 'bout you guys? Are you planning on staying here?**

 **Miku: *staring at Luka* Hmmm.. Pretty Much. I am keeping an eye on you so that you'll continue the story!**

 **Heh! Don't mind me! Just keep on staring at Luka. It gives me plenty of inspiration! *drools***

 **Luka: What?**

 **Oh! Miku is stari- *gets hit by flying leeks***

 **Miku: Nothing! It's nothing Luka!**

 **Luka: Okay..? Since, Roshi is out cold I guess we have to say this last line. Please review and comment! It'll really help her if you will.**

 **Miku: *Picks up a note from Roshi* U-uhmm.. It says here that she wants to thank everyone for the follows, favorites, and the reviews that she got for last chapter.**

 **S-See you guys at the next chapter! *Faints again***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yo! Chapter 3 yo!**

 **Didn't actually think that I would get to this point in my life. Hahaha**

 **Like I said last chapter I can't update fast, just reminding you guys. My midterms got the best of me =_='**

 **Note:**

 **CSC is an acronym for Crypton Student Council.**

 **VSC is an acronym for Vocaloid Student Council.**

 **Any who, without further ado, I present chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I am sure, as you guys know, that I don't own anything song or vocaloid.**

Another Skip of the Heart

Chapter 3

It is already the first day of classes in Euphony High School.

With the morning bell set to 8:00 am, student from the dorm began to get ready at an early and fast pace.

Twenty minutes later, students of different uniform and dorms fill the school with their jeers, laughter, and excitement for this year. Meanwhile, some freshmen lay silent in wonder as they notice their upperclassmen waiting at the front gate. Decidedly, they stayed together with them as their curiosity heightens as they excitedly think of what is about to happen.

All in all, the normal high school scenario is what defines the first day except for some murmurs of students who are anticipating the entrance of this year's student council. Thus, continuous chatters filled the school's gate.

A person will be able to tell that the students who are waiting for the said council are divided into half, each representing their respective dormitories. It made a pathway, a division, between the two.

One can easily tell that there are two different types of people. The Cryptonians were a bit more silent compared to the Voca-dwellers. The former seem to be more proud than curious while the latter is more excited.

A few more minutes and a person, who took a peek to the outside of school premises, shouted in excitement. "They're here!" he said. Suddenly the air is filled with silence. Footsteps were heard coming beyond the gates.

~Several minutes earlier~

The freshman vocaloid student council was in a disarray. Gumi was running around looking for her goggles. Lily was packing her things in panic. Cul was having a hard time trying to put her sword at her side. Len was already racing down the hallway with his banana sandwich. And Miku is checking her uniform for the nth time of the morning.

Unlike their supposed rival, the VSC has no particular clothing to present their authority, except for the arm band that were given to them. They simply wore the dormitory school uniform.

The girls are allowed to wear these combinations according to the dormitory rule book: For the tops, there are three options: 1) white long sleeve with a black tie that bears the school insignia; 2) a dark blue blazer with a stitch of the school insignia at the left, on top of the white long sleeve with a black tie; 3) white short-sleeve button-up shirt under either a vest, also has the school insignia on the left side of the chest. As for their bottom attire, a plain black skirt that goes above the knees are advisable, although, female black slacks and a pair of decent short shorts that are similar to that of jeans are also allowed.

Gumi is wearing the third option and a pair of short shorts. She has the first button of her white short sleeve unbuttoned. "Found it!" Completing her look, she wears a pair of Orange goggles on her head. "This is going to be nice! You guys ready?" she shouted from across the hall, where the others' room are.

"Almost!" Shouted Lily as she packs the last of her things. "Done!" she wears the first option and a pair of skinny black pants. She has her long sleeves rolled to her elbows and tucked from her pants. She has her hair down.

"Shit! Yuuma-senpai is going to kill me if I am late!" says Cul as she unsuccessfully tried to tie a thin broad sword beside her. She wears the second option and skirts. "Oh, what the heck! I'll just put it behind my back!" she says as she straps the sheath of her sword on top of her blazer. "Miku! You ready?" she shouted.

"Yep!" Miku shouts back. She is wearing the second option like Cul. She walks out of her room with her bag in hand. "Let's go guys!" they jogged downstairs and went directly to the door where their upperclassmen are waiting with Len.

Len was already there, wearing the second option. (A.N. Len: Hey!) Of the boys, obviously.

For the boys, the allowed attire are the following: 1) a blue blazer(with the school insignia placed at the left side of the blazer) with a white long sleeve underneath it and a pair of black slacks for pants;2) blue vest on top of a short sleeve button-up white shirt and a pair of black slacks.

Along with him, Kaito, Meiko and IA are already there patiently waiting for them. Kaito is wearing the second option as well. Meiko is wearing the first option with a skirt while IA is wearing the second option with the pants.

"It's about time." Len mocked, tapping his foot impatiently. "What the heck took you guys so long?"

Ignoring the irritated blonde, Gumi high-fived Kaito. "Thanks for waiting, senpai!" she says enthusiastically.

"No prob!" Kaito smiled, matching the enthusiasm that the greenette emanated.

"Let's get going. We are not late but everyone in the dorm is already there." IA said as she walks away.

Meanwhile, the CSC already has its members completed and cleanly clothed. They are already silently trudging to school.

Normally, when you are not in the student council, you are only allowed among the following choices: For the girls, they can choose among the following: 1) sailor uniform, under the collars may either be vest or simply a dark blue tie; 2) a gray blazer on top of a long sleeve white shirt and a dark blue tie. Meanwhile, their bottom attire may either be a pair of female black slack or black skirt that lay above the knees.

For the boys is simply a white button-up shirt and a tie. It is their choice if they want to have a gray blazer or a gray and black vest. Their pants are black. And that's is it.

But just as I said, the members of the CSC has their own uniforms.

For both girls and boys, the bottom attire is the same as that of the normal uniform but their tops differ. They all have to wear a dark emerald blazer on top of a long sleeve button-up and a tie. The blazer is outlined with black and on their right arm is the insignia of the Euphony Senior High School. Their cuff links has the marks of the initials of the phrase Student Council, with the color silver.

The girls wear their skirts while the guys wear their black slacks. Meanwhile, Yuuma has a small sword strapped beside him and Iroha has a gun to her side.

They are already waking to school, silently, with a serious look on their faces. While Yukari told them beforehand to act like a member of the CSC, they were not restricted to staying silent but she didn't complain. Well, maybe a bit. The silence does make her uncomfortable.

As they approach the school gates, the noisy air of senior high school students filled their silence, making the freshmen of the group clammy with nervousness.

At the corner of her eye, she saw a guy glancing at both left and right side of the gate. Judging by his clothing, he is from the Vocaloid dorm. He ran back inside the gate as he caught a glance at them. A shout, or rather, an announcement was heard of their arrival. Yukari sighed.

Just then the CSC heard a loud voice from the other side of the gate. It earned the attention of the group.

"Why'd it suddenly became quiet?" asked Gumi. "Do you think it's already time for class?"

Cul shrugged. "Maybe, but then, there is supposed to be a bell right?"

Yukari smiled. The CSC president sensed Rin twitch and Iroha felt like she is tip-toeing to get a better view. " _Nothing like a Vocaloid to change the atmosphere of the stiff people._ " She glanced to her side, to Luka. She kept a poker face, never flinching and serious. _"Stubborn much?"_ The purplette nearly slapped herself for thinking that. She knows what's happening and she understands fully, just like anyone else in their dormitory. She, of all people, should know how it is to be like that. How it feels like to be trapped and chained.

Her eyes met with IA as the other group approached the gate. Yukari smiled at the ever cool IA. The light pinkette stretched her hand to the gate, as if welcoming a guest to a party. _"Heh. Show off."_ The purplette said a small 'let's go' to the group and walked towards the gate, entering school premises.

Small gasps were heard as they entered, mostly from the student of Vocaloid dorm. "They're cool as usual.." said a person from the crowd.

"I wonder why I didn't get sorted there…"

"Guess they got four new ones. Check out those hot ladies."

Iroha shot a glare at the person who said that a loud. She took long strides at the guy who flinched. "I'll give you a warning, mister. That's against the code of conduct." Iroha took out her notepad, wrote on it, and slapped it to the guy's forehead, making a hard slap echo through the crowd. She walked back to her group, with Yuuma raising a fist for a fist bump with the other disciplinary officer. She happily did so and walked.

As they walked, everyone seemed like they are moving in still time.

"Why does it seem like they are watching us in slow motion?" Rin whispered to Gackupo.

"Like I said yesterday, they would either admire or envy us." He said casually. "At least, when the bell starts to ring, we can get a good chuckle when they notice the time." He smirks.

"They stare for that long..?" Iroha asked, staying at the back with Yuuma.

"Yup. It's annoying sometimes." Yuuma irritably brushed his hair.

The VSC, now, entered the gate. Gumi trotted to the front her eyes scanning the crowd. "What's up with them?" she asked.

The crowd turned their heads to the greenette and the Cryptonians begun murmuring. "The Vocaloids…"

"They are not as cool but really the arm bands are cool too and the way they hold themselves is envious."

"Good for them. It must be nice to be so care-free"

"I know, right? But hey! We have the best dorm student council. Let's see how this year will be."

Upon hearing the claim of the 'best', the Voca-dwellers gave them a glare.

The whole VSC have already entered the school premises. The students continue to whisper.

Cul took a look around her, with a serious façade on her face. "Are they always like that?"

Meiko shrugged. "They are always like that at start of the school year, at least. Give them a few weeks."

Len shrugged and continued trudging with the group, silently. Kaito's eyes are set straight forward with his best smile on his face. He looked towards Len and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Hey, Len-kun!" Kaito said with his charming smile. "We, as Public Relations Officers, should look our best for the public and the student council, kay?"

Len nodded and did his best smile as well, trying to hide his slightly red cheeks.

Meanwhile, IA and Miku are looking forward. Their eyes at the supposed opposing group. While Yukari gave them a small smile and wave, Luka gave a curt nod and a small smile.

The tealette smiled without even realizing, seeing the object of her confusion. The pinkette's cousin saw this and smiled at the serene look on the tealette's face. Miku shook her head as soon as she realized what her lips formed. Her eyes widened and looked confused, as it did whenever something involuntarily adorns her face.

IA decided to leave her to it as the two groups meet. "Okay, guys, it's almost time for the first bell." She turned her head to her eldest VSC members.

"We'll be heading out now. Ours are at the third floor." Meiko said as she dragged Kaito with her in a bit of a jog. "Come on, light weight!"

"Bye, guys!" Kaito gave a last wave to the group.

The group waved back as the two disappeared from sight and into the CSC members. "Hey, IA, we have to go now!" Yukari shouted, ready to walk away.

"Got it! Well, guys, good luck." She gave a last smile at her freshmen council members and walked away, leaving the freshmen student council.

Yukari shouted a last "Get along with each other, Freshmen student council!" before leaving with the other sophomores.

And then there, they are standing, awkwardly staring at each other. Luka cleared her throat and said "It seems that we haven't introduced ourselves, properly. I am Luka. Megurine Luka." She said with an outstretched hand ready for shaking.

"Heh. Why so formal, Luka?" Miku immediately took her hand, once again, her body is reacting on its own. "You already know me, right?" she gave her a sweet smile. She turns to the other three freshmen beside the pinkette. "I am Hatsune Miku. Let's get along, shall we?"

Lily approached the two and Miku stepped aside. "Wow, you are as formal as your cousin." Lily took her hand gave it a friendly shake. "Masuda Lily. Call me Lily. Woah! W-Why are you there?" she paled at the realization that a certain pale white fluffy-haired girl is now standing in front of her shaking and not letting of her hand.

"Hehe. Nice to meet you, too Lily." She says with her sweetest smile. "I am Hidari Mayu! Call me Mayu, please."

"Y-Yeah. S-Sure." Lily says trying to get out of the strong grip of the other girl. She looked towards the rest of the group, hoping against hope that someone can save her. But then, sh saw that they are isolated from the rest of the group. "G-Guys help please." Nevertheless, she was ignored. "M-Mayu-san"

"Mayu is fine, Lily. After all we should get to be comfortable with each other." She ssays with a non-stop smile on her face.

"R-Right. U-Uh… please let go of my hand." Lily asks nervously. However, she felt the grip become tighter. "H-Help m-me…" she whispered, terrified.

Going back to the rest of the group, Gumi is the first to speak. "Woah! And I thought you were stingy." She says with a smile. "Megpoid Gumi desu~~ Let's get along!" she says with a mock salute.

Luka elbowed Rin. "Kagamine Rin." She says stubbornly, looking away.

Gumi looked towards Len. "You guys related?"

Trying to resist the urge to face-palm, Len said exasperated "Yes, Gumi. She is my twin sister."

"Really?" the greenette looked amazed. "But you guys are so unlike each other."

"Oh no." Iroha whispered. She gave Luka a worried glance.

"What are you trying to say, Megpoid-san?" Rin said with a smile on her face, not even hiding the threat in her voice.

Luka whispered a do something to the cat-lover.

"Well, Len is more femin-" Gumi started when Iroha suddenly interrupted, effectively blocking the fuming blonde.

"H-Hey, my name is Nekomura Iroha. Nice to meet you, Gumi." She says as she grabbed the greenette's hands. "And you are Kagamine Len, right?" she asks.

Len nods and said "Yup, call me Len. I don't want to be called by my surname especially since it confused people."

"Sure. And you are?" she turned to the red-headed Disciplinary Officer.

"Kitamura Cul." She says with a stubborn look on her face, obviously harboring some conflicting feelings as she meets the eyes of Iroha, with her canine tooth showing. Meanwhile, Iroha felt like she is at war with herself. _"I-I n-need to touch the kitten. No! Stop! Nekomura, don't you dare!"_ After a few minutes, Miku cleared her throat.

"I guess we should leave now, especially since it's more than awkward to stand here with the people staring at us." She says grabbing the hand of a confused pinkette and dragging her to the inside of the school. "Come on, guys!" The rest of the group followed. It was a little late when she realized what she was doing. Upon arriving the staircase to the freshmen corridor, she shyly let go of the pinkette's hand. The pinkette on the other hand looked as neutral as ever.

Moving along the freshman corridor, the group is divided into two, according to their respective sections. Luka, Cul, Mayu, and Len are placed in section 1 while Miku, Lily, Gumi, Iroha, and Rin are in section 2.

There are 2 sections for the freshmen. Each sections having a total of 25 students. Such a small number, huh? Well, that's because of the school's prestige. It is not just anyone who can enter the school and become part of Euphony.

Upon entering the room, the red-faced tealette walked towards the last seat of the row next the window. She slowly banged her head to the table.

" _What the Heck did I just do?! Miku, you idiot!"_ Miku thought as she buried her face to her palms. _"At least, she's not in this section. But still!"_

Taking a seat next to Miku, Gumi said. "What's up Miku? Did something happen?"

The tealette turned her head away from the greenette and gave small 'I am fine.'

Lily took the chair in front of Gumi and sighed in relief. "Miku is probably scared or something. I mean who wouldn't be when a Yandere is nearby." The blonde said.

Iroha jumped in, saying "Hey! Can we join you guys? We don't really have anyone to stay with." A certain stubborn petite blonde being dragged by the arm at the Cat-lover's side.

"I-It's not like we would want to be part of your circle or anything." She murmured with a pout.

Miku, now resting her chin on the table, answered for the rest. "Sure."

With a yelp, Iroha dragged Rin and seated her in front of the tealette, while she sat in front of the little blonde.

Lily turned to the blonde, and the cat-lover and gave them a curious look. "So… how is it like being friends with a Yandere?" The rest of the group now paid attention.

Iroha shrugged. "Pretty normal. Right, Rin-chan?"

Rin gave a nod. "Although…" she paused for a while to think. "Now that I think about it. We haven't exactly experienced her Yandere-ness, until now." She looked at Iroha.

"Oh! You're right!" she looked shocked. "Then that must mean that this is a first for us."

"Yup. Sorry, Lily, we can't help you." Rin gave a pitiful look on her face towards the long haired blonde. "Don't worry. I shall pray for your soul."

Lily looked terrified. "H-H-Hey, d-don't be like that."

Iroha looked away, giving a mournful look. "I'm sorry…" Silence filled the almost empty room until laughter echoed from the two Cryptonians and a snicker from the other two Voca-dwellers- . "Hahaha sorry, Lily-san. We can't help it!"

Rin raised her hand towards Iroha and high-fived. "Nice assist as usual, Nekomura!"

Lily gave out a sigh of relief and said "Hah. I thought what you said were true. Really, Rin, my cousin, you have no idea how relieved-"

Before Lily could continue, the short blonde said "We weren't joking about experiencing it for the first time though. You're on your own there, Lily."

Despite having a terrified and petrified friend, Gumi laughed out loud. "Hahaha You guys are really okay!"

Iroha gave her a peace sign while Rin just shrugged. Miku gave them a smile. "Nice to have you, guys, here." She said earning the attention of the others. Just as she was about to say more, she suddenly remembered the soft and delicate hand she held just a few minutes ago. She went immediately red with her mouth a bit agape.

"Is Miku usually good at being a tomato?" Rin asked waving a hand in front of the tealette.

"Not… that I know of. It doesn't look like it's about being scared of Mayu." Lily answered staring at the tealette in wonder. Lily looked closer and the more she stared the more she is convinced that it really is not the case. "Hmmm… I wonder what she's thinking about."

"Wow already at the first name basis I see." Teased Rin, who received a flying shoe from the blonde.

Gumi poked the tealette's cheek, bringing the girl back to reality. "Welcome back to reality! Were you thinking about Tako again?" This question is given a severe red on the head by Miku.

Iroha looked surprised. "Tako? You mean Octopus, right?" she asked the Gumi who surprisingly took the hit and is still alive with a large bump on her head.

"Yup! I don't know what word is next though." The greenette said with a smile.

"You mean there is a name after that?" Lily asked.

The greenette opened her mouth but closed it again as soon as she saw the tealette holding a long leek. "Good job keeping it in." Miku said as she 'sheathed' the leek inside a plastic bag. The tealette looked towards the new additions of the group, expecting a 'what's up with that leek?' Or something similar.

She, however, got a curious face directed at her. "Ohhh! Now, I am interested! Who is it? Miku's lover?" Rin said.

"Maybe. Ouch!" Miku gave Gumi pinch on the cheek.

"N-No it's not. Forget about it." Rin and Iroha smirked almost simultaneously. They look each other in the eyes as if communicating. Noticing this, Miku cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "Aren't you guys going to ask about the leek?"

"Huh? No, why?" Iroha gave her a confused look.

"Well, whenever I showed it to people, they get curious and things like that." Miku answered.

"Oh, well, don't worry. We know someone who has the same habit, only hers is Tuna." Rin answered. "And trust me. You don't _want_ to be hit by that."

"Mhmm I can imagine." Lily said with her eyes closed.

"Sorry, Lily-san, but I think your situation is ten times much worse than ours or Gumi's." Iroha said bluntly.

"Oh. Who's the tuna lady?" the greenette asked, unfazed by the injury on her head and cheek as if it always happens.

The two smirked. "The same person Miku is daydreaming about." Rin said casually.

The mentioned tealette felt her heart beat in panic. _"No way."_ she thought as she tried to bluff it out. "What do you mean? There's no way I am dreaming about L-" Just then, the morning bell rung. She got saved by the bell, literally. _"Oh my leeks! I almost fell for their trap!"_ she looked at the two in front of her and saw the etched smirks on their faces. Then, she knew that the two had already figured it out. _"Oh boy…"_

Minutes later, students immediately pile one after another, filing the room with students, scurrying to a seat of their choosing

A few minutes passed by and the whole room is filled with people. There are some who blended with the other dorm while some just chatted with their dorm peers. Meanwhile, the student council group remain silent and isolated by the rest of the students.

"I guess the student council really is a pity party." Gumi said as she stared at the joyful faces of her classmates.

Miku sat straight and said "It doesn't matter." She casually went to fish for a pen and a notebook from her bag.

"Hmmm… why does it seem like they are blatantly ignoring us?" Rin asked.

Iroha shrugged. "I don't know, but I guess they are."

Miku sighed. "Like I said, it doesn't matter." The teacher entered the room and the students scrambled for their seats. Silence reigned and the start of the first day of class went.

It was only plain introduction and nothing seems out of the ordinary. It was not long until the day ended earlier than expected to attend the entrance ceremony at the school's auditorium.

As they were walking through the corridor, Rin surprised a certain tealette, linking their arms, as if they had been bestfriends since childhood. "Hey, I just wanna say that… I know what you were thinking." she shot a knowing smirk towards the tealette.

Miku didn't hold in a sigh. "What are you talking about, Rin?"

"Oh, you know. You have a crush on our Luka." the little blonde says casually. "Don't worry! I won't judge. I honestly know how you feel."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Miku says defiantly.

"Heh. Denying won't do you any good, my friend. Also you have my blessing!"

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Miku sighed deeply. "I don't have a crush on her, Rin."

The little blonde scoffed. "Of course, you don't. Oh look there she is!"

Miku twitched and her body reacted way faster than her. Her eyes searched for Luka, only to find her already entering the auditorium. _"What is wrong with me?"_

"Uh huh. You did great in hiding that, Miku-chan." Rin teased.

"Oh shut up, Rin." Miku said as they entered the auditorium.

The auditorium, to put it simply, is a performing stage. The entrance is built with sound proof doors and the cushioned chairs are placed in such a manner that even the back row can see the center stage due to it being elevated or inclined in a slope. The center stage is at the front with the spot lights pointed to the stage and the curtains closed, waiting to be opened as a sign of the start of a show.

The freshmen were instructed to seat at the front rows, as other students, assuming to be upperclassmen, filled the auditorium.

Once the students are settled on their seats, the light of the auditorium dimmed to darkness as the curtain opened slightly. A lone light shined at a woman holding a microphone with her left hand. She has long black hair and a confident yet undemeaning smile on her face, as her eyes are closed. She is wearing a simple white v-neck shirt under a black blazer, her pants are black slacks, while her shoes are black leather. All in all, a normal semi-formal appearance and yet, the student body stay eerily silent. Not one freshman knows who the person is but the upperclassmen definitely knows.

Despite this, they stay silent. It's her unspoken charisma that makes the student body silent and left to admire the person on the center stage. As the person opens her eyes, revealing beautiful purple eyes, the curtain opens more, exposing a group of students behind it, the student council lined up while two are handling a violin, and a piano, despite the wide variety of instruments around the stage.

IA is seated on a piano stool while Yukari stood placing the violin's rest on her neck, ready to play. Without a single word between them, they began playing a soothing yet welcoming tune.

The person spoke. "Welcome freshmen. It is my pleasure to have you here for your senior year. I am truly honored that such talents chose this school." She says as she bowed slightly. She stood straight once again as the music began to feel a bit more jolly as if the instruments are rejoicing. "I guess I forgot to mention my name. My name is Negito Roshi, your school principal and admin. You will all be under my care for the three years that you will be staying in this senior high school. Let's get along, shall we?" she scanned the crowd with a smile, as the students clapped. She raised her hands and made a conductor's signal for a _slow stop_ , stopping the music at the most beautiful end. "Thank you, student council presidents. We will now get to business." With her microphone, she begun to walk to the front row, going through the stairs beside the stage.

"Introductions for this school are already done by your teachers or homeroom advisers so I definitely won't be talking about this school's history and the like." She stopped at the space between the freshmen and the stage. "So what are you guys doing here exactly?" she asks the freshmen who are, at this point, whispering to each other, making guesses. Roshi (A.N. this is so weird for me now) smirked as she heard each whisper and guesses. "Now now, calm down." She smiled almost childishly. "It's not what you guys think. We are here for only one reason." She scanned the crowd. "Student council freshmen stand up."

Confused, the said people stood up.

"Please get on stage. You are to be challenged by anyone inside this auditorium. You are going to prove them, or proven to be, wrong by those who wish to go against you or wishes to replace you in the student council."

Many freshmen gasped, while the newly sanctioned student council members remain speechless and are half scared and half anxious.

Gumi whispered "W-What's happening, Miku?"

Miku shook her head, knowing nothing. Her eyes fell on a certain pinkette at the row in front of her, a little bit away from them, thinking that maybe she knows what's going on. She looked shocked all the same.

After a few seconds, they headed towards the stairs at the side of the stage. Miku glanced at the upperclassmen of the student council. They stood still, their chins up and confident.

The two Vice-Presidents are left next to each other with their treasurers at their other side. At the side of the treasurers are the disciplinary officers next them is the event managers then Len at the side of Lily.

As the freshmen stood in front of them, their upperclassmen neither flinched nor took a glance at them.

The principal stared straight to their eyes, with judgement. "As everyone else here knows, you are chosen because of your musical scores." She stay silent for a moment. "Yours are the top of this year's picks, especially the two record setters, Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. Nevertheless, there are plenty doubters inside this room. While some would want to steal a spot from you. Others want to prove your upperclassmen wrong. And the rest would just want to see what you would be capable of." She turned to the crowd. "Now, anyone here who wants to try?" she asks with a smile.

"This is pointless." Rin said out loud. Meiko smirked upon hearing the little blonde.

"Oh?" Roshi turned her head back to the stage. "What do you suggest then?"

"Let us perform for them." Gumi said. "We'll prove it to them ourselves!"

"Hmmm." Roshi hummed amused. "I assume that you know who will be your representatives."

"Yes, ma'am." Said Rin as she took a step forward.

Gumi took a step forward too. "The representatives are…"

Simultaneously, the two took a side step and said "Them…" as they introduced their respective vice presidents. Dumbfounded, the two looked confused as they set their sight towards the two. Luka sighed and turned towards the other inconvenienced Vice-President. She looked straight into teal eyes. "Might as well, right?" the pinkette whispers with a small smile.

As her cheeks painted with a light shade of pink, the tealette nods. Meanwhile, the principal watched their exchange. She put held her chin as if making an approval of something. Miku breathe in and said "We shall represent our team."

Amused, the principal smirked. "Very well done!" she turned to the audience once again. "What shall we have them do?" she asks. At the far end at the back row, she heard a whisper. "Oh! Nice idea, miss!" she said pointing her finger to the direction she heard the whisper. "Now!" she clapped her hands together, obviously, amused and excited. "One of you will have to play an instrument while the other has to sing! Of course, there should be no communication between you two, you are all _talented_ after all." She said, stressing on the word 'talented' with air quotation marks. She went towards the aisle and tapped the shoulder of a female student. "Stand up." The student did as told. "Who among them do you want to sing?" she asks casually, despite the slight tremble the student possessed as Roshi asked her.

"U-Uhm…" she looked frantically between the two.

"Hey, calm down!" She said soothing with a friendly and a bit of a teasing tone. This made the girl calm down a little. "Hey! How about we change the question. Who among them do you want to hear their voice the most?"

The student looked between the two Vice-Presidents again, this time thinking clearly.

The pinkette and tealette looked at the girl expectantly, each thinking that they are going to be picked for the singing part. However, the student's eyes lay on her classmate. "Megurine-san." She answered with the nervousness almost gone.

After a wink and a blushing student, the principal gestured for her to take a seat. "Okay then! Let's begin! Megurine Luka please choose your song."

The pinkette, without hesitation, said "Perfectionist Complex, miss."

One thought came to the tealette as Luka said the name of the song. _"What?"_

She absolutely has no idea what song that is! And this fact started to make her panic. Miku walked to where various instruments are placed. _"What instrument?!"_ she begun walking from one instrument to another. Unbeknownst to her, a certain pinkette stood behind her. Luka put a hand on the tealette's shoulder.

Miku turned her head to face the pinkette. She looked sad despite the small smile on her face, a look of feeling worthless on her face, yet the will to live and to prove something is etched on her face.

She knows that Luka was reassuring her but that was not the focus of the tealette as of the moment. Her thoughts of panic turned to alert as she looked at the ocean blue eyes of the pinkette. _"What's wrong?"_ she thought. As she was about to voice her thoughts, the principal asked if they need any help.

The pinkette turned to the front of the stage and said that they are alright. Miku noticed the confidence of Luka. She was astounded. How can she trust her that easily? The pinkette turned her head to the side and gave Miku a glance, and a small nod.

Then, it hit her. She immediately went to the piano and sat on its stool. With the feeling that Luka gave her, the sadness that she had picked up was eventually turned into a melody. With her eyes closed, she let her instincts take over. She sat on the stool and within a second, she pictured the way the pinkette expressed the song. Her smile looked hopeless but her eyes says that she wants to live, to live her life.

Her fingers automatically danced on the piano tiles lightly but at a fast pace. Solemn as it is, the pace didn't weaken.

The rise and fall, and the sharpness of the tealette's playing left many to think that they had discussed this before hand but they know that it wasn't the case.

The auditorium went silent as the brilliant way the piano is handled and the way the singer stood at the middle of the stage left the audience speechless and surprised.

After a while, Miku slowed and Luka entered with her lyrics and the feel of the music in mind.

~Luka's P.O.V.~

Perfectionist Complex… I don't know why but that is what I felt to sing. It is an anecdote of my life, after them. They made me think to be perfect for them but my father had given me enough a taste of freedom to know that that is not important and so I wrote this song, where I hid my frustration and my will to be me.

I composed this song with the feelings I harbor and it was only on instinct that I created this song and discovered my talent and I doubt that many can imitate the soul I have put into it.

But you know what, somehow, I think Miku can understand this with just a glimpse or a taste of what I feel. And so, I put my faith in her and gave her that glimpse.

Yes, this is a bit crazy. To just trust someone you just met or doesn't even have a clue of what is happening. But still, I trust her judgement. I trust that she can imitate my song's soul, my emotions.

She looked worried as I gave her that little bread crumb. It worried me for a while but I knew that she got the message. Then, the principal asked if we needed any help to which I responded no. I walked back to the front facing the crowd and breathed in. I gave a last side glance and a nod to Miku to which she responded with hurrying to the piano.

I felt her breathe in and focus on what she felt. And then, her fingers started dancing on the piano tiles in a fast pace but the expected solemnness of the song didn't disappear. It was exactly how I would've played it. The emotion was there, along with the soul, which according to my father is the most precious part of the song.

I closed my eyes, swaying a bit to the Miku's unrelenting pursuance of the notes the tealette wanted. _"What I wanted…"_ I corrected myself.

I soon felt my start coming and breathed in. For a moment, despite having my eyes opened, I forgot about the school. I forgot about being here to be judged to see if I am worthy. I was in another world where I and my memories exists. A world where my freedom exists.

 **"Tsunagu hibi ni imi wa aru no? Kami-sama no himatsubushi no sekai. Hito ni kachi nanka nai desho. Shinde mo nani mo kawaranai"**

 _"Is there any meaning in these passing days? In this world created merely out of God's boredom. Humans don't have any values on their own. That won't change, even after death"_

 **ikitete mo shinde mo onaji nara boku wa "Ikiru" o erabu yo. Ite mo inakute mo onaji de mo semete nanika o nokosu sa.**

 _If it's the same whether I live or die I will choose to "live." Even if it's the same whether I'm here or not at least, I want to leave behind something._

 **"Kowai, aimai na mirai tsurai, itai kurai kako. Mou iya da, kanjou fusaide shimaitai"**

 _"My future is frightening and uncertain my past is bitter and painful. I've had enough, feeling this way I want to lock up all of my feelings"_

 **Waratte mo naite mo onaji demo boku wa naku yo, warau yo. Warawarete nando mo kizutsuite mo warai tobashite miseru sa**

 _Even if it's the same whether I laugh or cry I will cry, and I will laugh. Even if people sneer at me, hurting me over and over again I will laugh it away, just watch me_

 **"Kanzen na boku ja nai to ne boku wa boku o aisenai yo utsurou mono wa yowai kara kanjou wa jama ni naru dake nara kidoairaku ni imi wa nai desho tsuyoku narezu kurushii dake..."**

 _"If I'm not perfect I just can't love myself. Changing is a sign of weakness so my feelings will just get in my way. There should be no meaning in feeling joy, anger, sympathy, or humor. They will only pain me, and I can never get stronger that way..."_

 **Kanjou wa itsumo yokei demo dokoka atatakai mondaro. Kanzen ja nakute fuantei na mono o to yobitai na**

 _Even when feelings are not necessarily essential somehow, they are still warm, aren't they? This imperfect and unstable object I would like to call it my "heart"_

 **Ikitete mo, shinde mo onaji ka wa ikinuite kara kimeru yo. Waratte mo naite mo mukuwarenakute mo sonna inochi o aisu yo**

 _Whether it's the same even if I live or die is something I will decide once I've lived until my very end. Even if nothing will come out of it whether I laugh or cry I will still love that life I have_

 **Kanzen na mon nado mou nani mo nakute ii yo. Toushindai de ii, sou, ii yo. "Ii no?" ii yo**.

 _It's all right even if there is nothing perfect. Just being myself, the way I am is good enough, yes, that's good enough. "Is it?" Yes, it is._

 **"Ii no?" "Ii no?" ii yo.**

 _"Is it?" "Is it?" Yes, it is._

As I breathed the last lines of my song, I felt stronger. But as soon as I realized that reality is still there. I once again feel the chains encircling my wrists. " _It is no use, escaping._ " I thought as I stood still.

~Luka's P.O.V. end~

Her song ended. Not one in the audience spoke. It is not until the principal clapped that they realized that the song reached its end. Roshi turned her head to the crowd, with her hand on her hips. "Anymore complaints?" she asked. Silence once again reigned. "Good. You guys can take it easy today 'coz tomorrow will be a blood bath!" she said teasingly.

One by one the students proceeded to go outside, leaving the student council and principal inside the auditorium.

After awhile, the student council exhaled, releasing the tension that they had been carrying all throughout the ordeal, while Luka remain at the middle, the tension not leaving her until Miku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright"

Luka smiled. "Yeah, thanks. And good work."

They walked back to the front where the others are either are laid straight on the ground or fighting to stand up from relief and fright. That audience scared the souls out of them. "I've never been so stage fright in my entire life!" Len said, while laying down on his back.

"Was it just me or is this year more intense?" Gackupo said as he jumped out of the stage.

"Apparently, it is. This year, at least." Yuuma did the same as Gackupo. "It's very understandable though." He pat his clothes of off dirt and straightened his clothes.

"It was almost going to be like, I don't know, a funeral? If it weren't for the little treasurers!" Meiko said as she put her arms on the shoulders of her underlings – I mean, committee members. "You relieved the tensions, good job! Also, I wouldn't have set it better myself!"

After a few seconds the rest of the members descended the stage, some a bit shaky but was instantly relieved.

It is kinda safe to say that everything went well but there is one person who is on stage with a dark aura surrounding her. And that someone is… the purple dictator herself, Yukari. "Roshi." She said with an obviously angry aura, surrounding Yukari.

"Y-Yes..?" the principal uncharacteristically stuttered.

"Care to explain?" her tone suggests no escape for the principal. "Why are you here?" she asks as with a smile, a smile that definitely says that you're in trouble.

"W-What ever do you mean?" the principal visibly shook as she noticed the purplette advancing toward her. Her eyes kept still on the terrified principal. She continued walking despite reaching the end of the stage but that didn't stop the girl from advancing. Like a trained ninja, she landed with grace and dignity still intact.

"Now-now, Yukari-chi. " She says as she raised her hands defensively while walking backwards ready to make a break for it. "I-It's n-n-not my decision t-to m-make."

"Oh? It's not YOUR decision?" she says already an inch away from the principal. And despite the height difference, Yukari seem to be taller. "How dare you leave us like that!" she shouts at the top of her lungs. As Roshi was about to say something, the purplette raised her hand. "Doesn't matter now."

The principal opened her mouth again but was again shut and cut off by Yukari. She sighed. "Look, I was busy and you know it. Those parents of mine didn't give me a break once they found out about my ability to hear perfection."

Yukari scoffed. "Says the person who owns a company." She mumbles.

"For someone at the Crypton dorm, you sure know how to pout."

Yukari glared at her but sighed. "Why are you even the principal? I thought auntie was supposed to be here."

"Auntie..?" chorused the other students, except for IA. "You guys are related..?"

IA did the purplette a favor and explained. "They are related. Roshi is her third cousin in the mother's side. And yes, I used her first name since she is at the same age as me and other second years." The rest of the second years were dumbfounded, along with the rest of the student council. "And yes, she used to be part of this school and, even though she was not picked to be part of the student council, she always hangs out with us, making her isolated. Annoying as it may have been for us, she is still indispensable, especially since she helped us in improving."

"You forgot the part where she left us without any note." Yukari said with her glare still on the principal.

"I have a reason for that you know? You just won't let me explain! My mom arranged a year-long meeting for suitors and I know that you'll get angry at my mom, even though, you know that I can take care of myself!"

"What the-?! When did I get THAT disagreeable?!"

"Since, you found out about my mom was going to arrange a marriage for me at the age of 10. You basically called for a meeting with my parents and chewed them out!"

As Yukari was about to reply when IA decided to interrupt. "Why are you the principal, Roshi? Not that I am complaining and that you lack the basic qualifications for being the principal, I am just curious."

Roshi released a sigh and smiled at IA, thanking her, as she has lifted the weight of her shoulder. "Well, my mom, again, wants to go on a vacation for a year or two. And since we can't just close the school for that reason, they decided to let me handle the affairs and halt the other year of suitor-meeting."

"Uh-huh…"

"And besides… I found my forever OTP." she continued with a childish smile. "Not that I have anything against Iyari, I just like Negitoro more, now!" With that, Yukari hit the principal with a right hook and a hard uppercut.

"A pervert as usual." The purplette whispered with her fists clenched. "Let's go, we don't want to waste our time here." She says as she walks away briskly.

"A-Are we just going to leave her there?" Len asked hesitantly. He was answered by a grunt from the CSC president while an apologetic look on the VSC president was shot towards him. Yuuma proceeded with carrying the KO-ed principal. Len jogged towards him and helped in carrying the weight.

"I have to say, she's pretty brave. Although, I guess now, I am not the pioneer of that ship." Rin said aloud. "Negitoro sounds good!"

Miku raised a leek above the little blonde's head. With a swift movement, she hit the unsuspecting civilian on the head while walking with the others towards the door. Meanwhile, a greenette looks at the tealette, suspecting that something happened. _"Miku, you better spill later."_

The student council found themselves roaming around school grounds. It is as noisy as usual. The air is filled with the thrilled shrills of some. And the trees are blooming with different flowers. Kinda makes you think about sakura trees, right? But there is only one sakura tree on campus and you have to travel a maze in order to know where it is. The reason? Well, it is not too far to say that the newly appointed principal just wants to have some romantic action between students which there had been.

At the athletic field, there are numerous stands, each has a different set of people. Some are proactive, some are just chilling inside their booths, while others are being just plain weird. Yup, it's a club fair. While some are handled recruitment through calm means, there are clubs who are desperately finding for members from the freshmen. Terrified as some freshmen were, there are others who are seriously considering to join some.

"Woooo! Club fair is a riot as ever!" Meiko says with her hands behind her head. "Hey, let me show you guys how we work!" she says as she grabbed Gumi and Rin by their hands and dragged them in the middle of the fair. "Hey yo, folks!" she says in a booming voice, alerting every student, and every stall. All at once, it went quiet. Suddenly the athletic field became as if a battlefield. Every inch and fiber of the recruiters are twitching, ready for attack. Silently, they started walking towards the three at the middle.

"U-Uh… M-Meiko-senpai. Why are they acting like that?" asked Rin as she pointed towards advancing crowd.

"Oh, Rinny, this is how they'll get additional budget club funds!" she says happily as one ball zoomed above the brunette's head. "We are basically playing a game of dodge-ball! If a certain club can hit the three of us then, they get an additional thousand to their budget!"

"What? Are you insane?!" Rin shouted as she tried to dodge the balls and succeeding.

"Nope! Hahaha. Our predecessors thought of this shindig!" she dodges and then catches another ball from the right, indicating the loss of the one who threw the ball. "Besides, it's fun! Look at carrot-head!"

Gumi is indeed enjoying this way too much. She has her goggles on and her game face on. As one ball after another came towards her, she bounced up and turned left to make a cartwheel and catching whatever she can. "It's not that hard, Rin!"

"I didn't say that it's hard. It's just too… I don't know, ecstatic..? Too ecstatic to be that serious." She says as she smoothly dodges every ball and then catches some after a few. "But seriously, these guys have bad aim."

"Heh! What do you expect? They're in a music-centered senior high school!" Meiko said as she did a backflip with an amused smile on her face.

A few seconds later, all the balls have been caught and none is left to attack. "Phew! That's was a good workout." Gumi exclaimed dusting her clothes of off dirt. "Gonna be looking forward to another of those!" she says with a grin.

Rin scoffed. "If we are going again, remind me to take of this blazer. I don't want it to get dirty over something like this." She pays the dirt of off her shoulders.

"Good job, newbies! But be warned that they'll probably ask you to duel them in a sing off or composing match. Look, I know that it'll be a piece of cake and whatnot but, just practice your." Meiko says as she walks through the tired students back to the bored remaining student council members. "Oh yeah! They'll also ask for a grade match, so study!"

"Urk! Y-Yes…"muttered Rin.

After a while, the group went on their separate ways. Gackupo, Yuuma, Kaito, and Meiko wanted to just stay at the dorm, Yukari and IA decided to stay at the student council room, while a few were forced to take a walk on the peaceful places of the campus, specifically the freshmen, to get to know each other.

The freshmen moved about the campus until they found a secluded spot somewhere near the pavilion where the maze is.

Despite the tree's active rainbow like array of colors, the breeze somehow is still calming. They decided to settle under a tree with a very wide branch of leaves for protection.

Cul jogged to the tree first and excitedly climbed upwards to sit on a large and sturdy branch. "Heyyy!" she waved happily. "Wanna join me here?"

Iroha immediately took a running start and effectively climbing the tree with that alone. "Sure." She smiled.

Cul, awestruck, has her mouth agape. "How did you do that?" she asked, enthusiastically.

Iroha winked at her in response.

Meanwhile, Len was trying to climb the tree but is miserably failing. "Ugh. How did you guys even do that?"

"My dear brother, you have no muscles." Says Rin.

"Shut up." Len says as he tries again.

Lily sat on the soft grass and leaned back. "Man, this is relaxing. I want to lay down and place my head on a pillow or something."

Mayu sat beside her, but sensing no harm intended by the yandere, Lily let her. "You can use my lap if you want."

"N-No thank you. I'll just lay on my back." And so she did albeit a little red from the thought of using Mayu's lap as a pillow. She turned to the other side as she caught the loving eyes and smile of the white-haired girl. _"Geez… Is this the power of the Yandere?"_

Meanwhile, Miku sat opposite Mayu, together with Gumi and Rin. The little blonde took of her blazer and placed it on top of her bag. Then she stretched and did the same as Lily did. "This is definitely nice."

Gumi was about to do the same when at the corner of her eye she saw Miku's eyes directed to somewhere on the tree's trunk. "Ne, Miku, what are you looking at?"

The tealette's eyes never left the trunk as if there is something on it that interests her. "There's… there's an engraving." She says as she stood up and traced her hand on the almost flawlessly smooth trunk. "This must have been old. The carvings are light but it's still there, only a little bit unseen, as if hidden." She traced her hand on the carving. "There must be a lot of memories stored in this tree…"

From behind the tree, Luka appeared. She has been circling the tree, doing the same thing, Miku was. "Yeah… I even saw the name of my old aunt here." She smiled at the tealette. "Nice huh?" she grinned childishly.

"Wow, Luka is smiling more frequently and not just glaring." whispers Rin as she rolls to the side to look at the scene.

Gumi shrugged. She let herself fall to the ground beside the little blonde. "And Miku is perfecting the art of imitating a tomato these days."

"Hey, you are blocking my line of sight." Rin said as she pushed the greenette a bit further away. "And besides, I would understand why Miku is like that. I mean, if I ever encountered a beauty like the Luka at present then I would've gone nuts over her."

"I guess. So you had a crush on her, then?" Gumi asked innocently.

"Mmmm… I'd say yes if she was what she is now but a year ago or even before that, she used to be more… hmmm… how should I say this… uh… nerdy..? So, no, not really."

"Really? Wow, puberty hit her hard. Unlike us or Len." Gumi says jokingly.

"Hey! I am still growing you know!" Len says as he

Rin sat up and said "Len, face it. With your diet of banana, you'll never get taller."

"Says the person who eats oranges as a five course meal." Len says. "You have a lesser chance than me."

Rin stood up and ran towards her twin in fury. "I'll grow! I am just a late bloomer that's all!"

"Yahh! Rin, stop!" he says as he runs away from her.

Meanwhile, the pinkette and the tealette sat next to Gumi who is still laying on her back. "You guys should try this. Lying on the grass feels great."

And so they did, with Luka removing her blazer and placing it on top her bag like what Rin did, meanwhile, Cul and Iroha are seemingly discussing about something.

Pretty quiet, huh? For now at least…

Yukari and IA are left alone inside the student council room.

Both sat opposite each other, doing what they want to in silence, until Yukari sighed.

"IA, why didn't you tell me that Luka ran away?" This is the reason why she wants a private conference with the other president. "They have not contacted us yet but my sources tells me that she did."

"What? I didn't know about that?" IA says in panic.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Yukari opened the door and was about to dismiss who ever is behind the door until she saw her cousin, standing as if needing to explain something. "They are currently looking for her all over the place."

Roshi entered the room and locked the door. She raised her watch to her mouth and whispered _rest_. The room sounded as if some electronic devices were suddenly lost of its power. She whispered yet again and the room became secured almost as if no sound can travel to and from the room.

"I can explain."

 **Yep that's a cliffhanger. You're welcome. Not that I'll explain it in the next chapter because that would be too easy hahaha.**

 **Although, it might be obvious now.**

 **Luka: … ….**

 **Miku: … ….**

 **What?**

 **Miku: What the leeks are you doing in the story?!**

 ***feels small***

 **Luka: Miku, let's just let her be. She's probably just bored.**

 **How mean!**

 **Rin: YOU!**

 **Uh…**

 **Rin: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE! *rides on a roadroller***

 **AAHHHHHH! Rin that's dangerous! *runs away***

 **Rin: oh no you won't! Full speed!**

 **NOOOO!**

 **Luka: Please feel free to review on her chapters.**

 **Miku: yeah, it can help her improve and also, she'll appreciate it.**

 _ **So long as my heart is beating or even beyond. Negitoro is my OTP.**_

 **Rin: tough words coming from someone who will be flattened in less than a second!**

 ***runs away***


	4. Chapter 4

**CHHAAAAPPTTEEERRRRR 4! *ech 4***

 **Yeah yeah that was corny to say the least. It's still fun though hahaha.**

 **Imma gonna skip to the story.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or any songs**_

Chapter 4

Gumi's P.O.V.

 _Hello diary,_

 _I don't know why but I get the sense that Miku is not telling me something, like she is hiding something from me. I don't know how to get it out of her with a peace talk or something like that so… yeah, now I am currently hiding inside her closet, where I am basically writing on you right now. We're rebels!_

 _Anyway, we had our dinner just a while ago at the dorm and their carrot cake is so yummy! I had to take another plate. (Don't judge me, diary. You know that I like carrots!) With that, I am full enough to withstand a leek attack… I think. If ever I don't survive please let her read this and tell her how it's been worrying me._

 _Uh-oh the door opened. Hafta go._

 _See ya tomorrow!_

Gumi attached her pen on the small notebook and put it inside her back pocket, ready for the teal terror to open the cabinet. How did she know that that would be happening? Well, they have been best friends for a year now and within that time, Gumi made sure to know each of the tealette's habits. _"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"_

She braced herself as she hit the last of the count. She was surprised to see that the cabinet door didn't open, instead she heard a flop on the bed and an exhausted sigh. _"Wow, she's that tired."_ After a while, the greenette heard a crash. Gumi immediately peeked through the cabinet door in case there was an accident.

Through the cabinet doors, she saw her best friend's legs paddle like she is swimming while her face buried on her fluffy pillow. _"What are you doing, Miku?"_ then she heard a muffled scream. Gumi watched as her best friend tossed and turned while hugging her pillow. Gumi, honestly, doesn't know how to feel about the actions of the tealette but she somehow knows what it may be. _"She has some serious problem. Maybe something to do with..."_ she concludes as she shook her head. _"It's been a year, though so maybe not."_

The greenette watched as the tealette let her pillow aside and sighed. "What the leeks is wrong with me…" Miku says aloud while laying an arm on her head. "Why do I even..?"

" _This sounds serious."_ Making up her mind, she decided that it was the end of her opened the cabinet door with a bang. "Okay, Miku. Tell me what happened."

The tealette shot up from laying down on her bed. Her eyes are wide and her mouth fell agape. Seeing the 'What the leeks are doing inside my cabinet' expression of Miku. The tealette breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down. "Gumi in the one annoyingly pestering year we shared. I knew that this is the only thing that I should have expected from you." She said exasperated.

"That's so mean!" Gumi pouted. "I am just worried about you. You have been acting weird lately."

"Couldn't you have just asked me about it? You know, like a normal person?" Miku said with exasperation etched on her face, while pinching her nose.

Gumi crossed her arms. "Do you really think I am good about that kind of stuff?"

"Hmmm… Fair point." Miku went back to laying on her back.

"And besides," Gumi says as she flops on the tealette's bed. "I don't think that you'll be telling me anything if I didn't corner you."

Miku sighed. "Touche, my friend. But really, I am fine."

"No you are not. Just a while ago you were shouting in your pillow!"

"What are you talking about?" Miku says as she rolled her head towards the greenette. Gumi just stared at her incredulously, as if saying 'oh really?' with her eyes. The greenette stared at her with wide-eyes, never closing. Miku was staring back as if contesting the greenette. It continues for minutes until Miku figured that it is too late to deny it. The tealette sighed. "Okay… Yeah, I've been feeling kind of weird lately but that's just it." Gumi continued staring, indicating the tealette to continue. "Urh… I just… I don't really know. It's too confusing, I guess?" She says finally giving up on pretending that it isn't bothering her.

Gumi made herself at home and settled in laying down beside the tealette. "Want to talk about it?"

Miku sighed once again. She breathed in and said "Well, you see there's this person and… well, there's something about them that just seems… I don't know." She grit her teeth.

" _She's really agonizing over this."_ Gumi thought as she examined the scrunched nose and furrowed eyebrows that the tealette always does when she can't figure something out.

"Agh! I can't even give it a word but all I know is that I felt like I don't want for them to look like that, you know? Also, I do awkward things whenever I am with that person. It is as if I am not me anymore. I keep spacing out and keep on thinking about them…" She paused for a while. "It's irritating me that I don't know what this is supposed to be."

Gumi thought for a second. "Hmm... Do you smile whenever you see them?" Miku nodded. "Do you become a tomato whenever you think of them?" the tealette nodded again. "Do you want to know more about them?" Miku put her palm to her face to contain her blushing. "Huh."

"Have any ideas?"

Gumi chuckled and gave a teasing smirk towards the tealette. "I think I do." Miku stared at Gumi, waiting for her to continue. "You are having an infatuation!" The greenette squeals. "Who is it? Do I know them?" Gumi soon was soon attacked by a flying leek pillow.

"Oh come on, Gumi! I am serious here! Do you have to bring up our love life now?" Miku shrieked, a bit embarrassed and red from Gumi's statement.

"Hahaha! But I am serious too, you know! You were the same a year ago when we met! You were always spacing out then!" She smirks.

"Y-Y-You can't just say that with only one evidence!" she says embarrassed, as she attacks Gumi with another pillow. "A-A-And besides! That was before! It is different now!" she pouts.

Gumi laughs. "Hahaha. Yeah, I am sorry but who knows. Maybe that is actually true."

"Maybe." Miku glanced at the clock that was left on the floor. "We should go to bed." Miku picked it up and noticed something strange. As Gumi was about to leave, the tealette asked "Gumi. How did you enter my room? It was locked when I left it."

Gumi sweat dropped when she hears the question. "I. Uh." She slowly backed away. _"I can feel a leek attack coming. Abort mission!"_ she thought as Miku glared at her, staring at her soul. "Oh look at the time! I'll go back to my room now!" she swiftly exited, before she can encounter the tealette's inner demon, again.

Back at her room, Gumi flopped on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking of what that really meant. She knows that being friends is not all there is to it. There is something more. That is why she said that it might be infatuation. _"Welp, I'll just have to see. Maybe it has something to do with that Tako-person, after all, something like this happened only after she met that person."_

~Rin's P.O.V.~

Meanwhile, a certain blonde person is happily grinning at a pinkette while having dinner at the Crypton cafeteria.

With a sigh, Luka put down her chopsticks and said "Rin you are creeping me out."

" _You lucky human… you have fans and people who adore you. Too bad you're too oblivious."_ Rin thought as she continued her staring and eating her orange.

Luka took out a piece of candy from her pocket and settled it in front of her. "Seriously, I am going to hurt you if you don't stop staring."

Run grinned even wider if that was possible. "My! T-That's a bit direct of you. It would be a pleasure to be flogged by the great oblivious Casanova."

Luka popped a vein and flicked the candy straight towards the forehead of the little blonde. _"Great aim as always! Still hurts though."_

Rin rubbed her forehead. "You still have great accuracy, hime-sama! If only your fans get to see you now!" she laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Luka said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Iroha scoffed. "Oblivious Prince was what our classmates called her when we had that play last year, remember?"

" _Uh huh. She is still oblivious and ignorant of the people around her. She doesn't even know the charm she gives off."_ Rin sipped on her juice. "What a waste."

Mayu smiled as she turned to Luka. "Yep! Although, please don't charm my Honey. She's mine."

" _And here comes her denial."_

"Not like I can charm anyone, Mayu."

" _Bingo! Known her since she was a child. She used to be a toeto back then. But I guess a lot has happened."_

Luka looked uncomfortable as she shot a glare towards the still staring blonde. "Will you stop staring at me?!" she shouted.

Rin smiled innocently. "Why should I?" Luka tsked as she tried to divert her attention to the one-way glass wall behind me. _"Miku is going to have a hard time cracking this one open."_ She thought.

"That is, if Miku even knows." Iroha said aloud, earning the attention of the rest.

" _What? Did you just read my mind?"_ Rin asked, shocked.

Iroha nodded. "I bit you once, remember?" the cat-lover said with her cat-like smile. _"Let's lend a hand for our teal friend, shall we?"_ she telepathically sent towards Rin. "It seems that Miku has a crush on someone." She supplied to the rest of the group.

At the corner of her eye, Rin saw the pinkette flinch. _"Oh ho ho! It seems like Miku's feelings are not in vain."_

Luka crossed her arms and had her eye-brows furrowed. It is obviously affecting her. She opened her mouth but was beat by Mayu. "Who?"

Rin grinned mentally as she saw the pinkette stubbornly looking away – something she does to prevent saying something that would embarrass her. "It was just an observation but I guess she definitely does."

Luka deflated a little. _"Cue, Iroha! Ask the question!"_

Iroha looked towards Luka and tilted her head to the side. "Are you okay, Luka? You seem down."

The pinkette looked visibly shocked at the question. _"Perfect, Iroha."_

"I am?" she pinched her chin in thought. "Maybe I am just tired." She shrugged.

At that, Iroha and Rin thought the same. _"You idiot."_

~Third person~

The rest of the week went by normally and the whole student body seem to have moved on from staring at them whenever they enter the gate.

There has been improvements regarding the _abnormals_ and the normal students' interaction. They were greeting each other while there are some who are still stubborn to accept that they weren't chosen. But as the saying goes, " _haters gonna hate"._ They moved on with their lives.

Right now, the student council is having a weekend meeting regarding the SC playlist. The Presidents have been secretly listening and reading the lyrics so as to know what actions they must take. Luckily the song choices were easy to sing to and are actually good ones that won't be too hard to compose.

The student council, then, were all given a list and were told to make their own versions or to stick with what was created.

"Now that that's settled, we can go to the idiot waiting at the door this whole time." Yukari said, walking towards the door.

Once it has been opened, it revealed Roshi who is now wearing a pout on her face. "I can hear everything, you know?"

"Yeah. Yeah. What do you want with us?"

Roshi held out an envelope with a wax seal of a familiar school insignia. "They left this in my mail box in the morning. It is addressed to the student council."

IA who was standing beside Yukari, took a look at the insignia and found it to be from Music Cross. "Why would they send a formal letter?"

Kaito and Meiko shot a look at each other, as if suspicious. "Who did?" asked Meiko, who sat straight with attention.

"The Music Cross." Answered Roshi who is struggling to go inside the room but is being blocked by a certain purplette.

"You are not allowed inside this fine institution. Get out." Yukari said as she finally closed the door. "Going back to business. Let's open the letter."

IA ripped the envelope's side and slid the letter out. She opened the letter and read for a while. "Hmmm… I guess they are inviting us to a meet and greet with their student council."

"When?" Cul asked.

Yukari went behind IA and read for a while and then said "A Month from now."

"Why?" Yuuma asked, suddenly interested.

"It only says meet and greet." Says IA.

Meiko again shot a look towards Kaito. It is obvious that they are worried about this. "I don't think we should go. It might be a trap." Meiko calmly stated.

Len turned his head to his senior, obviously worried. "What do you mean Meiko-senpai?"

"Len-kun…" Kaito met his eyes as if going to reveal something but turned away thinking that it is better otherwise. "W-we just have a bad feeling that's all."

"At least tell us about it." Gumi says. She was answered with silence and frowning face.

"I am sorry, Gumi, but we can't." Meiko says. "Our position remains still, though. We don't want anyone to go to that party."

"I don't know." Yuuma says, thinking about. "It would be rude if we don't attend."

Gackupo sighed. "That's true…" he leaned back to his chair as if stressed. "We can't just ignore this, it would cause more hatred. You, above all else, should know that, senpai."

The two upperclassmen were silent. Kaito gripped his hand on the table as he stood up, ready to explode but instead he went outside the room. "He. He just needs some air." Meiko said in apology.

"If you guys could just tell us." Luka said while holding the list of songs in her hand. "We would be able to decide with your guidance."

Meiko shook her head. "I am afraid telling it would bring more harm than good." She leaned back on her sit. She paused for a while and said "Fine. Let's attend this party." Stubbornly so, if I may add. Her tone gave away that she is definitely not pleased.

"There's no rush. It's still months away." Iroha said as she looked more concerned for the 3rd years.

"No, Iroha. It says that we have to RSVP tomorrow so I am afraid we have to make a decision now." IA said placing the letter inside the envelope.

"I don't see anything wrong with this, aside from how Kaito-senpai and Meiko-senpai acted." Yukari stated as she pinched her chin in thought. "I also agree with Yuuma that it would be rude not to go." She finished as she glanced towards the fuming brunette. She has never seen her that angry or hopeless before. It worried the purplette.

Mayu raised her hand. "May I please read the letter for a minute?" she says.

IA handed the letter to Luka who passed it to Mayu. She took out the letter and examined the handwriting of the person who sent it. "Hmmm… the handwriting says that it seems like they are excited. And that they really wish for this to become a reality."

"How can you tell?" asked Gumi.

"She and I studied typography for a few months since we thought it to be interesting." Iroha said as she took the letter from the fluffy-haired Yandere. "I can't analyze things other than the feeling that the writer had when they wrote it. But I guess that's what I get for not taking it too seriously." She did a run-over the letter and said "I see no ill-will from the way it is written, only excitement."

Cul stared at her with sparkling eyes. "Can you please teach me?" she says with enthusiasm, her canine tooth showing as she smiled.

Iroha gripped herself and said as small 'sure' before Lily took the paper. "How can you guys do that?" she asked as she tried to look at the way it is written. "I don't see anything different." She squints her eyes and put the letter closer to her face.

Mayu giggles as she saw the actions the blonde did. "How cute. Want me to teach you?" she offered with her brightest smile.

A little bit embarrassed, Lily put the paper down and looked side-ways. "N-No thanks I am good."

"I don't think that we have any choice but to accept since we don't have a valid reason not to." Miku sighed while Luka merely nodded in agreement.

"True that." Yukari said. "I'll write the RSVP, if everyone is in agreement."

"I still think this is a bad idea." Meiko says.

"Then, give us a reason, senpai." IA said. Meiko deflated and has her mouth shut. IA sighed and said "Guess, we have no more arguments on the matter."

Giving another glance at the senpai, Yukari pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, we'll just have to prepare for any circumstances. Practice those songs whichever way you want before the said date. It shouldn't be hard since we have weeks to prepare."

"Should we have groupings?" Cul asked.

"We don't have to. But we need to practice these songs if ever they'll declare war against us." IA said. She turned towards Luka who is currently preoccupied with the song list.

"These are interesting." Luka murmured. At that, IA smiled in relief _"Nice to see that she is still that music dork."_ she thought. Yukari asked her if there were anything else. IA stopped for a moment and a school event came to mind. "We have the sports fest for the end of this month. So, event managers, please make the preparations accordingly and coordinate with the treasurers."

"That's all for now. We are dismissed." Yukari said with a clap.

~A few minutes earlier~

At the hallway, a certain principal stayed nearby the student council's door way. She was leaning on the wall, with her eyes closed as if concentrating on something. _"I knew it."_ At that exact moment, she saw Kaito, leaving the room in rage. "Getting some air, senpai?" she asked with a smile.

Kaito stared at her, incredulous. "Roshi… What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye out for my friends." She shrugged. "Want to share your burdens with me?"

Kaito looked away. As he was about to walk away, Roshi said "She's in trouble. Is she?" At that, Kaito froze and turned to look at principal.

"I don't know what or who you're talking about." He said in defiance even though he knows that denying won't do anything good. The principal knows and there's no denying it.

Roshi merely laid a hand on the senpai's shoulder and said "Senpai, she'll be alright. I assure you." She walked away, leaving Kaito to his thoughts. _"You don't understand, Roshi…"_ He grits his teeth as he left.

~IA's P.O.V.~

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, Meiko abruptly took off. Needless to say, the student council members were silent and feeling guilty about the whole thing but with every decision, a reason should be clearly specified, whether it's for approval or rejection since they have to be objective about the matter. They are the face of the school, after all.

"I never thought, I'd say this, but I actually feel guilty about it." says Yuuma.

"I know what you mean, senpai." says Iroha. "It sounded so serious…"

"Yeah…" Gumi says. "It feels as if we just made a mistake… Do you guys think we did?"

"I'll talk to her, guys. So please stop worrying." says IA.

Yukari grabbed IA's hand, surprising the other president. "I think I have to go too. I want to ask them about something." At that, the VSC dorm president went wide-eyed as she is surprised of the action the other did. Nevertheless, seeing the resolve and worry of Yukari, IA nodded. She waved a good-bye to the rest while Yukari instructed them to practice.

As IA walked through the hallway with Yukari beside her, the purplette nudges her. "What?"

"Don't be like that. I know that you're worried." She says as she interlocks their arms. You still stay rigid even though the purplette tried to calm her down. "You're as stubborn as your cousin." She says.

"No, I am not." IA retorts with a puff. _"Why do you always know me so well?"_ IA thought as she glanced at the purplette beside her. Yukari has a content smile on her face. She's a bit red but she doesn't seem to be warm to the point of fever. IA turned her back to the empty hallway, matching her pace with Yukari's.

They have only been friends for only a year. During that year, they were constantly at each other's throats until the time they were forced to make-up. So why the closeness..? _"Yukari's weird."_

"Hey…" Yukari says in a whisper. "What do you think is wrong with Meiko and Kaito-senpai?" she asks as she grips their intertwined arms tighter as if looking for reassurance.

IA looked towards her in amazement. "Yukari were you always this vulnerable..?" That was rewarded with a punch on the shoulder. "Ouch… Well, I think the real question is 'What's the situation this time?'." IA retorted. _"It's time to solve their problems."_ She thought as she set her sights at the end of the quiet hallway.

Despite Meiko being the VSC president and Kaito being the Public Relations Officer, they are considered IA's brother and Yukari's sister during their first year. They were always there whenever you are in trouble or having a problem. They are the reason why Yukari and IA are now such great friends even if during their freshmen year they are considered enemies because of how they were always fighting.

Well, Yukari did lash at IA first on their very first meeting. IA doesn't know why but when she asked Yukari about the room she snapped at her with a red face. From then on, they would argue with each other. But then, Meiko was able to talk to the purplette and lessen Yukari's harshness towards IA. It won't be too far to say that Meiko might even be the reason why the two presidents are able to get along so well now. Even if she constantly teases Yukari.

Almost similarly, Kaito talked to IA about their constant fights. Even though he understands that she is not the one who initiates their arguments, he would say that she should have patience which she didn't have at that time. She was an impatient person and would often need someone to lean on or to take her urges to punch to prevent herself from blowing up. Kaito became that person. He took all of her bantering and her urges to punch someone. He is the brother she never had while she was treated like a little sister. Because of him, he was able to make her have longer patience for Yukari and in everyone in general.

If there was something the IA didn't like about the whole brother sister thing is the undeniable closeness of the purplette and brunette. For some reason, she didn't like that every time Meiko would whisper something in Yukari's ear, the purplette would become a stuttering blur. It irritated her to be honest but she kept to herself.

It seems to have stopped though since they had to make that snap performance. She doesn't know why exactly but maybe it's because of how they were synchronized. It reassured her, somehow. _"Hmmm… now that I think about it, what did I need reassuring for?"_

Then later that year, they were both given the position as presidents in their respective dormitories. Since then, both IA and Yukari decided to be serious about their positions. Even though the two became closer, they have less time for their senpais.

Nevertheless, they still feel attached to their upperclassmen. They both have the feeling that they should know what is going on and they are going to find out what. "Hey, Yukari. Do you think it has something to do with my cousin?"

They turned to a corner and saw the end of hallway, leading to the front lawn towards the gate. At that point, they had to separate as they have a reputation to keep as rival dormitories. Yukari tightened her grip on IA's arm and loosened it after a few seconds. She separated almost hesitantly. Despite the fact that they had been doing this routine since their appointment as presidents, IA felt empty once they separated but she brushed that feeling aside. _"Why am I being weird about this? This is all routine!"_ IA shouted at herself as she shook her head and let out her bitch face. _"I don't know what's going on with me but I'll have to just roll with it."_

"I think so too but you know, there are reports from my credible sources that one of our little ones are in danger. I don't know who but I guess we'll just see." Yukari said with her tone as formal as possible and her own façade already at the front and ready.

IA frowned. "I think it's my cousin. The others do not have any reason to be in danger, especially my freshmen."

Yukari crossed her arms as they silently walked to the VSC dormitory. "Don't assume IA-chan. You can never tell what the future has in store." She says with a cold tone, as if they are having an argument. They reached the said dormitory with no other word towards each other. From there, Yukari breathed in. "I hope they tell us the reason."

With not another word, they entered the building, immediately spotting their upperclassmen, sitting at the dormitory lounge with a worried look on their faces.

The two presidents hesitantly walked towards the two downtrodden upperclassmen. "Meiko-senpai, what is the real issue?" Yukari said as she hurriedly walked towards where they are sitting.

"Ah… Hi, Yu-chi. I see you brought your soon-to-be." She says with a tired smile.

"What?" IA said as she reached their location. "What 'soon-to-be'?" she asked. _"I don't get her sometimes."_

Meiko sighed deeply and gave Yukari a pitying face. "Yu-chi, I am deeply sorry for you…"

" _What?"_

Yukari went behind Meiko and trapped her in a choke hold. "S-S-S-Shut up will you senpai?! We are here because we are worried!" Meiko merely laughed while losing the air needed to breathe.

IA took a seat beside Kaito who flashed her brotherly smile towards her. "How are you, IA? It's been a while since we talked right?" he asked.

IA ran her fingers through her hair and looked straight into the eyes of Kaito, indicating no escape. "Senpai, what situation do we have?" she said bluntly.

Speechless, Kaito gaped while Meiko went wide-eyed, despite her loss of air. Yukari sat beside Meiko and said "Please tell us. If it will be harmful for the student council, then it needs to be resolved immediately."

Meiko sighed and gave Yukari a sad smile. "That's the thing, kiddo. If we tell you, it will really be bad for the council and the school."Meiko said as she leaned back on the sofa. "That's what's frustrating about this whole thing. We can't do anything…"

IA took hold of Kaito's arm and gripped it reassuringly as if asking him once again. Looking at the worried state IA is in he found that he can't just leave the two presidents in the dark. He breathes in. "I-I'll tell you some but I will leave out the confidential ones." Kaito choked as he spoke. "I… M-My sister is in this school…"

"Your sister..? You mean she's in the student council?!"IA said in surprise. Kaito had mentioned this before but she thought that the bluenette doesn't know where she is. "I thought that you two were separated. How did you know that she'll be here?"

"It was a shock too at first but… I guess Destiny has a way with playing." He smiled. "But… just when I was happy to see her again, I… received a threat with the same seal as Music Cross. T-They say that if we don't do whatever it is that they ask, she'll be e-exterminated."

"Black mail?" Yukari asked.

Meiko says. "Yes... what's worse about this is that we are going to hurt the two of them needlessly. But considering the way those music cross jerks told us, the other person would be safe but Kaito's sister will be killed on the spot if she interfered."

"Two..? You mean there's another person who is involved? Who?" IA asked.

"W-We can't say." Kaito gripped his hands tight, trying to relieve the feeling of helplessness in him. He resolved to stare at the ground as he grit his teeth. "I-I-I am sorry… IA-chan." he said mournfully.

"We'll have to wait this out?" Yukari asked. "Can't my resources help?"

"That won't help, unfortunately. The person behind this has power - power that can even trample your own, Yukari." Meiko says. Silence became ensued for a while. Meiko breathed in and said "I don't know what they meant by her interfering but… considering the options given, i-i-it's best to just do what they say and prevent her from interfering whatever it is that they planned." She whispered in a pained voice as if losing her mind at the thought sacrificing one for another.

The two presidents shot a look at each other. "Senpai…" IA whispered to Kaito. "Please tell us the name of your sister. We…" She looked towards Yukari, who nodded. "We are not going to interrupt the process but please… At least, tell us her name."

Kaito breathed in and said the name of his sister. "It's Miku…"

~Third Person P.O.V.~

The freshmen stayed seated on their seats at the student council room. They are either sprawled on the table or silently seated.

Meanwhile, the second years are fixing their things and are preparing to leave. Yuuma stared at the hopeless faces of the freshmen. He pinched his nose bridge and said "Stop sulking, freshmen. We have no choice in the matter."

Silence was their reply as they kept on what they're doing. "Oh come on, Yuuma-kun." Says Gackupo as he brought he lifted his bag from the table to his side. "You can't blame them. Although… It will be THEIR fault if they got their asses kicked during the meet and greet."

At this, the freshmen flinched. "That's right. We were told to prepare right? I am going to leave and do so." Yuuma said as he left.

"Same. Well, freshmen, do well!" Gackupo left. Silence reigned the room once again. "Oh right! Rin-chan, catch!" Gackupo threw a key towards Rin. "That's the key to the music room, Yuuma asked me to give it to you." He says with a grin. "Imma go now. See you guys on Monday!" with that he left.

Rin stared at the key in her hands. "What now?" she asked.

Iroha shrugged and said "We should do as the senpai told us, I guess." She has her upper torso laid across the table. "But…"

Cul leaned back on her chair. "Yeah… it sucks. I lost my fire after that…" Lily nodded in response while her head is bowed down on the table.

Mayu stayed silent.

Silence once again reigned and only the humming of the air conditioner is heard.

The two vice-Presidents shot a look at each other as if communicating with each other. Luka sighed. She abruptly stood up with her things in tow, followed by Miku. "I am going to practice, then. I suggest you all do the same." Luka said as she stood up and left the room.

"I agree, guys." Miku said. "We can't avoid this so we'll just have to prepare. Call my cell if you need me, alright?" she says as she left the room.

Silence once again – "Oh hell no! I'll not let some music cross jerks overtake our student council!" exclaimed Gumi. "Rin, grab everyone and apply to them the basic relief!" she instructed.

Rin stood up and cracked her fingers. "My… pleasure." She said as she stood behind one undetermined student after another applying the 'treatment' which is basically giving them a karate chop on the head. Voices of complaint raised from the dormant spirits and chaos once again ensued inside the room.

Meanwhile, Luka and Miku leaned on the wall of the student council, making sure that everything is okay. Upon hearing the voices of complaint, the two smiled and proceeded to do what they said they would.

~0~

The duo trudged through the halls, leaving the rest of the freshmen to themselves. That basically means that Luka and Miku are left by themselves. While they were silent as they walked, the air between them remain that of a determined professional. This, however, didn't make the situation at hand any less sad than how it is supposed to be.

Miku felt deflated at the thought of the usually calm and upbeat upperclassmen being so upset to that point. She sighed albeit a bit too loudly. This alerted her companion who was examining the lyrics of one of the songs on the playlist but heard the sigh of the tealette.

Luka took a small glimpse of the smaller girl. Seeing the frown and worry on Miku's face, the pinkette set her lists aside and silently took hold of the tealette's hand.

As Luka's hand slipped to take hold of Miku's, the tealette felt an inexplicable heat slowly enveloping her cheeks and her heart started to beat rapidly. _"It is happening again…"_ she thought. Feeling the grip tighten, Miku can only look at the hallway floor, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks.

"Hey… Everything will be alright, okay?" She said soothingly. At the sincerity of the pinkette's tone, Miku felt her heart flutter, just like the way it did when she heard her sing by the trees. "Let's just do what we can for now." Miku nodded slowly in embarrassment.

" _Why am I being like this?"_ Miku asked to herself. Feeing of the soft and smooth feeling of Luka's hand, the tealette reddened considerably. She feels safe with the pinkette beside her for some reason. She took a small glance at the girl beside her. The light from the glass window envelope Luka's fair skin as she confidently strides the hallway with Miku's pace. Once again, she finds herself in a trance as she sees the deep blue of Luka's eyes. _"Ah… It is just like that time. They really are like the ocean. They're beautiful…"_ Miku thought.

Suddenly, at the thought of the meet and greet, the tealette's heart felt restless as if something bad would be happening on that day. Miku indeed has felt something like this in the past but it was a blur. It was when her parents got a divorce and her mother took her brother away. She felt the same anxiety at that time but decided that it was nothing but it seems that it's happening again only this time, it's about the meet and greet. She feels like something will take something important from her again. Miku felt her heart constrict as the image of Luka in her mind looks as if it's deteriorating as the second passes by. _"Why Luka?"_ She asks herself. At the thought of her disappearing, Miku tightened her grip on the taller girl's hand.

Sensing the anxiety surrounding the tealette, Luka gripped at Miku's hand tighter to try to reassure her. "Don't worry, Miku. Everything will be fine."

Miku nodded slowly, trying bask in the comfort. _"Everything will be alright…"_

~Third person P.O.V.~

A few weeks came by with the event managers busy with the sports festival event. Mayu and Lily found themselves having an overnight sleep with Meiko, Rin, and Gumi at the student council room on the day before the event to finalize the preparations, as suggested by the upperclassman, herself. It is a Sunday so they do not have any classes. And so, Meiko tells them to get their pajamas from their respective dormitories as they have to finish the last touches and have a last recap of everything that is about to happen tomorrow.

Apparently, the student council room has its own futon and pillows for these overnight trips. There were even a cupboard with cup noodles, water bottles, and a heater much to the surprise of the freshmen.

So now, they have the long table set aside with the chairs mounted on top of it. The mounting is mostly done by Lily and Gumi since they don't want Mayu or anyone else to bother.

As of the moment, Lily and Mayu are standing in front of the whiteboard, with their pyjamas on, analyzing the contents. Well, at least Mayu is. The long-haired blonde can't seem to concentrate. _"Lily…"_ she thought to herself as she breathes in. _"You are not a hormonal old man. Plus, you are both girls."_ She tells herself as she glances a bit at the white-haired (at the moment) angel beside said person is wearing her pajamas but it was a bit too ehem hot for the blonde. Lily is wearing a yellow button-up pajamas and a pair of yellow pants, both with smiley faces printed all over while Mayu is wearing her white button up shirt that seems to be too big for her and a pair of short shorts. _"I can't help it! She is so… argh! Stop thinking like that, you idiot!"_ she thinks to herself as she silently pinches herself at the side.

"A bit too hot in here." Meiko said as she sat on the futon with Rin and Gumi in her plain shirt with a phrase saying 'Ya'll haven't seen anything yet!'. Meanwhile, the greenette is wearing a hoodie on top of a light green top with her varsity shorts and Rin is just wearing her jogging pants and a plain orange with a printed orange on it shirt. The two event managers turned their heads just in time to see the teasing expression of the three treasurers. "Right, Lily?" The brunette winked. Lily became red.

Mayu noticed the sudden redness of the other girl's face. "Do you want us to adjust the air conditioner? You do look a bit too red, Lily." She said, worried.

As Lily saw the Yandere slowly took a step towards her, she took a step backwards and flailed her hand in the air. "N-No, I am okay! I am okay!"

"You sure?" Mayu asked with a frown but a smirk on the inside. _"A bit too much for her, huh?"_

Lily nodded as she tried to cough her way from embarrassment. "O-Okay so, we have everything done. All we need to do now is to make a recap of everything."

" _Aw… She recovered. That's sad."_ Mayu thought to herself as she sighed quietly. "Right. We'll handle the organization of events. We'll be making sure everything is done accordingly." She happily said as she shot a wink at the blonde who flinched a bit. She smirked a bit at the sight. _"How cute!"_ she exclaimed to herself. She continued to stare at the blonde.

" _What's happening? Why is she staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"_ the blonde panicked inside. She trembled a bit as Mayu stared at her. _"NO. I'll NOT succumb to her!"_ Lily breathed in, calmly thinking.

As the three treasurers looked at the scene before them, only one thought came to mind. _"This is interesting!"_ they thought at once.

Lily opened her eyes and tried to look Mayu in the eyes and smile. "Yes. It will be a pleasure to be partnered with you. I am sure that we'll be great FRIENDS after this." She said, adding stress on the word friend.

This shook Mayu to the core. Gumi coughed, trying to suppress the 'friendzoned' remark. Rin smirked at the scene and Meiko tried to hide a laugh.

"Going back." Lily turned to the board, where aside from the announcements and reminders of the presidents, is a checklist of the things that they need to get an approval of, the distribution of letters to the teachers for a one week vacation from studies, permits for the equipment, and the outright notes about the whole thing. Each box already has a check on each, indicating the completion. She thought for a second and looked at the amused humans on the futon. "Senpai, you'll be in charge of the booth. Announcing the schedule and printing them out are your jobs. Please be aware of what you say at the PA speakers. We don't want this to be a bit less serious of an event. Also, please take note of the schedule we discussed earlier. We don't want you to be stuttering. It would ruin the image of the student council."

Meiko's mouth fell a bit. "S-Sure…"

Lily turned her attention to Gumi and Rin. "You two would be commentators. Make the whole thing as exciting as possible. Motivate them so that they'll do their best. Try to emphasize on the fact that we have the ten percent increase of club funding. Do I need to elaborate more on that?" she asked. The two shook their heads as they stared unbelievably at Lily.

Meiko smirked. "Wow. Didn't expect that."

"I know right?" Rin agreed. "Didn't know that you were like that if you set your mind to it! Definitely new!"

"The good kind of new!" Gumi added.

Lily didn't know if she should be offended or what. "Just like what they said, don't judge a book by its cover. Anyway! Now that that's settled!" She jumped towards the futon laid on the floor. "Let's sleep. We'll have a lot to work on tomorrow." She buried her face on the pillow. "Good night, guys." Then, she automatically blacked out.

Mayu was left standing in front of the whiteboard while the treasurers stared at her, worried. "M-Mayu-san..? Are you okay?" Gumi asked.

Silence ensued so when Mayu sighed loudly, the other three were startled. "Guess, I have to try tomorrow." Mayu said as she took a place next to Lily's. _"She terrified me… but her stature just awhile ago and the childish side of her… Aaahhhhh…."_ She quivered a bit, thinking of the way Lily expressed herself earlier. _"I've fallen even more~~~ Hah! Now, I can't let her go!"_

"I bet you a hundred that she's gushing over Lily right now." Rin said.

"I'll take it." Gumi said with a smirk.

Mayu sat up straight and sat together with the treasurers. "I can't sleep! I keep thinking of how cool she is!"

Rin put her open hand in front of Gumi and the greenette put a hundred on her hand. "Heh. She is cool huh?"

Mayu squealed quietly, careful not to wake up the sleeping blonde.

"That answers that!" Meiko laughed. "It is still a surprise though. She can be as popular as Luka if ever she decides to straighten up."

"Yeah. Too bad, though. She won't." Gumi said. "In the years that I have been friends with her, I have witnessed the way her admirers always go in and out because of her on and off switch."

"S-She has admirers?" Mayu asked. At the thought of people trying to get her attention, she clenched on the futon. Her eyes almost saw red but she was able to control it.

"That's a bit sad but I am guessing that she's not as oblivious as Luka." Rin said.

"What do you mean?" Meiko asked.

"Well… She has almost all of the school population drooling over her last year." Rin said. "And she doesn't know that was happening."

Gumi scoffed a bit. "Right. Like she wouldn't notice the letters on her desks." she says doubtful.

Rin laughed. "Funny story about that. She thinks that someone is bullying her and just throws them away! Hahahah imagine the look on their faces."

Meiko sweat-dropped. "I kinda feel sorry for the rejected humans. I wouldn't put it past them to if they snapped at some point."

"Haha. Yeah… they did…" Rin said on a low note. "They confronted her about it at some point. They almost became too aggressive and tried to trap her somewhere. But, she still doesn't understand what's happening. She was able to get out of those though."

Meiko and Gumi gapped at the information. "Seriously?" the greenette exclaimed. "Compared to that heartbreaker, Miku is not at all oblivious. She doesn't want to have anything to do with them though. She even announced it at the PA." Gumi said excitedly. She coughed and tried to imitate Miku's voice. " _To those leaving letters inside my locker, please stop. Don't waste the trees for this type of things. Thank you."_

"Pffttt… I bet she got excused by so many for confessions." Rin said with a smirk at the thought.

"Heh! That's actually right!" Gumi laughed. "She got straight up confessions for almost a month! She looked tired by the end of it and actually thought of using the PA to reject all of them at once!"

"I see. Then they had the closure that they needed." Mayu said. "So her admirers have it nice. I can't imagine not telling Lily how I feel and not try to get her. It would have been sad. I feel for Luka's admirers."

"Mayu, you were there too." Rin said. "You should have noticed the way people would just sigh and stare at her during the time when she played Romeo."

Mayu looked dumbfounded. "They looked like they are enjoying the show. She acted quite well and gave off the charm of a prince. Isn't that it?"

"No, Mayu, no. Oh! Fun fact: we went to an all-girl's school!" Rin smirked. The rest went silent. "Yeah. She attracts both!"

Gumi and Meiko remained silent but that didn't surprise them at all. Mayu remained silent as well with her eyes shut and her eyebrows furrowed, not paying attention but trying to figure out what Rin meant. "Oh! You mean, Luka's fiance right? That one is irritating!"

Meiko's mouth went agape while Gumi restrained a very loud 'WHAT' from her mouth. Seeing the reactions, Rin pinched Mayu to the side and gave her a 'you are not supposed to tell anyone!' look. "A-Are you serious?!" Gumi shouted, almost waking Lily up from her sleep.

Rin sighed as she found that she can't avoid this question. "Yeah. Unfortunately… this one is forced on her by her step-parents for money."

Mayu nodded. "It's like they are trying to sell her off."

Meiko gulped as she feels the sweat on her forehead slide down. "How did she react?" She is almost afraid to ask but she has to know.

"Violently..?" Gumi guessed.

Rin shook her head. This left the other two silent, not knowing how to react. "She… just went with it, like always…" She whispered, gritting her teeth in frustration. _"And I can't do anything against this…"_

She remembered the time when Luka was forcibly taken by their chauffeur back to those cruel human beings. She remembered fighting the buff chauffeur who is gripping the hair of the Luka when they were at grade school. She remembers the soft voice of Luka trying to calm her down as the smile on Luka's face didn't fade, despite the pain on her head. She silently whispers 'I am okay. Don't worry. Bye'.

They were cruel… but she can't do anything against it then and she can't do anything now, except support her. Even after Luka said that she wants to run away for senior high school, she supports her. She even helped to pay for Luka's tuition fees to enter senior high in Euphony. She was just glad that her father-a personal friend of Luka's deceased parents- helped her to enter.

This, however, didn't make Rin's hatred for Luka's step-parents disappear. _"I hate them…"_ Feeling the anger rise from her body, Rin took hold of the nearest hand, which is Gumi's, and gripped it tight to avoid blowing up. This is one of the things that Luka taught Rin during their childhood days. "I-I am sorry that I grabbed your hand, Gumi, but this is the only thing that I can do to control my emotions from getting out of control." She said as she let go of Gumi's hand.

The greenette was not having any of that though. She held the blonde's hand. "Don't hold back…" Gumi said as she gripped the blonde's hand tighter to show her support.

"Yeah… it will cause more pain if you hold it back, you know…" Meiko whispered.

"Please keep this a secret from her." she says as she feels the heat of her tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. She wiped her eyes and pleaded. "Everything. Even the fact that I almost cried. Please…"

They nodded while Mayu hugged the small blonde. "Thanks, guys. But, heh… can't say I don't have the same situation though. My mom has been training me for her company. This Senior High is the last and only freedom that I feel that she will let me have but at least I have that." She smiles. "Same goes for you, right?" she asks Mayu.

"…" The white-haired yandere straightened her back and closes her eyes as she nods. "After this, I'll probably get shipped to a foreign country to learn more about my family business."

"What about Lily? Aren't you in love with her?" Meiko asked. "Are you just going to leave like that?"

"Of course not… I'll probably drag her with me after. That is if ever I get her to love me in the same way that I love her." Mayu says lovingly as she thought of the smile the long-haired blonde would show. "Of course, I respect whatever decision she'll make but that doesn't mean that I'll stop loving or being possessive with her so… If she won't, well, let's just say that she'll be under surveillance for a very long time." She smiles.

Gumi and Meiko sweat-dropped but smiles. "Once a Yandere, Always a Yandere. I guess." Meiko laughs.

The greenette smiles a bit and pulls Rin towards her so that the blonde's head is on Gumi's lap. "I bet that you guys never even asked your parents for it." Rin was shocked as she looks up to Gumi, her eyebrows furrowed and her frown a bit agape as if saying 'what are you talking about and why the hell did you make me have you as a pillow'. "Have you tried to ask?" The greenette grins at her.

At this, Rin felt a rush of heat on her cheeks. She looks away as she pouts and mumbles "It's not like we really had a chance…"

Gumi chuckles. "You never asked, right? Then, maybe you should! You can never tell. Maybe they just don't know what you want to be or something."

Rin hums as she turns her head away from the stare of the greenette. She moves away from her and took a pillow to lay on. While Gumi chuckles and took a space beside the little blonde. The brunette shrugs. "Well shit. I feel like a third wheel in this room." Meiko as she laughs.

Rin throws a pillow towards Meiko. "Let's just sleep, senpai."

"Oh, how fierce." She lays down with the pillow under her head. "Good night then~~"

Mayu stretched and took the area beside Lily and Rin. She stared for a while at the other blonde's sleeping face, smiling at her serene expression. The soft snore of the blonde comforted her, making her heart race. _"Please… be mine… Don't let anyone else do so…"_ She thought as she moved a bit closer to the sleeping face of blonde.

Meanwhile, Meiko, whose back is against the rest of the student council present, remembers what is said on the threat. She grips the pillow as she held back her tears. _"Kaito… Is this really the best for them..?"_

~0~

It is already the next day and classes are suspended for a week. The corridors of the school building remain silent as the opening ceremony starts in the auditorium. The student council remain by the doors of the said area as students continue to walk silently through it, each determined to win for the price.

From the crowd, you can see the partition of clubs by the overall color and aura of each. This competitive spirit is triggered by the promised

"Welcome, to the sports festival." Roshi says in the microphone. "I see that you guys are ready to get at each other's throats." She said with an amused smirk on her face. "I guess, the 10 percent addition to club budget is no joke. All of this won't be possible without the pact between the treasurers and the event managers. Around of applause for them, everybody."

The whole crowd bursts with cheers as the said people took the stage in a single file line. Roshi handed the microphone to Lily. "Thank you, principal Negito." She says as she bows to the principal. She turns her head to the crowd and swiftly made a scan of the room.

"Today is only the start of the string of events for this school. It may look insignificant as we are a school of musical abilities but we," she gestured to Mayu who is at her side. "believe that this is also one of the most important event as it is important to exercise in both mind and body. And so, we came up with an idea to get you guys motivated. With the blessing of the treasurers, we present to whoever the winner of this competition maybe the 10 percent raise in club funding. I hope that this would do as it say - to motivate." She went silent for a second and the whole room changed atmosphere, as they know what the audience knows of what she will say next. It became heavier as lily spoke in a quiet tone. "However, at the end of the competition, the winning team will get a chance to double up that number if they are to win against the treasurers themselves in a field chosen by the winning club. If the club however fails, that ten percent will be halved and only a five percent increase will take place. Nevertheless, a win is still a win! So, guys, do your best and have fun!" she says with a fist raised above her head.

The crowd cheered as the competitive spirit took over the whole auditorium. The microphone, then, is given back to the principal. She gave a few more speeches while the treasurers and the event managers take their places. Mayu and Lily hurriedly went to the athletic grounds for the first game, together with Rin and Gumi. Meanwhile, Meiko went to the PA room, together with Miku and Luka. The other student council members went to crowd control, especially the Disciplinary Unit. They are by the auditorium dorms as of the moment, as they try to make the exit as orderly as possible.

In the PA room, Meiko sat on a chair in front of the panel wherein a lot of buttons and slide bars are placed. It looked complicated at first but as the brunette skillfully manage the panel, the two freshmen stared in awe. After a while of checking the volume and the overall sound quality, she reached out for the microphone and its stand. She placed it near her. She cleared her throat first before she presses a button on the panel.

"Good morning, Euphony. Please be informed of the location of the first game, scheduled to be held in 10 minutes at the athletic field." She said. "Please grab a leaflet from a student council member for your own convenience or just basically look at any flyer on the boards of the school. Thank you." Letting go of the button, Meiko leaned back and breathed out a sigh. Noticing the silence of the two, Meiko turned around and faced them. "What? Is there is something on my face?"

"That was just so unexpected." Miku exclaimed. "You handled it so beautifully too. It was kind of cool!"

"I agree. I would like to know how you operated it, senpai." Luka said as she took a seat next Meiko eyeing the complicated panel in front of her.

"Me too, please." Miku said as she took went between Luka and Meiko to get a closer look.

Meanwhile, the Rin and Gumi sat on a booth, set-up for the commentators. It is a tent which is standing on metal four metals poles. Under this is a wooden table and two chairs. The two commentators put on their headphones and then moved the mic piece so that it is near their mouths. "Good morning, nerds!" says Rin as she settled on her chair with a stack of papers in front of her.

"Definitely a good morning, Rin. We are your commentators for this year's sport's festival! I am Megpoid Gumi and this here with me is…"

"Kagamine Rin, nerds! I hope you, guys brought your guts 'cause this year the treasurers are kind enough to allow that increase."

Gumi laughed. "That's right! We'll have to know who we are going to give this privilege first. We have the track and field event for now."

"Track and Field, huh? I would have beaten them if I were to join them."

"Hahahaha!" Gumi smirked and shushed. "Let's get on with the first game!" She announced the participants and continued with their part.

Mayu and Lily are directing the participants to their places while making sure the arrangements for the next event would be prepared so they had to go directly to the admin to make sure. They run around all over the place, trying to keep everything organized and directing the rest of the student council in their roles as crowd control or keeping the peace.

~0~

As the event took place that week, it went well. The student council improved relationships with the student body and between them, especially Meiko, Miku, and Luka.

They bonded over the whole PA system. Luka was especially in love with the whole idea and thinks if she can produce her own songs with these.

"Hahaha! That's right, Luka!" Meiko laughs. She was enamored by the way Luka would passionately talk of her future and her dream. "You have quite a childish side to you when it comes to music!"

"Ah…" Embarrassed, she buried her head into her hands, trying to cover the red of her cheeks. "I talked to much, did I? Sorry, senpai."

"Adorable too! You are not like your cousin! Also, you don't have to apologize. It was a thrill to see you like that!" the brunette teased

A knock on the door is heard, indicating Miku's arrival. "Senpai!" says Miku as she enters the room. "I have the food!"

"Thanks, Miku! You are such an angel!' she cooed with fluttering eyes.

"Haha, alright senpai but you have to pay me back!" She says with a teasing tone, earning a pout from the senpai. "I bought some takoyaki for you, Luka." Miku says sweetly as she hands her a box takoyaki.

Luka's face lightened up instantly at sight and smell. "Thanks a lot, Miku!" she says with a joyful smile on her face as she takes the box in her hands. Miku saw how the pinkette looked at the food with wide childish eyes. " _She is so cute!_ " Miku thought.

"Aww. How nice. Are you going to have her pay for that too?" Meiko said as she look at the scene before her. Well, she was ignored but at least she has a good view in front of her. She can almost see the flowers blooming from around them! " _Wait a minute. Could this be… 'Looovveeee'..!_ " She smirked at the thought but soon was able to verify it to be true.

Luka held out a piece of Takoyaki for Miku to eat. The teal recipient was surprised at first but seeing as the pinkette is waiting for her, she blushed a bit as she leaned in closer to take the food from Luka. " _Another couple!_ " Meiko rejoiced but then again her teasing mode was activated in an instant. The brunette rolled her chair to the one behind Luka's and hugged the pinkette from behind. "Awwww~~ Is Miku the only on to get some? How about me?" Meiko cooed close to Luka's ear.

Miku's aura immediately darkened as soon as Meiko hugged the pinkette from behind but when she whispered those words… it was terrifying. Miku is still smiling but her eyes are wide open with a hint of murder in her eyes. " _Hehe… She's a lot scarier than IA…_ " a cold sweat rolled on forehead, instantly regretting her decision.

"Sure, senpai! Here!" Luka said happily as she holds out the piece in front of her. In that instant, Meiko made a split decision. _"Get killed or not?"_ she asked herself. _"And can't she read the atmosphere? Oh… Right, she can't! Gotta find a way out!"_ she panicked on the inside. "W-W-Why don't you give it Miku instead!" she says with a smile. "She looks like she needs some more! I mean look at that hungry face! Go ahead!" she says as she separates from Luka and gave Miku a playful wink.

Miku blushed again at the realization of what she just did. She would have face-palmed right now if it weren't a certain pinkette who is waiting for her to take a bite of the takoyaki in front of her. She leaned a bit forward and ate the piece. "Thanks, Luka!"

"Don't mention it!" Luka says as she proceeded to eat the rest of the takoyaki by herself. "Nothing beats Takoyaki, except for Tuna!" she gleefully shouts.

" _Ohhh… So her favorite is Tuna hmmm?"_ Miku thought.

Meiko smirked a bit. "I know a recipe with BOTH leeks and tuna in it!" she shares. She winks at them with a smile on her face. "Negitoro!"

They spent the rest of their days there, together and it was quite fun with them, especially with the constant teases of the jolly senpai.

~0~

Meanwhile, the two commentators are having fun making the audience riled up with constant comments of rivalry between two clubs in certain events but mostly teasing them. The otaku club is winning most of the time for some reason and this gave the commentators an opportunity to add salt in injury.

"Woooh! That was extreme right, Rin?" Gumi says as she fans her hand in front of her. The basketball game just ended with the otaku club winning over the fencing club on the third day of the week.

"Yeah! The otaku club has been winning left and right with moves not seen even in the television! I call that an 11/10!" Rin says with sparkling eyes.

"But really, though, Rin. The other clubs needed to catch up or else they'll lose the victory to a nerd club like that. No offense! But you guys are now, officially cool in my eyes!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I didn't know that being nerds could make you athletic. But, I guess that would explain us then."

Gumi smirked. "Hahahaha! You know it!"

They are having fun too. Meanwhile the rest of the student council are helping with the clean-up per event and crowd control – with the disciplinary committee in a constant alert on any kind of violation, like the usual. It may seem like a bad job but it actually helped them get closer with the student body.

It was all well and good, however, trouble is brewing as another student tries to get Lily's attention by getting into trouble. During the time when they were organizing the event, Lily became known as the cool but goofy event manager that some would like to get to know. It resulted to the flying of hearts from here and there from both guys and girls. This makes Mayu turn into her yandere side, more often than needed. She can control it at an extent though.

However, there is that one second year girl who is always trying to get Lily's attention in one way or another. Lily doesn't notice but Mayu does. Every. Little. Detail.

Right now, they are having a swimming contest. They are walking through the doors to the pool. While all the students are already inside the building, that very same girl is now doing her next stunt - to stumble from invisible rocks and fall so that Lily would catch her which she did. _"! You sneaky bitch!"_ Mayu thought as she witnessed stunt took place. The girl wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and gave her those flirty eyes. Lily stood her up and asked her to be more careful. The girl didn't remove her arms from the other's neck and shortened the distance a bit between them.

This triggered Mayu's yandere side and caused a switch to flip in her brain. She stormed towards the two and grabbed the girl by the collar. "How dare you..!" she fumed. Mayu raised her fist in the air and pulled back, ready to put a fist mark on the girl's cheek.

Lily became alerted and firmly grabbed Mayu's hand. "Mayu! Stop this!" Lily shouted gripping Mayu's hand even tighter. Despite Lily's tone, Mayu's arm didn't relent and kept on trying to break free from Lily's grip. "Mayu! Stop it!" She ordered. "I SAID STOP IT!" she snapped. From this, Mayu stopped and let go of the girl who scrambled to get up and run away from the two. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" the blonde shouted, obviously angered by the whole thing.

Mayu gripped her fists. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she shouted pushing Lily to a nearby wall. With a grunt from Lily, the blonde found herself cornered by the yandere. "YOU keep on tolerating that bitch when you know about my feelings! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I'VE FELT?!"

Lily angrily stared at Mayu. "I was about to handle that situation." she countered with the same tone of anger in her voice. "When YOU decided to go and terrorize the student!" She was the one cornered but she stood straight and she knows she has the height advantage. Lily glared at Mayu. The white-haired girl took a step backward. "You know! I thought you were nice until now! And yes, I do know how you feel but that doesn't mean that you have to do something like that!" Lily grabbed Mayu's collar and forced Mayu to look directly in her eyes. The albino shook as she saw the rage fuming from Lily's eyes. _"There's no escape…"_ Mayu thought hopelessly.

"If you do this again, I won't ever- EVER, see your face again." she whispered menacingly in Mayu's ears. She dropped Mayu's collar and went back inside the pool's building.

Mayu's knees failed to keep her upright. She sat on concrete ground with her legs at the side. Hot tears flowed at the corner of her eyes. She covered her mouth, trying to avoid her voice to become apparent to the rest of the group, inside the building.

~0~

The two shared a bad blood between them the next days of the week long sports festival. Whenever they would communicate, Lily would be cold and more directing than her usual friendly tone. Mayu's heart pricked at the sight of another student asking Lily about something and giving them the warmth. She saw red once again, however, remembering what the blonde has said to her, she chose to look and walk away from Lily. This is routine was kept until they reached the end of the sports festival.

It is already the end of the sports festival as Roshi gave her speech and the award to the winner who in the end is the otaku club. It turns out that they have been watching sports anime and are practicing the moves of said anime that they were almost as athletic as the treasurers. They didn't want to battle the treasurers, though, so they just took what they have. As the final applause starts to fade, the student body slowly diminished from the auditorium and walked home with an aching body but a fun experience.

The event managers, however, didn't stop from organizing as clean-up is needed. As the end approaches, the men from the administration who helped with the clean-up at the auditorium went home and only the event managers were left. There were silence between them. It was almost painful for them.

Lily begun to walk towards the exit while fixing her head piece to remove. "Wait! Lily!" Mayu shouted as she jogged towards the blonde. Lily, however, continued to walk away. "Wait! Please..!" she pleaded.

The blonde visibly stopped moving. She released a sigh and turned around to face the other event manager. "What do you what with me?" She said with the same coldness in her eyes.

Mayu stopped from getting near her, knowing that if she gets any closer she will ruin the very last speck of trust the blonde has of her. "I-I am sorry…" she said just enough for Lily to hear. Seeing the blonde's face devoid of emotion, Mayu set her gaze at the floor as her eyes get teary of the thought of her beloved not forgiving her. She closed her eyes as she tries but fails to do so. "I… didn't mean to do something so… violent…" She paused as she feels her whimper coming out. She shed her tears despite shedding them almost endlessly throughout the nights of their fight. "I-I-I-I... I was just…" She cries, unable to speak even more, as she constantly tries to wipe them with her blazer's sleeves.

Lily sighed and smiled. _"She learned her lesson…"_ The blonde took steps towards the crying girl. Each step she took, Mayu flinched slightly anticipating a negative response. Lily's faces softens at the sight of this girl. "Mayu…" she says. The trembling girl's response came as a whimper. The blonde wrapped her arms around Mayu and whispered "Thank you, Mayu…"

Mayu's eyeshot open as soon as she heard Lily's soothing voice. She hesitantly yet timidly returned Lily's hug and buried her face on Lily's neck. "I am sorry…" she whispered as she cried.

The blonde rubbed circles on the other event manager's back, comforting her. She feels Mayu's grip on her uniform tighten. "Hehe… calm down, alright?" she whispers with her usual tone. She feels her nod and sniffle. Lily is the first to separate from it as she needs to make something clear. "Now, listen, okay?" she says, looking straight into copper eyes. "I am serious about what I said. You should not do anything radical, okay? I don't want to get my fellow event manager expelled over something like this." she says with a smile on her face.

Mayu felt her cheeks go red and her heart thumping over a million at a time. _"I really do love you.."_ she thought as she tries to close the distance between them. Nearing her lips, she thought " _But… I know I'll have to wait for you…_ " she touches her forehead on Lily's. "Yeah… Alright, but please forgive my jealousy as you know." She moves kiss Lily's cheek. "I am in love with you." She moves away from Lily who is left speechless and red. "Right then! Let's go back to the dorm?"

The next day, the student council held their usual weekly meeting. IA and Yukari started the meeting by congratulating the event managers for the success of the sports festival. "Great job, guys! I am sure that Sonika-senpai and Maika-senpai would have been proud of you guys." Says Yukari.

IA nodded with a smile on her face. "It must have been hard going from here to there. I saw that you guys were so exhausted in the middle of week. Thank you for going that extra mile to prepare for this event."

Mayu and Lily smiled. "It's no problem, senpai!" Lily said happily. "It is our job after all!" Mayu nodded in agreement.

Meiko smirked. "Uh-huh! And you guy became closer." she gleefully states. "That was some heart-warming scenes yesterday! Right, Miku? Luka?"

The two just chuckled and gave them and friendly smile and wink. The event managers reddened in embarrassment. " _They saw us…_ " Lily thought as she buried her face in her arms.

Yukari sighed, almost figuring out what happened but decided not to go further. "Okay..? Going back. We thank you for your efforts and we expect the same for the other activities." she smiles as them.

"But then, we have another business to tend to." IA proclaimed. She took the pile of papers on the table. "Have you guys seen through the playlist?" She asked.

The student council took out theirs and showed it to the president. Their papers are inked with different colors as they point out some corrections so that each piece is matched according their voices.

"We have been ready since the day you gave it to us." says Yuuma in a matter of fact. "It was rather easy for me and eggplant head to come up with ways to make it our own. We even managed to theorize who would go with what song." Gakupo winked as he leaned back on his chair.

"And..?" said Yukari with her hand indicating continuation. "I assume that it matches most of us here?"

Yuuma sighed and sat up straight. "Yes, indeed it did." Yukari let out a smirk to which IA responded with her hand drilled to Yukari's face to make her stop.

"And the freshmen? How are you guys?" IA asked. They flashed a big smile at the upperclassmen, indicating the success of their practices at night, during the festival and before it. "Nice." she smiled proudly. "But we can't be so sure yet. Roshi will be kept here from Monday until a five days."

"'kept prisoner' is the more appropriate term to use." A voice from the door interjects.

"Please ignore that creepy person who is always eaves-dropping on us." says Yukari. "Anyway, you guys will be hanging out here after school for practice until you guys have made yourself better. And Roshi will be helping you do so. Be warned though. She can be pretty heartless with comments."

IA nodded. "That would be all."

As they were dismissed, the two vice-presidents went over to Meiko, saying that they have something scheduled for the day. As they left the room, Kaito gave a worrying glance over them. _"What is she doing? She's making it harder for herself!"_ He thought.

~0~

Kaito brushed through his hair, waiting for a certain brunette at the dormitory lounge. " _Meiko, do you know what you're doing?_ " he thought, exasperated. He thinks that she is making a big mistake. _"Is this the reason why you haven't been looking me in the eye lately?"_

The bluenette flinched as the sound of the front door opening reached him, along with a jolly talk between the familiar voice of his sister and the brunette.

"I am going to head up to my room, now, senpai." says Miku as she goes up to her. "Thanks for today! It was fun." She said as she heads upstairs.

Meiko chuckled. "Of course you did! Seeing Luka that cute is quite a treat for you isn't it?" she teased.

Miku reddened as she is caught. "S-Shut up, senpai."

The brunette laughed out loud but as soon as she caught a glimpse of the bluenette in the lounge, her smile faded. Nevertheless, her tone still sounded jolly so that Miku won't notice. "Good night, Miku-chan!" she gleefully shouted at the retreating girl.

After a faint good night from the tealette, she walked to the lounge. There she is met with Kaito's worried glance. "Meiko, what are you doing?" he asked in a low voice. "You are making this harder on yourself."

Meiko crossed her arms. She sat on the sofa opposite Kaito's. "I-I know. That's why I want out of the whole intervening thing." She said with a guilty but resolved glint in her brown eyes. "I get it, now…"

Kaito is taken aback. Was she really going to change her mind? "What are you saying? Miku will be endangered if we don't do this!"

Meiko bit her lip. "But we can't allow those goons from taking Luka either! They are vile creatures!"

"We decided, right?" He asked with hurt evident in his voice. "We knew that the best course to take is to do as they ask. It is… What's best for them…"

Meiko scratched her head in annoyance. "There has got to be another way! She is a good girl. She's-!" she was stopped midway by Kaito hand on her arms. He was looking at her with understanding. Those blue eyes were teary as they looked at the brunette's brown eyes. "K-Kaito… I can't do it…" she says in a whisper as she feels the tears that are about to flow out.

The bluenette wrapped his arms around Meiko. Meiko hugged back and buried her face at the crook of Kaito's neck. "I know. I know… She's precious, isn't she?" He felt her nod. "It's okay… I can do it by myself…" he whispered as he rubbed Meiko's back.

The brunette gripped on Kaito even tighter as she knows that she has to say Kaito a little bit of information. "I-I-I know why Miku would intervene." she whispered. She separated from Kaito who looked into the brunette's eyes, a bit confused due to the sudden change of subjects. "Luka… uhmm… She'll be a great sister-in-law."

Kaito's eyes widened at the realization. "No way..!"

~Miku's P.O.V.~

" _Huh..? Where am I?"_ Miku asked herself. She is in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with someone, surrounded by people she doesn't know and the student council. The person was blurry but she got the sense that it is someone that she is comfortable with. Deciding to think nothing of it, she continued dancing with the person.

They danced and danced but somehow, she knows that something is wrong. Every time she would turn her head to see the people surrounding her, the person would twirl her or swiftly turn them around. _"What's wrong with this guy?"_

At the corner of her eye, she saw a pale flash of pink. Pink..? "Luka?" They twirled around again, this time someone joined their dance. It was Luka and a guy with white hair. They danced gracefully and beautifully. The guy's loving smile seemed to light up their atmosphere but as soon as Miku saw the Luka's face, she knows that this is not something that she wanted but something that is forced on her. Her eyes were dead as she looked at her partner. Even though she was smiling, she knows that it is forced from the way she moves so unenthusiastically and robot-like.

Then… for a split second… their eyes met and immediately the tealette felt the need to get away from this and just get her away from the guy. She tried to pry herself away from her partner but the guy tightened his grip on her hand and her waist, obviously not willing to let her go. "What's wrong with you?! Let me go!" she shouted.

Luka seemed to have turned her head towards them but to no avail. She turned her head back to her partner and made no notice to the tealette. "What's wrong? Luka?" She tries to shout but it never reached anywhere. It is as if they are inside a glass cage. Their dance ended with the people in the room, clapping and cheering for the two.

The crowd were happy but not all of them. The student council were speechless and have no idea what's going on except for three people - Rin, Mayu, and Meiko. They tried to get to the two despite being blocked by the other crowd. They were struggling, screaming, at them. It made Miku know what is going on. She struggled even more, trying to break free from the guy that is holding her. "Let go of me!"

Just when she broke free, the two began to go far away with the guy leading her by the pinkette's lower back. Enraged, Miku charged for them. "Let go of her!" she shouts.

Luka stopped from walking and turned her head to meet Miku's gaze but the guy took her arm and forcibly dragged her away. "No! Get away from her!" She charges forward even more in an attempt to reach them but the same man hugs her from behind. "Let me go! Luka is..!" she shouts but they were already gone. She lost her…

~0~

Miku gasped as the sound of her alarm clock filled her ears. She sat up and buried her hands in her teal hair. "Wha-What's with that dream..?" She murmured. She doesn't know what it was about but she knows that it left her feeling helpless. "I-I-I can't remember any of it… but I feel anxious… Is it because of the meet and greet..?"

It is already time for the meet and greet. The sports festival was a success and then came what important event the student council now has. They all prepared for this but… "W _hy does it still feel like something is going to be wrong?"_ A knock on the door, alerted her that someone is outside her room. "Miku..?" says Gumi. "We're gonna eat some breakfast."

Miku exhaled and laid back on her bed. "I'll be out in a few minutes!" she said out loud.

"Alright! We'll be at the usual table then!" Gumi said.

The tealette sighed as she sat up once again and got out of her bed. Upon opening the cabinet, her student council uniform – a white blazer with the insignia of Euphony Senior High on the right arm on a shirt of their choice, along with a bottom attire of their choosing which in Miku's case is a pair of blue denim jeans.

She took out a pair of hairbands and closed the cabinet. She tied her hair securely to the side of her head, routinely making twin-tails.

A day ago, a letter made its way to the hands of the principals, telling them that they will be picked up at 4:30 pm. A limousine will be making its way to fetch them at the school's front gate.

It's already the day – the day everyone is anxious about. As Miku was about to touch her door knob, she felt an uneasiness in her heart. It didn't stop from nervously beating. She figured that it was because of the dream. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out. "We can do this! I know we can… We practiced for this. It will all be alright." she assured herself.

She opened the door and went to the cafeteria after locking the door with the key in her pocket. She was greeted with the usual good mornings of her fellow student council members each are having their usual. It appears that Gumi has already prepared her breakfast as per agreement of a bet. "Good morning, guys." she says with a smile. "Thank you for the food, Gumi!" she says with a smile as she chowed down on the bowl of chopped leeks and a bit of tuna.

Gumi smiled back. "You're welcome, Miku. But you'll lose the next bet!" She challenged as she took a spoons full of chopped carrots.

Miku smirked "We'll see, my friend. We'll see." she said as she took a bite of the heavenly dish. "You make the best chopped leeks ever!"

Len scoffed. "Any kind of leek is the best for you, Miku."

"Hey! Let's be positive here, Len-kun. At least, she already has it with tuna." Cul said as she put her chop sticks down. "She's eating healthy!"

Gumi smirked. "Yeah, we should thank Luka. Ever since Luka said that her favorite is actually tuna, you-" Miku took a chopped leek and boomeranged it so that it would hit Gumi before she actually finishes the sentence. "How can you make such a weak vegetable turn into a deadly weapon?" the greenette asked as she rubbed the side of her face.

"Good question, my friend." Miku winked as she ate another spoonsful of chopped leeks and some Tuna. "But that remains a secret."

Lily sighed, placing her chin on her palm. "Another weirdo of the club…"

"Heh. Lily, you're not referring to your 'partner', right?" Len smirked as he saw the redness of the blond's cheeks. "You two have been getting along nicely. I wonder how you've manage being able to control the yandere, after being so popular for handling that event."

"Shut up you." Lily said embarrassed.

"Now is the day huh?" Someone asked from behind them. It was IA, together with Meiko and Kaito. "Good morning, guys." IA says as she took a seat beside Lily.

"Hope that you guys are not trembling with nervousness, now!" Meiko says as she took a seat next to Cul.

Kaito took the seat next to Len. "It would be understandable though, if you are."

"We are alright, senpai." Says Cul with a enthusiastic smile. "I am kind of excited about this. And also, I need to make those lessons with Principal Negito into good use." she says with a fist raised. "She trained us hard for this!"

Cringing, Meiko slumped on the table. "I can never be used to roshi being called principal."

Kaito laughs and agrees. "Same here." He looks at his watch and says "We have a lot of time in our hands, do whatever you want until then. Right? President?" he smiles at them.

IA looked a bit concerned for the upperclassman but she and Yukari have been talking about this over the phone. They decided to keep away from the whole situation and just let them handle this because only they know what is really going. However, they know that they will either help or hinder Kaito and Meiko if needed be. She sighed and smiled at the rest of the group. "Yeah. Just be sure to wear your blazers. Yukari and I have tailored especially for this occasion."

The brunette hummed in approval. "I don't know why I didn't think of this when I was president. But meh! I guess this only happens when the presidents are in SOOO Sync that they have that parental instinct for their members." she smirked but she knows that IA won't get what she is hinting at. _"Luka and IA are so similar in a lot of ways. Being oblivious is one."_ She thought.

"Is that so…" IA thought for a minute. "I guess so. Maybe." she shrugged.

"Huh… If that is true then… Who is the mother and the father?" Cul asked innocently. Gumi and Meiko held in a laugh while the rest looked a bit red, excluding IA of course. "What?"

"Cul, I think she meant it figuratively." explains IA. "Anyway, I am going to head out. I need to talk to Yukari about something. See you, later." she said as she excused herself and left for the school.

"Heh! If they were parents, I'd say Yukari would be the mother and IA would be the father." Meiko snickered. "I am sure Roshi would agree hahaha."

"Hahaha! I agree!" Gumi smirked.

Miku looked at her phone for the time. "Oh, I have to meet with Luka-chan too. We are going to practice for a few more." She stood up and left with the tray. "Bye, guys!" She gleefully said as she headed back to her room for a change of clothes.

Meiko sighed and thought " _Young love…"_ in a dreamy tone. _"I am sad though about what is going to happen to them later on."_ She glanced at Kaito who is visibly gripping at the table.

~0~

In a few hours, a limousine drives from a building with the insignia of Music Cross as it is instructed by a white-haired guy. "At last… We will meet again, loved one." he whispers as he turns to enter the building.

From there, he meets up with a few people waiting for him inside. "Everything is ready, Piko." A girl with a peach colored hair said in a formal tone. "We are ready."

"That's good, CyberDiv. Then we'll just have to wait for them then!" he gleefully stated.

"Just to be perfectly clear, Piko." says a brunette guy with a pair of eye glasses. "We did not do this for you. We just want to have that school to have one less power house."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know Kiyoteru. I am still excited though." he says enthusiastically with his hand in his pocket. "After all, I get to see my fiancé again after so long!"

"I am itching to beat those love bird." murmured a black haired person with a short ponytails. "They were literally making out on the stage last time!"

"Tone, they didn't." Kiyoteru said. "We just picked a love song."

"Whatever. I still want to beat them." she crossed her arms.

"Haha! I just want to see that blue-haired hotty." says a guys with red hair and a pair of headphones on his head.

"Ars.. I think I have told you this a million of times but he's already in a relationship with that brunette big-boobs." says a orange-haired girl. She has her hair styled into a ponytail.

"Awww… Don't worry, Diana, she'll notice you." says Ars.

"I am straight, you idiot."

"Of course you are." he smirked.

"Regardless of all of your opinions, we'll proceed with the plan. Got it?" Kiyoteru said. "Let's prepare for our guests." he smiles.

 **That's it for Chapter 4. This was hard to come up with honestly. But really that was just an excuse for the late update. That and... Final exams. Hahaha;;;**

 **Miku: You did your best, though. So take it like the person you are.**

 **..;;; But it's late...**

 **Luka: *grabs Roshi by the face* You. Did. Your. Best. So stop whining.**

 **Miku: *Atmosphere of death surrounds her* Hahaha! YEAH. STOP IT!**

 **... Luka, I think Miku needs a hug.**

 **Luka: *hugs miku* Are you alright?**

 **Miku: /**

 **...;;;; I seriously feel like a third wheel here. Anyways, thanks for keeping the flame alive for this. And... I hope that you didn't give up on me... On us... Please drop by a review. Also, I appreciate those who liked and followed my story ^^ it is part of the reason why I kep ton going with these fics. That and those two over there [get a room! XD]**

 **Luka: See ya guys next chapter~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Ugh… Sorry for the late chapter, guys. I didn't expect that my supposed-to-be-one-shot-fanfic-in-the-making would get so long that it needed another chapter. Honestly though, I can't seem to get one-shots right. Are there any rules about one-shots or something?**

 **Without further ado, I present this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid, crypton, the songs, and etc. The only thing I own is the imagination I used for this.**

Third Person P.O.V.

Four o'clock came. The sun grazing the school grounds with its sunlight causes the students to retreat to the non-tan and cool yet expensive dormitories as opposed to the usual athletics sometimes found lingering on school grounds. But today, only one group of students has been lying in wait inside the school premises – the student council.

They lay in wait inside the student council room. Their faces filled with silent anticipation and excitement as the clock echoes its ticks and tocks throughout the room, together with the humming of the air conditioner attached at the top right corner of the room. Yukari and IA stood by the door way, waiting for a certain principal to knock on the door. Both presidents with their white blazers on as their eyes remain shut seemingly focusing on something. Meanwhile, Miku and Luka have their eyes closed with music sheets in their hands. The rest remain silent, each having their own world, at least until a knock on the door became known. Every one person inside the room perked up.

The principal's voice reached their ears. "They're here."

Yukari and IA turned to their council. Their bodies tensed as the silence became filled with tension from the freshmen. The sitting second years and third years only grabbed the white suits/blazers that hang on their chairs for them to wear. The freshmen blankly has their head turned to their own suit/blazers, visibly shaking in nervousness and anticipation in what would happen in a short while.

Miku and Luka noticed this and glanced at each other, not knowing what to do to motivate the people. Yukari clapped her hands and gained the attention of people in the room, except for IA who expected this turn. "It is time to show them a card in our hands. I know that some of you are nervous, especially the freshmen." She said with a poker face. Her eyes glanced to the obviously guilty people on the room. "Just remember, you are the best. You are picked here for a reason. And a responsibility as a representative is-" IA silenced the purplette by nudging Yukari's shoulder, trying to make her stop as the people become more tense by the minute she spoke.

The light-pinkette sighed and took a step forward. "Look, we worked hard for this day to come. You guys studied those compositions on your own and with your friends. I and Yukari, and the upperclassmen in the room know how you took Roshi's judgments and criticisms to heart. We have seen how each and every one of you work hard to at least get those standards." IA said, a kind smile on her face. "Let's give them hell if they tried to mess with us." she said softly.

The freshmen breathed a sigh of relief, relieving the tension in their bodies while the rest gave the presidents a grateful smile. "IA-senpai is such a supporting dad…" Cul sniffed. "But thank you, Yukari-kaasan..."

The student council laughed while Yukari blushed and IA just looked clueless. At this point in time, everyone can recognize the purplette's affection towards the other President, except for IA that is, and decided to just let Yukari make her own move but that won't stop them from teasing.

They opened the door and found a similarly laughing principal by the door. "E-Ehem. Congratulations, Yukari, for your marriage." She said with an outstretched hand to which Roshi received an uppercut.

"Let's go, guys. Leave that idiot where she is." Yukari said coldly, despite the heat that is obviously spreading on her cheeks.

A few minutes later, the student council went to the impending limousine, by the gates. The chauffer in his uniform is already out, bowing towards the walking group of students. His eyes are covered by his hat but a small yet frightening smile is on his face. "Good afternoon, Euphony Student Council. Please…" he says as he stands side-ways, opening the door for the back seat. "The masters are waiting."

Meiko gripped her fists tight while Kaito remained emotionless. These are noticed by the presidents who looked at them worriedly as they entered the vehicle. Each disappeared into the vehicle and they took off after the smirking chauffer enter the drive seat.

Roshi held out her wrist, and whispered to her cuff links. "I am ready for a drive." Just like that, a black car stopped at the same gates. She disappeared into the car and said "Follow the limousine." she ordered her driver, giving the GPS coordinates from Yukari's phone. And then, they went off, following the dot on the small screen.

Yukari and IA came to the principal beforehand and tried to find some way to have some kind of back-up plan for the whole thing. They examined the letter and Music Cross's rules and regulation. It appears that a principal can come and visit, even if they are unexpected. There is actually a chance that she can interfere with the whole process. And so they decided that Roshi would come on the same day under the pre-tense of business.

The purplette gave Roshi her email, just in case that they are taken to a different place. Now, she just have to make an excuse as to how to breeze her way to the party.

~Miku's P.O.V.~

The ride on the road to Music Cross was not as nerve-wrecking as she thought. Basically because Len, Cul, Gumi, and Liy looked stunned and explored every inch of the whole limousine. They have never ridden on one before, or so they said. It is rather interesting to see them that interested in some small refrigerator at the side or the sliding window between the driver's seat and the back seat. Mayu finds it cute to see Lily investigate through the fridge while Iroha and Cul looked through the car windows, with their weapons on their laps – broad sword for Cul and a Musket for Iroha. Gumi and Len were somehow entranced with the softness of the seats. They have suppressing a smile the whole ride as they not-so discreetly bounced on it. Rin looked irritated, though as she sees the goofy semi-repressed smiles Len was giving and Gumi was suppressing. She has her hand balled into a fist as if calming herself down.

Honestly, Miku, despite not having ridden one as well, did not care about the limousine. Rather, she focuses on the odd pit in her stomach. Something is telling her that something bad is going to happen. Her gaze went directly to the person at her side. Somehow, it involves the person next to her.

Luka is currently looking through the sheet music on one hand while another held a pencil. Even though it seems that she won't be using, the pinkette looks attentive for any mistakes or changes needed to be improved.

In all the days that they have spent together in preparation, Miku knows that if Luka would be liking anything, aside from tuna, it would be music. She is a witness to every scrawled correction and highlights, every sleepless nights as they both stay up late, and every excited sincere smile as she finds the right notes on the right lines. The tealette is also there to witness the results. It was... breathe-taking. Every note is tuned to perfection and would put to shame any person who goes against it.

Her heart begun thumping in an even faster pace as Miku thought of the reason why they were in that limousine. She knows that her dream has something to do with this fear. She gripped her hands on her lap, as if drawing courage from the tightness. " _If this feeling is anything the same from when my parents separated my brother and me... I have to be cautious. I won't let that happen again..._ "

~Third P.O.V.~

A few minutes later, the limousine passed through a gateway to what they assume to be the property of Music Cross, judging by the insignia of the tall corporate building. The building was huge. The front walls are mostly tinted glass while the rest of the building is coated with a grayish silver paint. Right outside the building is a fountain. The driver circled the car around the fountain and then stopped at the entrance.

"Why do I feel a sense of de ja vu from when my mother dragged me to one of their meetings?" Rin asked as she looked nervously through the car window.

Gackupo shrugged. "I had the same impression last year. Even the inside looks like a business building. They must have bought it from a bankrupt business."

Iroha frowned. "I read about this place before we came here. This building is built from scratch. So does that mean that they intended for this appearance?"

Len shrugged. "Might be true."

Yuuma folds his arms to his chest and said "Don't be rude. We are in their territory. And besides, I think that they made a split judgment to change their course offers."

The door of the limousine opens. Outside, the chauffer's outline is seen. His hand is gesturing for them to exit.

Kaito is the first to get out, followed by Meiko. Both upperclassmen does not seem to be in the good for anything. The former has a poker face during the rest of the ride while Meiko refuses to even glance at his figure.

The second years followed with IA leading and helping Yukari to get out of the car. Their eyes searched for another car that should have followed them but none was found anywhere near them. IA frowned but her faith in the principal has not been wavered. Yukari texted the principal of their arrival and gently squeezed IA's hand, in an attempt to reassure the other president.

The rest exited the vehicle and was in awe to see a truly impressive scene before them. Large doorway, glass double doors with silver white metal handles, and a red carpet laid on the middle of the floor made it look like they are entering a party, rather than the expected tense atmosphere that it meant to have. "Whoa..." Cul gasped.

The freshmen looked like they were in wonderland while the general upperclassmen started walking through the glass doors which are opened by the chauffer. "Welcome to Music Cross, Euphony student council." he said with a slight bow.

They entered. Right away, a rush of air conditioner greeted their faces. A large chandelier lay exquisitely at the ceiling. The red carpet stretched to everywhere at this point, indicating that it is a constant element to the place and not a luxury for the guests.

A second later, the sound of music reached their ears. IA and Yukari took their strides towards it, followed by the rest. They silently made their way, with the disciplinary unit alert for anything.

Not a moment later, they went to the room which was the source of the music. With its doors opened and ready to receive, the student council entered. The light is dim with only blue light at the sides of the room. There are a few clothed tables laid set, scattered all over the room, each with a lit candle in its middle. A small stage is set at the middle of the room, where a spotlight from all sides shines on. A mike stand laid at a side and a few instrument set up around it.

These observation came in last though. The student council laid their eyes on the five people a few feet away from them. Each of them wearing a challenging look. Wearing their black suits on top of a white long-sleeve and a black tie – slacks for boys and skirts for girls, five people gave them a challenging stare at the new arrival. The student council immediately tensed up, giving back the stare that they are receiving.

Far to their right is a guy just about an inch taller than Luka. He has his arms crossed as he gleefully stared at the person behind the group, Megurine Luka. He looked at her with longing and love but it wasn't reciprocated with the same emotion. Only a mere surprised look on the female's face is present as her eyes laid on the guy.

Miku caught his stare and stepped a bit in front of the pinkette as she tries to divert the guy's eyes from Luka but the guy just smirked. It was then that Miku decided that she did not like him.

Next to him is a girl with pair of headphones on her straight back-length golden hair. Her bangs covers her forehead and a pair of sunglasses that has its color with gradient of dark gold from the top to the bottom of the lens. She has her back straight and showed no signs of back down. She has her arms crossed and is intimidating.

A short girl has cocky smile on her face. She is in front of Music Cross, obviously open. She has her black hair put up into thin twin tails. She obviously has so much pride in that little body as she tries to put on an even wider smirk.

Meanwhile, seated on a chair with an elaborate pose, there is a red-headed guy with smirk and quite a flirty smile on his face as he leers on the blue-haired upperclassman. He even gave him a wink.

At the other far end of the group, a girl with orange hair. Her body is tilted to the side with her arms crossed. She seemed more bored than anything this time but her judging nature never left.

Lastly, standing out from the rest while being in the middle of their group, a brunette guy with glasses took steps forward, making the short girl step aside. "Hello. Welcome back to our humble abode, Euphony." he says. "It is nice to see familiar and new faces. My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru, the 3rd year student council president of Music Cross."

The white-haired guy enthusiastically went out of the group, on his way to the other group. "Luka! I am so glad to see you again!" he said with his smile sincere and growing as he slowly broke out into a run. Seeing as he won't be stopping, the people blocking his way took a step away, except for Miku. She held out a hand, obviously stubborn. "What? It seems that you have quite the protector here, Luka. I am Utatane Piko, Luka's _fiancé_." He emphasized the word ' _fiancé'_. The tealette wasn't going to back down. She knows that something is off with the guy in front of her. He chuckled but his eyes glared dangerously at her. "Hatsune Miku, right?" he said.

The tealette glared at him right back, refusing to take even a slight step to the side. Kaito took Miku's arm and pulled her towards him. While she stumbled towards the upperclassman, she looked at him with a confused expression.

Kaito looked at Miku, disapprovingly. "Stop it. You are putting us to shame." he said coldly. The tealette sagged as her arm was let go but that doesn't exactly keep her from giving a glare at both the upperclassman and Piko who already has his arm around Luka's lower back, pulling her close to him.

"What are you doing here, Piko?" Luka asked with a monotone and a poker face that she has trained herself to wear ever since her step parents took control of her life. The white-haired guy simply smirked and tightened his grip around the pinkette.

"I am here for my bride." he says sweetly. He took Luka's chin in his hand raised Luka to his eye level. "I missed you, you know? It still hurts me that you left me and our future together." He cups Luka's cheek as if he is touching the most fragile of gems. The pinkette remains stoic to her stance. "I am so glad that we can finally be-"

"Shut up, kid." Meiko growled. Her usually playful brown eyes glared at the depths of the blue eyes of Piko. Thankfully, it was enough for him to step back but not before giving Luka a last longing gaze.

The pinkette felt a hand wrapped on hers. It was Rin. She looks furious as she stared at the back of the white-haired guy who is walking away. "I… Really DO NOT like him."

"…" Luka stared off at him too, feeling the nervous heart beat that seems to have started ever since she saw that he was here. She just hopes that… Those people won't be here too. " _There is no way… No… They won't be here. They are not here._ " she breathed in and out to calm down the anxiety that filled her system at the thought of her parents being present somewhere nearby.

Kiyoteru witnessed the sight and tried to relieve the tension, gesturing to the remaining Music Cross Student Council. The girl with bangs took a step forward and gave small bow. "Hi, please call me CyberDiva."

Next came the cocky small girl. "I am Tone Rion." She didn't bow down but raised her chin up even higher. She glared at Yukari and IA. "Oh~ The love birds! How nice to meet you again!"

The two looked at each other and then Kaito and Meiko. "Senpai, she's referring to you two." IA said. The two upperclassmen looked at each other and shook their heads. "What?"

Tone glared at IA. Almost throwing a tantrum, she shouted "I was referring to you and Yukari!" At this, Yukari blushed but took a step back in shock.

"W-We are not like that!" Yukari denied, even though the redness of her cheeks tell of a different story. Meanwhile, IA has her arms crossed and her head tilted. The purplette gestured to the clueless expression of the person next to her. "S-See! She doesn't even know what you are getting at!" she said, her blush getting a bit more furious as Tone looked amused.

"Heh. Now that's just sad." She laughs. The purplette just glared at her.

"Okay, guys, calm down." the guy with red hair and the elaborate pose says as he hops off of the chair. "We just met after a year~ So let's just get along! To those who are new, I am Arsloid, call me Ars. And that sourpuss girl over there" he pointed at the orange-haired person. "is called Daina."

"Ars, don't call me a sourpuss." she says as she took steps forward. "I am glad to have met you guys again."

"Especially, Meiko?" Arsloid says with a smirk on his face. The next second Diana blushed and gave the red-head an uppercut which missed. "I am friggin' straight!" she shouts as she tries to land a punch or two on the red-head.

Kiyoteru coughed in his fists, earning the attention of the whole room. "Anyway, I thought that it would be great to have someone come and judge or simply witness our… friendly match." He smirked. His eyeglasses didn't cover his sinister intentions as his lips were enough a reason to believe that they planned for this.

At the sight of his smile, Euphony student council tensed, except for a certain blue-haired upperclassman. He just closed his eyes, knowing all the more about what is going to happen. He inhaled as he prepared himself for what is about to come.

"Please welcome, our guests!" At once, the door behind the Euphony student council opened, revealing the guests.

~0~

Roshi growled as the driver of her car tried to negotiate with the gate keeper. " _Can't this guy understand 'Principal Roshi, the principal of Euphony, is just here to visit'? I mean seriously!"_ Looking through her window, she saw how her driver is backing down while the gatekeeper is just kept on the other side of the gate with his face covered by his cap.

The principal got out of her car and calmly walked to where the two people are having a roundabout discussion of the same thing. "Hey!" she says, faking the friendliness in her voice. The gatekeeper looked a bit shocked as his eyes went to the person. "What seems to be the problem?" She flashed him a smile.

He stood still with his mouth a bit a gape. It took a while for him to move. "I-I-I was expecting Mrs. Negito. I am sorry but who are you?" he asked a bit unnerved from seeing the principal standing in front of him.

" _Oh… I see my mother hasn't informed them yet._ " she smirked inwardly. "My mother sent me here to present myself to our rivals. I am Negito Roshi, daughter of Mrs. Negito and the appointed principal for Euphony Senior High School. If you may, I'd like to be aware of our rival school. I would also like to present myself to your principal." she says with a tone that has been taught by her lessons.

The gatekeeper stood straight. "I see. I have to apologize but the principal is out of town in an event as of the moment and will not be able to accommodate you."

"Oh. I see. That is truly unfortunate. Perhaps… Maybe, I can meet one of their student council. I am aware that they are here. I heard that they are having a party with my own student council." she asked.

The gatekeeper stared at her for a moment, suspicious of the principal that is now standing before him. After a while, he turned to his fellow guard and told them to alert the student council president. "You may enter, Ms. Negito." He says as he fumbles with the lock on the gate.

Roshi flashed the guard a sweet smile before going back to the car with her driver already on his seat. She opened the door and gave her driver a small apology before they entered the school premises.

~Luka's P.O.V.~

Luka's eyes went wide as soon as her eyes are set on the person standing before her. Dark pale pink wavy hair fluttered against the wind from which door created. Her face pale but fair despite the small signs of aging beneath her brown eyes and on her forehead.

She is wearing a black backless dress, fitting the form that she obviously kept throughout her days in life. Her wrists and neck have dozens of jewelleries hanging from it. While her ears have a tiny diamond on her lobes, obviously worth more than just a few karats.

" _Its.. her…_ " Luka felt herself tremble under her step-mother's stare. " _You won't escape._ " her thoughts said against her.

"Hello… Luka." Her eyes staring at her with wordless iciness and disgust. "Finally caught up to you. Such a shame that your uncle will have to waste his money for tuition fee. I am sure that Kagamine-san will be very sad."

Rin stood in between them. "Don't say another word to her. You have no right to talk to her you abusive monster." She says with her words trying to burn the skin out of the person in front her.

The older woman chuckled at the sight. "Your friend has quite the imagination! You are as cute as I remember you to be, Rin."

The short blonde fumed as she took a step forward only to be stopped by Luka's hand. "No, Rin." She said calmly. The small blonde can't help but just make a small irritated sound as she turned away from Luka's step mother.

"Luka!" another familiar deep voice said to her. It is her step-father. "I am so glad that we finally found you! We have been worried sick about you!" he said in a worried tone. But Luka of all people knows that their sincerity will always be fake when it comes to her.

"Yes… father…" she said in a defeated tone.

"Piko was worried about you, you know? He really is husband material right? Gosh, I wish the wedding day is not two years ahead. I wish it would have been sooner!" Her mother gushed.

"…" Her fist clenched and her spirit ached at her mother's words. She wants to break free from her own feeling of helplessness against her mother but… Ever since her father died, ever since she saw her as a tool for more power, she had been silent. Her spirit stayed locked inside her even if it was trying to break free. It had succeeded before when she ran away from home but now… Her eyes trailed to her step-mother's eyes.

It is cold. It always looked down on her. It is always filled with filthy disgust as if she had always seen her as a nuisance since the day that she was born. She would always say that the pinkette is only good as a wife. And that it is her face that will always be her salvation. It made her feel like she was useless. No one will ever need her and no one will ever care if ever she would just disappear. "Yes… mother…" her face was expressionless as she said those words.

She regretted agreeing to that arranged marriage with Piko but for some reason her step-parents' words were enough to have the pinkette in the palm of their hands as Luka danced and pranced around their strings. The words of her mother echoed inside her. " _You will never escape._ " She tried to defy them but it was useless. They had successfully put a lid on her fire. " _It is useless after all…_ "

"Let go of me, senpai!" she heard a high-pitched voice from behind her yelled. She Miku grunt as she pulled from Kaito-senpai's grip. "You are making a ruckus! Stop it, Miku!" she heard the upperclassman said.

Her step-mother stepped a foot closer to Luka, reaching out for a hug. Her smile broadening to a terrifying smirk. The pinkette wanted to run away from her but her feet can't respond to her wishes, instead she remained expressionless, imitating a doll like she always had.

Meiko stepped in front of her, protectively. Her eyes burning holes at the two adults standing in front of her, she grits her teeth. "From what I have heard, the two of you needed to be put in jail. Maybe I should call the police." The brunette growls.

Mayu left Lily's side, feeling the same protectiveness Meiko and Rin felt. She took Luka's arm and hugged it. "Abusive parents have no right to even step near Luka."

"Huh. I don't see any evidence of that. Are we honey?" the older woman asked, playing clueless.

"No dear." he said with a smirk. He challenged the brunette as he gave her a glare. "Why don't you find some, miss? I am sure we will be delighted to meet you at court."

Yukari and IA turned to Kiyoteru. "What are you planning?" Yukari glared at him. He was talking on his phone and looked like an inconvenience was present. He turned to Cyber Diva as if he is giving instructions and then she silently excused herself and left.

"Just like I said, we need a judge." he said with his arms crossed, loosely. "And I contacted the best that I know, Piko, for anyone in mind."

Piko nodded. "I invited them. I mean, sure, I'd like her parents to finally find her and for us to get married and all that but~~ Let's just say that I think they will give an objective answer and leave it at that." He smirked.

"Let's start the match, shall we?" Kiyoteru enthusiastically spread his arms and automatically, the light went even dimmer with only the spotlight of the stage and one table near it lit.

~Roshi's P.O.V.~

" _What's taking them so long?_ " Roshi asked herself as she continues to lean on the car, waiting for the student council president or someone to accompany her. It was disgraceful when her mother called out to her about it but the recent principal doesn't even care about those mannerisms. Manners were only useful when communicating with people in the higher status of life and to be honest it was(and is) painfully annoying. To put it simply, being a plastic person just doesn't suit her enough to like it, even if it does mean that she has to just for the sake of the Negito name.

It is at times like this that she wishes that she was Yukari's adoptive sister instead of a cousin. " _Then again, that would be terrifying so maybe not."_

A few seconds later, she hears the sound of the door opening. She picked herself up from leaning on the car and patted her slacks and blazer over a plain black and white striped T-shirt. She made herself a bit presentable and approached the slightly confused girl by the door.

She has a pair of sunglasses and a pair of headphones on her head. Her forehead is covered by her bangs while the rest just flowed to her back. The girl's head tilted downward then upward as if examining her. Roshi wondered why but she shrugged it out and thought that it might be because she doesn't resemble her mother. "Hi! My name is Negito Roshi, the acting principal of Euphony Senior High School. Please call me Roshi." she said with her hand out stretched for a shake.

The girl has her mouth a bit a gape and just stared at her for a minute. It wasn't clear whether she was offend or what but it really took a while before she responded. "I am a diva." she said as she took Roshi's hand to shake.

The principal tilted her head, not sure about what she meant by the girl calling herself a diva. "You are a diva..?"

The girl's cheek went slightly red as she noticed her mistake but the glasses kept Roshi from fully seeing her expression. "Pardon me. My name is Cyber Diva." she says, trying to hide the fluster in her tone but that didn't escape the principal. Somehow, that tone and last name was familiar to her ears. Her mind searched for the memory while she thought of a reply.

Roshi smiled warmly and gave their hands a shake. "Nice to meet you, Cyber Diva. Should I call you Diva?" She didn't give the time to respond as she continued on questioning. "Or do you prefer Cyber? Or maybe just Cyber Diva? Or maybe Eva? Iva?" she said in a breath.

Cyber Diva stood still and looked a bit confused. "A-Anything you wish… Ms. Negito." Her voice still seem familiar to the principal's ears. "Please, just call me Roshi. We are probably the same age, only I stopped senior high school due to some family matters." she said sweetly with a warm smile. "So may I call you 'Iva', then?" she said cheekily as she let the girl's hand go.

At that, the girl blushed and turned her head away. She released her cough in her fist and gestured to the glass doors of the building. "If that is what you wish, Ms.- ehem – Roshi." She straightened her back and breathed in as if to calm down. "I-I am a representative of the Music Cross Student Council. I shall escort you on your tour here."

"I see. Very well then." Roshi said as she took strides, entering the building. "Let's start, Iva." she said nonchalantly as she began walking, with Iva following her from the back.

~Meiko's P.O.V.~

Several rounds has already passed since Kiyoteru made gestured for the start of the competition. Their cycle went full circle around them. So far, the guests were eagerly pointing out strengths and weaknesses of each person, remaining objective throughout the whole ordeal. Now, they were winning by three points.

Their objectivity, however, is not extended to their step-daughter. Their mouths suddenly went into a frown as she stepped on the stage. " _They are friggin' biased! Jerks!_ " Meiko thought as she scowls at them.

Luka sings Sound of You(by KEI), as chosen by the other team expecting it to be a bit mellow. They were shocked hearing the sound of an electric guitar as soon as the song started. They were right with it being mellow but not in the way they expect. It was exciting and made spirits happy. It made Meiko smirk a bit in confidence, suddenly happy that Yukari had changed the playlist.

She performed spectacularly, dancing with the song. With the mic stand, she happily sang about the courage that the lyrics wanted to express. She took the mic and then turned to her audience. Obviously, she has a lot of stage presence. Thankfully, she knows how to separate singing from her personal ones or else she would trembling at the sight of her step-parents' glare.

It lifted the spirits of her student council. Yukari smiled a bit, proud of her. While, IA gave her a thumbs up. Miku can't help but shout in excitement at even the start of the song, as if she knows how Luka will do. Well, not that Meiko did not expect that. The two had been practicing together since the start.

The other student council was a bit intimidated but the shouts of Piko, the oh-so supportive unwanted fiancé of Luka, were enough to make them rattle a bit in annoyance.

The song ended and everybody still felt the electricity from Luka's performance. But, it looks like Luka's step-parents are not happy, not even impressed. " _What the heck is wrong with you old people?!_ " She growled at them as they gave their verdict.

"What… A waste of time." Luka's mother whispered. " _WHAT?!_ " Meiko gripped her fist. " _That was friggin' EXCELLENT, old farts!_ "

Luka's hands remained on the mic even as it is placed on the mic stand, gripping it with both hands, drawing courage from it. She turned her head down, her hair covered her face.

"I agree." The pinkette's father said with his face turned to a scowl. The pinkette went rigid, her hands slowly sliding down, losing to what her step-father's tone. "You are not meant for a stage. You have no talent! That's why we made that marriage for you and yet you ran away from us and our help!"

"And this? THIS is the result of that?!" Her mother shouted. Luka dared to stare at her step-parents but her expressionless face barely says anything. Her eyes, however, was ready to tear up but somehow she doesn't. Meiko knows that it is because of the many times that she has to do that. "Heh! I wonder how you even got to be a record setter. Did you use your body to do that?" she said, disgusted. "Get out of that stage. You don't get a point."

" _WHAT?!_ " Meiko gripped her hands. Beside her, Rin fumed. The blonde can barely hide her scowl at her uncle and aunt. Mayu looked worried for Luka but stayed at Lily's side. Lily and the others can't help but be confused. The long-haired blonde turned to meet the others' gazes. Some were worried but confused and others felt angry at the verdict, especially Yuuma. His expression remained numb but his eyes were enough to tell that even he is furious of his parents' biased and unwelcomed presence.

Lily looked worriedly at the pinkette who just stepped out of the stage. She went to the far side of the group, depressed and sorry for the loss. The presidents gave her encouragements saying that she did great and that she doesn't have to say sorry for anything. But still Luka looked defeated and felt like she dragged down her team.

Only what Miku said helped her feel a bit better with a simple "I am proud of you." Luka smiled a bit at that but it did not reach her eyes. At the other side, Meiko saw Piko glaring daggers at the two of them. Lily, meanwhile, tried to pry from Mayu but the white-haired yandere was not responding to her.

Yukari gritted her teeth. "Is that what this is all about?" she said angry. "Are you trying to win by doing that?"

Their rival student council president tilted his head in thought. He brushed his hair out of the way and pressed his temple to recall. "Hmmm… Is this really what this is?" The rest of Music Cross's student council only smirked and that made Euphony on high alert. "We are not doing anything, are we?" he smirked.

Meiko clenched her fists. She has been standing behind Luka ever since the trouble between her and her parents. " _They are planning something._ " She looked towards Kaito. He is standing near Miku. His eyes remained expressionless throughout the whole ordeal. She knows that he is steeling himself. " _Damn it! If only I asked some more..!"_ She looked towards her boyfriend once again. There is no way that she will get anything from Kaito at this point.

" _This is some shit._ "

~Roshi's P.O.V.~

The building is an impressive sleek four floored building with a penthouse garden on top. The designs were brilliant and pretty conducive for studying. They had been walking from floor to floor, each having a single area of importance. The ground floor has the Auditorium and a gym; the second floor is for the freshmen; the third is for the sophomores; and the fourth is for the seniors. Then there is the penthouse, where a garden is placed.

The two started with the penthouse, with the help of an elevator at the side. "It is less of an effort to climb the stairs down than going up." she explained, leaning on the railings of the spacious elevator. Even if it did make sense, Roshi could not help but think that this was just ruse to keep her from finding out about what is happening at the meet-and-greet. She wonders why but there was nothing that came into mind that might have resulted to her being a threat. Maybe she had some sort of power over this..? Nevertheless, she still kept a formal posture and face, not letting her real intentions of the visit surface.

Iva has been quite accommodating and informed about this school's history. It was interesting to know that they had made this place into a music senior high school because of the owner's interest in producing music. "That is the reason why every floor has a producing room with a certain level of musical equipment in it. The students won't be able to leave that floor until they had mastered those." She explained, her face kept straight, avoiding any kind of contact or eye contact with the principal.

Even though she felt a bit offended that the girl has been avoiding contact despite their friendly exchange earlier, Roshi felt truly impressed with this and thought that a partnership between the two schools would probably work wonders for the students. "Wow. This place is awesome…" she said in awe as she peeked into the third floor producing room. True to the words of Iva, there are many differences compared to the high-end ones at the fourth floor. "How many students do you have so far?" Roshi asked.

The Music Cross Student Vice-President thought for a minute with her head tilted above and her arms crossed, below her chest. "We… have at least 3000 students enrolled in here, which I can say is almost half of what we can accommodate. This might be because our presence can't be felt due to the rivalries between our schools." Iva says as they approach another flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

They descended in silence, two step apart from each other and feeling a bit of a tension from the implied. For some reason, the principal felt intimidated and a bit uncomfortable but that did not keep her from thinking about the situation. "But wait…" the principal said in wonder of something that she thought. "Why did you guys have a talent program here? I thought that this place is specifically for something technical like music engineering courses and management."

The girl stopped from descending the stairs. She turned her head to meet the principal's eyes and went up to grip at Roshi's collar by her suit. "What are trying to imply? Are you saying that we are not good enough for something like that?" her voice calm but the underlying threat remained.

The principal did not say a word. She just kept on staring at the girl's shades, unafraid and unyielding. Her mouth is twisted into a frown. "I did not mean to imply anything. It is just because… this place would have had more students if it advertised its ability to produce music and music management instead rather than finding talents. Sure, you can still have the degree and all that but would you think that is what this place got wrong?" Iva stood still for a moment before relinquishing her grip on the principal's suit.

"Apologies, Roshi. I… have a tendency to become aggressive when it comes to my school." Iva said, her shades directed at your face for the first time since the tour. "Yes, that is true. We would have more students if… we stopped focusing on talents."

The two stood still for a moment. Roshi took the time to examine the person in front of her. Looking past the shades of the person in front of her. She tilted her head and then gave a knowing smirk. "It's you, isn't it?" she asked. The golden haired person visibly shook. "I knew your voice sounded familiar!"

"I do not have any idea about what you are talking about." Diva said with her face expressionless as she turned her head to the direction of the stairs, ready to descend.

Roshi smirked, despite the girl turning her back towards her. She walked a bit nearer the girl, until she saw the red on the girl's ears. She chuckled and then snuck up behind Diva. She poked the shell of the girl's ears. The golden haired singer immediately shot away from the principal. "So, it really is you! You're the sister of Songman!" she excitedly stated. "We met at your house, remember? I went there to meet him for a potential marriage agreement. "

Diva's blush instantly spread to her cheeks. For once, her facial expression showed more. Her lips were agape as she cradled her ear while her body is gesturing for a run. "N-No! Please! You have me confused with someone else!"

The principal laughed. "Why are you so nervous? Are you that embarrassed for being loyal to your school? I mean, sure you scoffed at me a few times and gave me quite a disgusted look when we first met, but hey, I understand!"

"Of course, I'd scoff at you. You were deliberately saying that I should have joined Euphony instead of Music Cross." she argued.

"No, I didn't. I just asked why you chose Music Cross instead of Euphony."

Diva covered her face, embarrassed. "Why are you the principal, if I may ask? I thought, Mrs. Negito was supposed to be the visiting here." she queried but her red cheeks tells of embarrassment.

Roshi sighed. "You know, I think you are the third person who asked me that question. Anyway, it's complicated."

Diva stared at her incredulously for a moment, obviously studying the principal. "I will not pry onto your affairs, Roshi. I neither have right nor the place to even ask. Please pardon my rude behaviour. Now, if you please, we shall continue with the tour." she articulated with the same business like voice that she has been using.

The principal merely hummed in agreement as she hurriedly walked to the side of the student council vice-president. "You know, I just asked that because when I heard you sing, I thought that you would have gotten in Euphony. However, since you decided to go for Music Cross, I just became curious. But now I know why."

Roshi had accidentally stumbled upon Diva's singing while she was walking through the hallways, in search of the comfort room. She heard music coming from the only small room at the far-side of big mansion. It was well-hid for some reason but it looked brilliant. It was a producing room. Even though it was small and suffocating, the sounds emanating from there was actually exciting. It was upbeat and full of electronic sounds but when she heard the girl sing a line for the mix, she knows that the girl is a good singer.

Her mother called for her and then left the producing room to itself only to meet her again a few hours later. This time they were introduced formally. They both had a good impression of the other. At least to Roshi it did, the other girl is basically a robot with a red tinge on her cheeks. Roshi said no word about what she saw in that small room but she did ask about why she chose Music Cross. It was then that she the first saw an expression on the other girl.

Iva stood still. "I am sorry but I don't know what you are talking about." she said insistent.

Roshi can't help but grab Cryber Diva's shoulder. "I saw how you worked on your mix. It was truly inspiring. You love producing, don't you?"

The girl released a sigh. She turned around and faced the person who grabbed her shoulder. She took off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of beautiful big brown eyes. (not canon) They still held no emotion as the rest of her face but she looked Roshi seriously in the eyes. "What I love is not important. Ever since the change in administration before this generation, the school head requires those who have the talent. They even admit people outside this school just so that Music Cross won't get over taken by the likes of Euphony in terms of talent." She paused for a while, wondering if she should say what she will be. She closed her eyes in hopes that this would be the best for the school. "It is taken to the extent of cheating at this point."

The principal's eyes grew wide at the last line. "What do you mean by cheating?" She asks even though she has a feeling that she already knows the answer.

Diva crossed her arms as her gaze went downward, ashamed. "Piko… suggested that we take Megurine Luka's family as guest judges. And he insists to take advantage of a psychological factor that would make the girl… unable to resist quitting."

"Where are they right now?" Diva remained silent until the principal grabbed her shoulders. "Diva, where are they?" she said a little bit louder.

"They are at the ground floor, at the auditorium."

Roshi ran right away as soon as the last word is said. " _Shit! I thought I had those people distracted!_ "

The golden haired girl closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worse when the rest of the Music Cross student council finds out about her betrayal. She put on her glasses and walked all the way back down. " _I hope it's not too late…_ "

~Miku's P.O.V.~

The tealette was fidgeting herself. Something is not right with Luka's parents. They were being objective, sure. But... The way they looked at Luka before was not even close. They were looking at her like some sort of business investment that got away and now they are trying to threaten her to come back. Meanwhile, Piko has been smiling giddily. It is as if he was nearing his wedding day. Whatever that is going to happen would benefit him and would somehow end with Luka being locked up and chained to the house, not living but alive. Miku shook her head. " _No… I won't allow that._ "

"Megurine Luka." They called for her name, as she was next. Miku glanced to the other side of the room. They were smirking as if this is the most exciting part of the whole event. It is going to be a trap. "You will be the second to the last to sing. You are able to choose your song. Your points are doubled otherwise, the lost points will be given to the other group."

" _An all or nothing…_ "The tealette can hear the outraged comments of her group but no, she has to focus on the person she is most concerned about. The tealette thought as she grabbed Luka's hand before she left the group. Luka stopped from moving as soon as Miku grabbed her hand but did not turn around. "Luka." she called out, worried about her. Her heart pounded in anxiety as it has been over the course of the day. Her mind ran fast, trying to find a way for Luka not to perform or, at least, not alone. "I… I'll join you." she says.

The tealette knows that this is the trap but Luka had given a lot of effort on the songs. She likes to sing and to be deprived of that freedom is like taking away her oxygen so she knows that stopping is not an option. The pinkette's words echoed in her mind when they were talking about their reason to sing. ' _Its… kind of complicated.' she laughed. 'But it is like being in another world; being another person; and being myself at the same time. It is like letting out your wings and fly._ ' Knowing this, Miku knows she will still continue to sing.

Her head turned to the people at the other side of the stage. Their team looked shocked while Piko looked furious. "This is an all or nothing. I think we should go with the best of the best for this round." she stepped out of the group, tightening her grip on Luka but then a stronger grip on Miku's wrist prevented her from doing so. It is Kaito.

"What are you doing, Miku?!" He growled. Miku narrowed her eyes on the upperclassman. "The rules said-"

"The rules!" Miku shouts, cutting-off her senpai in mid-sentence. "The rules are not applicable! Not anymore, senpai." She turned her head to the 'guests'. "Those people were not even meant to interfere with our affairs, are they?" She asked furious.

Kaito roughly pulled Miku back to his side. He glared at her, the iciness of his eyes made clear. "That is not for us to decide! We are not in our territory! This is THEIRS and we play by THEIR rules! So stop your hysteria!"

The tealette yanked her arm from the obviously fuming upperclassman. "Did you even saw what kind of verdict they-" Miku did not get to continue her sentence as she saw a hand flying her way from the Kaito. She closed her eyes. Her ears heard the slap but she did not feel the stinging pain and pressure.

The tealette opened her eyes and saw flowing pink hair. Luka had stepped in front of her, just in time. The blue-haired senpai's eyes widened at the view in front of him. The rest of her group called out for Luka.

Luka's head glanced back at Miku. Her eyes were glistening with water from unshed tears. She gave the tealette a small smile. It was genuine, she knew, but in no way was it bright and cheerful. "It's okay, Miku. I… never had a chance, anyway. At least with this, you can take the stage after me." She gripped the tealette's hand as if saying good-bye and then she let go.

~Luka's P.O.V.~

The spotlight shines before her eyes. It warms the cold of her skin, despite the cold that seeped through it from the icy stares of her step-parents. She breathes in one more time, calming her nerves to an extent. It made her think clearly and disappear from the world.

"Last of Me." (by Circus-P) She says. She closed her eyes. Immediately angry beeps, followed by another mix of instruments, filled the room, in an obvious rage.

She breathed in. Her eyes automatically went straight to the people in front of her. She did not tremble. She did not cower in fear. Her stature changed to that of confidence and defiance. " _I won't let you get to me._ " she thought as she closed her eyes basking in the aura of the song.

She did not care that this was all a set-up but she will have her last breathe before being dragged down to depths. She eyes her step-parents in her last attempt of defiance.

Feeling the start of her song, she cradled the microphone in front of her. She opened her eyes, feeling the nothingness and rage that came to envelop her soul.

 _ **Reach out, grasp nothing but air**_

 _ **Can't you see there's nobody here?**_

 _ **Watch out, you're on your final run**_

 _ **And I'm already long gone**_

Luka gripped on the microphone with one hand as soon as the next paragraph came. She glared at the people, looking surprised by how she acted but then their eyes glared at her.

 _ **I'm standing before you**_

 _ **Completely see-through**_

 _ **You've drawn the outline**_

 _ **Now look at me**_

 _ **I'm a broken frame**_

 _ **I'm just fun and games**_

 _ **I'll keep my poker face**_

 _ **And won't leave a trace**_

She gripped on the microphone even tighter, this time with both hands. She felt the song speak for her and she will not refuse its welcomed anger. The chorus came, her eyes never leaving the eyes of the people who she fears.

 _ **You can keep the last of me**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **I am obsolete**_

 _ **You have seen the last of me**_

 _ **Wring my neck**_

 _ **I won't feel a thing**_

 _ **Reverb, resound, and repeat**_

 _ **Phase out my heart**_

 _ **And you will see**_

 _ **Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat**_

 _ **I will show you what I can be**_

With a snap, she took the microphone from its stand and began walking to the center of the stage. With small sway, she enveloped herself in the angry beeps and bops of the music. She closed her eyes and continued to sing.

 _ **Breathe in, don't let it out**_

 _ **Tread too far and you're out of bounds**_

 _ **My lungs are toxic now**_

 _ **Don't get close or you will drown**_

She once again opened her eyes, this time looking towards their aggressors. She walked off the stage with the spotlight following her lead. She turned to them face-to-face. She saw that they can feel her aggression through the song, even Piko. He looked shocked as if this was not expected, especially coming from her.

 _ **I'm standing before you**_

 _ **Completely see-through**_

 _ **You've drawn the outline**_

 _ **Now look at me**_

 _ **I'm a broken frame**_

 _ **I'm just fun and games**_

 _ **I'll keep my poker face**_

 _ **And won't leave a trace**_

She walked back to the stage again, just before the song can go to the chorus. She went back to the mic stand and place the microphone on it. Once again, the pinkette gripped on the mic while her angry cerulean blue eyes stared directly back to her step-parents.

 _ **You can keep the last of me**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **I am obsolete**_

 _ **You have seen the last of me**_

 _ **Wring my neck**_

 _ **I won't feel a thing**_

 _ **Reverb, resound, and repeat**_

 _ **Phase out my heart**_

 _ **And you will see**_

 _ **Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat**_

 _ **I will show you what I can be**_

She is thankful for this song. Her pain and frustration have been let out but she won't let herself stop, not until her song could end and say the last line that meant everything to her.

 _ **You can keep the last of me**_

 _ **I don't care**_

 _ **I am obsolete**_

 _ **You have seen the last of me**_

 _ **Wring my neck**_

 _ **I won't feel a thing**_

 _ **Reverb, resound, and repeat**_

 _ **Phase out my heart**_

 _ **And you will see**_

 _ **Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat**_

 _ **I will show you what I can be**_

She closed her eyes and with all her heart said these words.

 _ **I am more than what you can see**_

The song stopped as soon as she said that line.* Her eyes went back to the people in front of her. They are disappointed with her. The pinkette also saw a glint of anger in their eyes. "You truly are a disappointment. We will be going back. Right now."

They stood up and Mrs. Megurine shamelessly took Luka's hand and dragged her away. Luka doesn't have the will to fight back. She feels that it is useless to do so. They will find her. They always do. " _You'll never escape._ "

~Miku's P.O.V.~

As soon as Mrs. Megurine took Luka's hand, the tealette opened her mouth but it was concealed by the hand of her upperclassman. He locked her arm with his other arm, stopping her from moving any further. She looked at him, angry. Her teal eyes wants to burn holes on Kaito's but she saw the expression he has. He has his eyes closed shut with tears almost ready to trail down his face. His teeth tightly grit. He is also… suffering..? It was then that she noticed that expression. It is the same expression as her brother's when they were hiding in a closet from their parents' argument. Miku's eyes widened at the realization.

That had to come in second. Her eyes are already going to the disappearing view of the pinkette's outline as she is dragged away. The others were already on their way to stop them. Meiko-senpai already ahead of the group. That was until Kiyoteru blocked their path. "Respect their wishes. They are her parents and she agreed. Stop interfering with family matters." The tealette heard him yell.

Just then, a rush a wind came from behind us, caused by the door opening. "Where is Luka?!" Miku heard a familiar voice shout in worry.

Yukari-senpai gave her a slow shake of the head. "They already took her, Roshi."

~0~

 ***I did not consider the last few beats of the song because it seemed fitting for it to stop at just that.**

 **That's the end of ASH 5. Just in case anyone is wondering why Luka had not fought back, she is suffering from learned helplessness. It is psychological, like Cyber Diva said. And believe me, it is hard to get away from.**

 **Miku: …**

 **Miku..? Are you sulking?**

 **Miku: … *goes to the back door***

 **There goes Miku. I am sorry that this had to be depressing.**

 **Review..?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys, it has been a while, huh? ^^; I am really sorry for the delay but here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT anything, aside from the story line, itself. The characters remain a property of those who own them.**

* * *

~Miku's P.O.V.~

A loud yell of success emanated from Music Cross Student Council as their member, whoever they are called, finished their performance. They were so happy about what they are about to accomplish that it irritated the Euphony Student Council to no end. However, for a certain tealette, there is nothing to be irritated about, specially, nothing to be celebrating about. Miku felt herself lifeless but lifeless does not mean emotionless as a spark of red can be seen ignited in the teal eyes.

Once Luka had left with her parents, Kaito had taken his grips off of Miku and decided to stand back, away from her. His blue eyes, brimming with tears as he witnessed the way his sister is not moving but staring somewhere on the ground.

Miku's heart beats in time with the rush of pain and anger that she does not even know was there. Her teal eyes rested on the albino at the other side of the stage. He was smirking, proud of what he had done; proud that he was able to regain possession of Luka. The tealette gripped her fist, tight, her anger already boiling to her surface, wanting to just barge over there and give him a piece of her fist or palm, whichever felt necessary. The only thing that is stopping her is Luka's words before she was dragged away. " _It's okay, Miku. I… never had a chance, anyway. At least with this, you can take the stage after me._ " She can still see the pinkette's smile as she said that.

The guest judge calls for a representative from this side. "No?" the guest judge asked. There was not even a second that went by when he asked. "He was expecting us to back down." Someone murmured from her team. "This was a set-up?"

Not caring anymore, Miku silently made her way to the platform, not looking forward. Planned or not, she is going to make those people regret putting that face on her friend. Her teal eyes are covered by her teal hair as she took steps to the stage's center. She placed a hand on the cold neck of the mic stand. She whispered to the microphone "Be My Sacrifice".

The tealette did not remember much of what she did on stage. All that she knows is that she was gripping the cold microphone a bit too tightly as she sang; the sound from the speakers vibrating on her skin and clothes; and the subconscious movement of her body. She felt her empty eyes rest on the judge. He looked shocked, mesmerized, as Miku stared at him. Fidgeting like he is uncomfortable, under teal eyes, he straightened himself and gave into the song.

She fiercely sang, even as her eyes were unemotional and her teal hair covering the majority of her eyes. No one dared to look away. No one dared to ignore the way she sang or the way she stood up empty but ready for revenge. " _I will not let Luka's words go to waste._ " she thought to herself as she couched holding the mic stand as leverage as the instruments took over.

As the sound of the guitar kept on depicting anger, she gritted her teeth as she shouted on the mic.[scream-o] Then, another verse came, she straightened her back and cradled the microphone, holding it close to her mouth as she sang. Her unemotional eyes looking straight at the judge once again.

Usually, the song's expressive nature was enough to convey whatever she felt. However, it is not for Miku. She sang her high pitched notes but she did not feel contentment over that.

Belting the last of the notes, Miku stood gripping tightly on the microphone that Luka once held. Her voice rang across the room as the pain, and despair of the song reached the audience, but mostly, the substitute judge who was left behind by the Megurine family.

As the song's last instrumentals came to an end, Miku bowed her head in front of the mic. Her whole body getting heavy and pushing her downward but she kept her hands on the microphone, holding it as if it is the only support that matter.

The whole room stood quietly as the substitute guest judge announced the verdict. "Congratulations Euphony, you win this year's 'war'." The plain and senseless words echoed throughout the room. No one in Miku's Student council moved. No one even flinched. The reason is simple, something more is outweighing the hypothetical joy that they should feel – Luka got taken.

However, to the Music Cross student council, everything shook; everything seem to have fallen apart. Aside for Cyber Diva who just arrived to witness the decision, every one of them felt that what they had planned became useless. All the time and effort became nothing but scraps because of the simple truth that they thought they would be able to change. They lost.

It suddenly became cold as they remain speechless. Meanwhile, the Euphony student council looked worriedly at the person on stage. Roshi and IA approached the tealette, unafraid but wary. "Miku…" IA said. The principal can see Miku's knuckle whiten as she grips the microphone on its stand. Her head is bowed, hiding the agony that came almost instantly as she saw Luka's lifeless form standing on the very stage that she is standing on. She can hear disgusting remarks of the pinkette's parents as they said _"You truly are a disappointment."_ She trembles as she holds her tears back. She feels the tears piercing through her eye lids, wanting to break through, as she remembers the pinkette's small smile.

The tealette relinquished her grip of the microphone as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." she whispered as she shook her shoulder away from the hand of the person. She silently made her way towards Music Cross. Her steps echoed across the cold the room as she did so. No one dared to stop her… Or perhaps... everyone knew she cannot be stopped.

Even as she came into contact with the other student council's members, she did not stop, leaving them shoved aside as she reached the point of her destination, Piko. "Where did you take Luka?" she asked, not looking up to the person who is the cause of her friend's despair. Upon receiving no response, Miku felt her teeth clashed together in a grit. Irritation and anger took hold of her body as she allowed it so. Her fist shot up as it grabbed Piko's collar and pulled downward to meet his disgusting eyes. "Answer me!" she shouted. The air of the room shook at the demand.

The white-haired person flinched at the tealette's voice. He could feel Miku's fist, ready to tear down his white shirt as he got pulled even more downward, forcibly meeting the teal eyes that looks redder than it is supposed to be. His body visibly trembled. Miku can feel it but she kept her stance, not giving any mind to the failed verbal attempts to calm her down. She refused to calm down, not until she hears an answer from this douche. Choking, the albino struggled in her fist. "Let go of me!" Piko shouted as he is bent even more forward, his collar making burns on his neck.

Miku pulled her hand into a fist as the need to punch the albino arose. It all happened in an instant but it did not connect to Piko's face as she felt an arm pulling herself back. "What?!" Miku faced the person who interfered. It was Kaito.

She struggled against the weight of the person who grabbed her. She felt another arm snaking its way beneath her free arm, successfully locking the tealette from advancing. "Kaito-nii, let go!" She is being pulled back. "Let go!" she grunts as she tries to free her arms.

Right in front of her, she witnessed Piko smile as he fixed himself. "Thank you, Kaito. You have been a great help to my cause."

"Keep your end of the deal, Piko." Kaito demanded.

"Why of course… If it wasn't for you, Luka wouldn't be back with her family and me. I thank you deeply, Shion Kaito." he said mockingly straight at wide teal eyes.

Miku felt herself wobble. Her own system is invaded by something heavy. _Betrayal._ "You… You helped them?" the tealette whispered as she felt like someone just hammered her in the stomach. With more force, she pulled herself out of Kaito's arms, stumbling as she did so. "You helped them?!" she shouted, fiery teal eyes directed at Kaito's blue ones.

"Miku, I had no choice! I had to-" he did not get to finish his sentenced as he got tackled by a short blonde, Rin. She stood up taller than what she is supposed to be in Kaito's eyes. The blonde has her eyes red as tears streamed down to her cheeks. "How dare you!" Rin shouted as she tried to pounce but once again, someone hindered her movement.

Meiko, the upperclassman, stopped Rin by her stomach. "Rin, clam down. Please! You have to understand! He had to!" The small treasurer stopped moving. "You knew?" Rin asked, silently. She glanced back to Meiko, her eyes hurt with betrayal. She freed herself from the upperclassman "YOU KNEW?! You of all people! You…" she broke down, her legs unable to contain her weight. Mayu went to her friend's side, hugging her in an effort to make her calm down. "You were there when I told you… You know about her parents… You should have told us… you should have…" Rin trembled, the feeling of helplessness invading her once again as she continued to sob on Mayu's shoulder. One thought invaded her mind. She failed once again… there was nothing that she can do…

Miku looked towards IA and Yukari. "You also knew about it didn't you, senpai?" she asked. They did not say a word, guilty of what was accused of them but they knew that she had to tell them that they tried to protect her. Her teal eyes directed at them with a force that is anger.

Silence filled the air in dead stillness until a certain albino took this moment to laugh. Miku snapped her head to the person who she almost punched but now, she felt, it would be good to do so. "You.. hahaha! This is such a drama! Who knew that this would become such a soap opera!" he commented as he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard.

The tealette can't help but feel the raging anger inside her. She was about to retort but Piko stepped up front, his arms crossed on his chest with the irritating smug face of his. With a calm stature, he looked towards the group and approached the tealette. There was no fear, instead there is a sympathetic look on his face as he straightened his back in mock victory. "She won't be coming back. You know, why?" he looked straight into teal eyes.

Miku felt herself shudder as she saw the certainty in his eyes and the way it gleamed as if mocking her, telling her that he has already won. "She doesn't want to." His smile grew wider to that of a childish smirk. Childish as it may, it does not erase the contet of which he gladly addresses. "' _She doesn't want to'?"_ Teal eyes widened at the realization. _"Why else would she agree to go if not… If not because she wants to go away…"_

As that realization shook her body, shouts echoed throughout the room. She does not know what about but she can feel them arguing. She felt herself sitting down as she stared at the floor. From then on, she felt no energy to move. All she knows is that everything suddenly became deafening silent. Her eyes can see nothing but gray. Her body can't move as she felt herself being dragged away from the albino's smirking figure.

~Miku's P.O.V.~

Miku stirs in her sleep, her eyes waking up to the sheen of sweat on her forehead and the stream of tears that fell from her eyes. _"That dream again…"_ she thought as she put an arm on her eyes, feeling the heat of her eyes. _"What time is it?"_ She turns her head to the side only to see her alarm clock off. She reaches for the phone on her side-table. She pressed its power button but the usual light on her screen did not come. She pressed it down again, this time in a prolonged manner. A few seconds later her screen showed the words in bold red, 'Low battery'. _"Oh… right. I did not charge."_ She thinks to herself, remembering the reason why she does not care to charge the necessity.

The student council has been calling her non-stop since a few weeks ago. And she does not want to talk to them so the only reasonable thing to do is let it run out of battery. She threw her phone to the other side of her bed. " _Guess I can't even know the time now. Not that it would be helpful for anything else._ " The tealette got off of her bed and prepared for the day.

Distinct to her ears, she could hear a low rumble coming from the outside. She turns her head to the window. Dark clouds hovered over the dormitory garden, rain already filling her nose of its scent. Then, she knew that it would rain. Unenthusiastically, she took an umbrella from her cabinet and begun her walk to the school building, not bothering to eat her breakfast.

It has been three months since then, since Luka left… And… Nothing felt the same again. Friends became meaningless; Comrades became nothing; And her title is nothing more than an annoyance.

The day after the incident she became a coward to trust the people that she used to. As a result, she felt like it was a mistake to join, despite knowing that she had made new friends inside their group. She was resolute to stop being a hypocrite. She announced her resignation, then, but it was never approved off. She does not want to even be acquainted them again.

Rainy seasons came. The glint of spring, seeming to wither as if it is winter, disappears into nothing as the cold took over.

The tealette made her way outside the dormitory, not turning her head to the glass wall to the canteen, knowing that they are there.

As her feet made contact with the front lawn, Miku wonders about why it suddenly lost its color. She heard people say that the shiny glitters of the dew drops were beautiful in the morning but no… It does not seem like that. At least, not to Miku. Why does green seem so dull? Why does the sparkle seem like a mere wet grass? Maybe it is because of the weather..? The supposed colorful surrounding area is now affected by the gray of the clouds. Then again, it has not always been like that.

She made her way to the school building, walking like a phantom as her shoes brushed through the wet ground. Starting her day with the repetition of the day before. A repeating clockwork of the normal life style… if this would be called normal. Her face made no emotion as she stared ahead to the school. She cannot deny that something is wrong with her.

She cannot feel the fire that burned within her, not even the touch of a music sheet could make her feel like before. The music has not been coming to her. Or rather, the only notes that she can play are those of lacking… something… Do not get her wrong though.

She has been thinking… writing it all down in paper to spill it out whenever she does, else, inappropriate tears would go on the surface. But more than that, she feels like she is missing something very important. " _Luka…_ " her name wonders to her lips every time she thinks about this feeling of emptiness. But… Along with it is the sharp pain in her chest, and the deafening voice inside her that says " _She will not come back._ " Her head begun to hurt and her ears begun ringing.

" _No. Stop it._ " She closed her eyes shut, regardless if there is someone she would bump into. Slowing her breathing, she cleared her mind of the thought. She does not want to bask into this feeling. Never. It aches. It hurts. Her breathe shortens, wanting for her to release the tears she has been concealing.

" _No! I can't…_ " She shook her head once again, not allowing the feeling to overcome her. She buried herself with academics. Everything else she would ignore. It is the only way to avoid thinking… It is the only way to avoid thinking about what happened… The only way to forget…

~Iroha's P.O.V.~

Thunder rolled once again outside. Gray clouds loomed as Iroha takes another peek of the glass wall behind Mayu. She did not like the rain. She never has but really, that is not what has been bothering her. The dullness of her friends seem to never fade away. The student council is barely standing on its own, barely keeping it together.

Honestly, the only people that kept the student council together, despite the obvious tension, are the event managers. They have to keep going and they knew it, themselves. It is the only way to make it seem like nothing has changed inside the council.

Mayu and Lily have been directing the events of these past three months, on their own. They did not ask for help, neither did they obligate anyone to help them. They said that they want everyone to sort themselves about the situation. " _But how about them? Are they not affected?_ " Iroha shook her head to get rid of the thought. " _Stop thinking like that, you idiot! You know that they are._ " Sometimes, she would catch Mayu drifting off to space, thinking, with a frown on her face only to be brought back by a tap on the shoulder.

Lily was a hard one to crack. It is like she is playing a real game of poker but sometimes she lets it down when she thinks that she could not be caught. Gumi caught her thinking during their music classes. It seems that they are just more adept with handling and management to the point of neglecting basic needs like sleep.

Even now, the person in front of her, Mayu, looked like she was about to collapse on the bowl of cereal, in front of her, indicating the long cram session that the two have during the planning.

" _I hate this…_ " Iroha thought, gripping on her wrist as she hides her disappointment with herself. While the disciplinary committee has been keeping their roles as such, it does not negate the fact that they are not doing anything to help the current situation. It just frustrates her to not do anything about it, especially, a certain blonde's case. The orange-haired person's eyes drifted to her side where Rin would usually sit.

Rin has been unapproachable. She does not leave her room for anything, not even for food or water. She does not answer for anyone calling out for her from the outside, not even Yukari could talk to Rin. That is after a few weeks after the meet and greet. She was seen talking and hanging out with Mayu and Gumi. They always accompany her now. If it's Mayu, she knows why. The two had been childhood friends with Luka from the start. Iroha only came into the picture during junior high school.

Meanwhile, it was Gumi who was able to coax the little blonde out of her shell. It was kind of sweet actually. The greenette would often go to the crypton dormitory to visit Rin, even though she knows that she'll be met with a locked door. Iroha would often peek through their hallway, whenever she thinks that Gumi was comfortable and would think that she is by herself. The orange-haired disciplinary officer would see the greenette sitting on the floor as she leans on the blonde's door as she talks to herself. Soon after, she realized that Gumi is actually talking to Rin after hearing a small but broken ' _shut up_ ' from the other side of the door. A few days after, Mayu and Gumi convinced her to go to school.

Despite that small change in her demeanor, the small blonde has a sad look on her face, sometimes, an angry scowl, especially whenever Kaito, Meiko, Yukari, and IA would try and approach her in private. Rin does not even allow them to explain. She just shoots them a glare, telling them to stay away from her and if they do get near her, her fist is already half-way towards their faces. It is actually a good thing that they approach her in private rather than public since the tension has to be kept secret

The disciplinary committee almost had no choice but to evict Rin, however, her two companions were always there to stop her from doing so. Iroha cannot blame Rin for wanting to hurt them though, not even Yuuma and Cul would detest Rin for ever doing so. " _A shattered trust will remain shattered. I understand that… We all do…_ "

The the disciplinary officer felt herself deflate at the thought, after all… Rin was not the only people who got betrayed. If it was not for the debriefing that was held the week after THAT happened, they would have wanted to rebel against the aforementioned people.

~Flashback in Third P.O.V.~

The student council presidents stood at the front, their stances open and not defensive. Meanwhile, Kaito and Meiko are sitting at the front, straight and ready to take any form of punishment against them. One by one the seats are filled, some hesitant to come, others wanting an explanation with a frown on their faces.

The air is heavy and cold as the sound of another downpour of rain came to their ears. The humming of the air-conditioner is barely heard so did the breathing of the people of the room but nothing can silence the questioning and angry gazes directed towards the four people in front. However, they held their dignity and had their heads down.

"They did not come…" Meiko sadly states as her eyes drifted to the seats of the two important people to be here, Rin and Miku.

Lily scoffed. "Why would you expect them to?" Her eyebrows slightly narrowed to the center. "They are the ones who cared about Luka the most." she says, almost irritated to state an obvious fact. "They were hurt the most. Do you even know that Miku won't speak to us anymore?!" Lily declared loudly.

Len looked sadly in front of him. "It is true, you know?" he asked softly. "Miku looks like she has not eaten in days. She does not respond to us. She does not even glance our way. She doesn't even answer her phone anymore. Meanwhile, Nee-chan just kept on seen-zoning me during chats. They are both… broken… at least from what I can see..." His eyes directed to his hands. The thought of Kaito betraying them had him shook to the core. He admired him but after witnessing this… His perspective of him broke down and shattered to pieces.

Yuuma leaned back on his chair. "I want to know what happened." he stated. His eyes are closed as he tried to calm himself. "How did this happened and why you did not tell us." He crossed his arms as he opened his watery eyes. He has been guilty of what happened. He is related to those people that gave a cursed judgment on her step-sister. "I have been contacting my parents and it seems that they are avoiding my call. Even the butler of the house said that I was not allowed to go back to the house when I called to request being brought home after that event." he filled in. "Now tell us."

The red-haired Cul sat up straight, ready to listen. Her lips, forming a frown. "I want to know what happened too. I don't like being left in the dark when something like this happens." She starts. "We were all confused about what happened. We looked like some kind of table cloth on a table in there."

Iroha nodded. "It felt like we are not important enough to know about this."

Mayu stayed quiet as did Gackupo who looked worriedly at Yuuma.

Yukari stepped up. "Allow me to explain."

Lily snapped. "Let the blue-haired idiot explain this one, senpai." Her blue eyes burning holes at Yukari who stepped back and leaned on the board, letting Kaito explain.

"I… Okay…" The blue-haired senpai breathed in and out. "It started when I received a letter." he starts, pausing for a moment to steady his voice. "It held the same symbol that came from Music Cross. I did not think much of it at first but the content is what made me do what I think I needed to do." He took something out of his pocket and revealed an envelope that is folded in half, slightly crumpled, and seal broken. He passed the letter to the nearest person from him, Gumi.

The greenette took the letter and opened it. She took out a piece of paper and photograph of Luka and then another photo of Miku, only this one has a blotch of red ink slashed on the tealette's neck. Gumi's eyes widened at Miku's photo. The greenette suddenly threw the photos aside to be seen by the rest and took the piece of paper. Her eyes read the letter to its length, together with Lily who caught a glimpse of the photo.

As Gumi read, Kaito continued. "Miku is my sister. We have been separated by our parents due to their divorce. The letter stated that they would kill her if… if I did not do the conditions stated. They told me to hold Miku back because they fear that she may be a hinder to their plans to bring Luka back home. Everything is detailed there. They planned the whole thing and I knew what was going to happen. I knew about Luka's psychological disrupt. She is suffering from learned helplessness." Kaito paused once again, looking at the photo of his sister, right beside the smiling face of the person whose freedom he took away. He shook his head before bad thoughts would invade his mind. "From there, I had a choice." Gumi gave the letter to Iroha and then it is being passed around the table.

"Miku's safety is my top priority and I had to do what is needed to be done. Considering Luka's safety, I came to the conclusion that this is a much better scenario. If I didn't, Miku would die and Luka would get hurt." Kaito said, almost flawlessly.

"What does Meiko-senpai have anything to do with this?" Mayu asked.

The brunette sighed and said "I noticed. I knew that something was up with Kaito because of the way he acts so I snuck to his room and crept inside his closet to get answers but the only thing that I witnessed is him looking at a piece of paper, looking depressed."

I jumped out of the closet and jumped on the letter, only to fall flat on my face. Kaito looked horrified. He reacted by his instincts when he moved to hide the letter. It was then that I pestered him to tell me about what is happening and he did…" Meiko paused, looking towards her blue lover. "I agreed with him. It was the only way that we thought of to make the whole situation less… bloody. But… in all honesty, I withdrew from the plan when I found out why Luka had to run away. I… I do not want to be part of that. I tried to… I tried to protect her at the event, then."

IA took this chance to explain their side of the plate. "We found out after we went to get their side of the story and decided not to interfere, however, we did take precautionary measures for this and so did Roshi."

Cul scratched her head. "This does not explain why they have to force Luka to get back home. Don't they just have to give her a call? Plus, why Miku? She is just Luka's close friend. I do not see any reason why they needed Miku to be held back."

A knock on the door interrupted the red-head's concerns. IA opened the door, revealing the principal, clad in her suit-over-a-shirt and slacks. The black-haired girl thanked IA and gave her a small smile. She entered the premises and went next to Yukari. She breathed in and gave the objective voice she could muster to enlighten the minds of the people in the room. "Before the whole letter incident, I told these two about the situation with Luka. Of course, I knew that it can't be hidden any more than it was. When I knew that Yukari's connections have given her this information, I knew that I had to explain at least the gist of things." She paused, waiting for every one of the people in the room to take it all in.

"Luka ran away from her house." she said. A shock filled the room, while the others who knew remained silent. Seeing the questions raising in their minds she said "Let us allow her family member to explain."

Yuuma sat up straight, willing to tell the story. "As you may have felt during the meet-and-greet, my parents and Luka have never been… close. Ever since Luka's father died and was replaced almost instantly by my step-father, they have been treating her like an accessory of some sort. It may have been because Luka's father gave all of his wealth to his daughter but I am not sure. After all, my mother already inherited a company from my deceased father – the third cousin of Luka's father.

She was never allowed to be herself and was treated as a business venture, to put it nicely. She was locked inside her room and was only allowed to go out during school days or social events. Her friends needed to be denied of access inside the house and outside school interactions. Her dresses are all bought by my mother. She was not allowed to wear anything else. She held no control over anything. She was not given the freedom that she needed even if she tried to argue for it in a civil way. And she did. But that only made it worse.

Her room became barred. We even lived in to England for 3 years just so that her friends won't influence her. It is also the time when she was arranged to meet with various suitors of wealthy origins. Because of mannerisms and whatever fucked up reason, her actions became even more limited. Her life became strongly dictated by my mother and step-father. I guess you can imagine how suffocating it is. _She is not allowed to live her life_ as quoted by my mother. Thankfully, she was allowed the freedom to talk with her friends and cousin through her phone.

Over the progress of time, I noticed how her eyes slowly became emotionless while her face remained happy over the occasions or social events. She became quite submissive to their wishes that it seemed like she was getting their approval but I guess I was never the sharpest person to realize that something is wrong with her mental state.

But then, one time last year, I think. When we came back to Japan from England, she asked if she could go to a beach, a station away. They agreed only because Luka agreed to be engaged to her fiancé. Luka went out but when she came back something inside her changed. For some reason, she became a bit brighter. The year after, Luka ran away with not a word of good-bye.

Just in case anyone was wondering, I was at a neutral stance. I never treated her the same way my parents did but I also did not do anything to help. I am deeply sorry."

Silence became apparent as the whole story started to sink into the minds of the people inside the room. Yukari took this chance to explain a part of the story that is left out. "The only reason why it took them two months to figure out was because Roshi has been giving bogus informants to the detectives hired by the Megurine family to search for Luka."

The principal leaned herself to the board and crossed her arms. "Luka warned me about her parents and asked if she could still stay. Of course, I'd say yes but she did not know about my doing what I did. Honestly, it would have gone like that all the way to graduation but… well… I did not consider Piko."

"I see… But… what does Miku have anything to do with this?" Cul asked, she cannot let that question go even if she wants to. Why was her friend of all people the one to get the 'holding back' and 'death threat'? Len nodded soon after while Gumi leaned forward, wanting to know the same. Lily crossed her arms and waited for the answer. Yuuma and Gackupo are also intrigued but Iroha and Mayu had an idea.

"Uhmmm…" Kaito started, his cheeks turning red. "*ehem*…"His stature became awkward and a bit embarrassed about the answer.

"You guys really have no idea." Meiko asked, a bit surprised by the question. She turned her head to Mayu and Iroha who both decided to look away. " _They know…_ "

Lily can't help but also question the whole thing. "You do, senpai?" she asked.

Roshi can't help but snort. "You really don't, do you?" The SC event manager just looked clueless. "Hahaha. I did not expect Lily to be this clueless of their relationship." Roshi sat upright and smirked. "There is a reason why I ship Negitoro and Iyari, Lily. It is because they are both confirmmmffhh." Yukari cupped Roshi's mouth and pulled the black-haired principal, only to let her fall down flat on the ground.

The purplette looked composed as she did so but the insane blush on her face tells that she is raging from the inside out. She coughed in her fist and faced the rest. "Well… *ehem*… They are… uh… Miku is… Luka's inspiration." IA decided to look away, knowing full well that that was not exactly what it is. The pinkette adjusted her shirt, as if uncomfortable while her cheeks were a bit red.

Iroha tilted her head. "What about being an inspiration is worthy of death threat? I do not understand."

"Yeah! IA-senpai is my inspiration yet, if I were in the same place as Piko, I would not send such a threat to her if I were the one who does the threatening." Cul added.

"That's true." Yuuma agreed, getting a bit irritated by the way the guilty side of the party is stalling.

After minutes of complete silence and awkward coughing by the knowledgeable group of the room, a gasp from Gumi alerted the whole room. She looked red and embarrassed but happy nonetheless. She looked like she just discovered a jewel. "They _like-like_ each other!"

~Iroha's P.O.V.~

" _Who would have thought, right?_ " Iroha thought. " _Well… I guess we figured it out first but… Oh well, it must have been a shock for Kaito-senpai then._ "

Looking at her watch, she tapped Mayu's shoulder to wake her up a bit from being drowsy. When she is certain that Mayu is awake, she gestures to the return stall and made her way there once Mayu nodded.

Once she got there, she heard a familiar voice from outside the cafeteria. Through the glass double door are, lo and behold, Gumi and Rin seeming to be arguing about something. Iroha focused a bit and tried to delve into Rin's consciousness.

" _What the heck, Gumi! I do not want to go there. I don't want to see that blue-haired ice-cream-loving traitor. I do not care what they had to say! I am staying out of it!_ " Rin said in her head which she most likely shouted at Gumi.

" _Yep. Gumi has it rough._ " Someone else said in her mind. Iroha felt herself look around. It was definitely not Rin but she knows the voice is someone that she recognizes. She sorted out the people who she have scratched or bitten.

" _Cul..?_ " Iroha asked in her mind as her feet brought her towards the glass double doors, where she saw Cul waiting by the door way with Lily, and Len.

She saw the whole VSC freshmen, waiting by the open front door. While this shocked Rin, she just looked towards the greenette who gave Rin a small smile and a go ahead gesture with her head. Iroha witnessed the way Rin would awkwardly greets the people in front of her. " _Yeah..? It is me..? Are you okay? Why do you sound uncertain?_ " The red head asked as she gave the cat-loving person a questioning last glance before proceeding to close the front door.

" _Nothing. It just surprised me that you are talking with me through telekinesis, right now._ " Iroha said as she felt a relieved smile being etched on her face as she witnesses the interaction. Rin has always been stubborn and, aside from Iroha, Luka, and Mayu, no one can really understand her. " _Seems like Rin is… getting better…_ "

" _Uh-huh… It is still a bit awkward, though, since we met again after almost three months…_ " Cul confessed.

" _Hahaha! Don't worry! With Gumi there, nothing bad will happen if Rin is concerned._ " Iroha said with a smile as she saw the way Rin would look away all tsun like. It is cute actually, especially that pout. _"You have nothing to worry about, Cul."_

For a moment, the orange-haired nekomimi person did not receive a reply. Iroha saw Mayu heading towards her, with a wave and a tired smile, after the yandere placed her plate at the return stall. A few seconds later, the cat person heard a hum, as if the person in her head is doubting but is still willing to accept the conclusion Iroha has given. " _I guess you are right..? But why do you think Gumi has this effect on her?_ "

Iroha blinked at that. Her eyes wondered once again to the closed front door. " _Hmmm… I don't really know…_ " She admitted as she took her steps back to her dorm room, with a drowsy Mayu in tow. " _Gumi HAS been an anchor to Rin since that happened. Maybe that's it._ " the CSC disciplinary officer guessed.

" _Hmmm… I guess…_ " the orange-haired can feel that it was not quite satisfactory for the red-headed cat-like person. " _I have to cut connection for now so… See ya later, Iroha!_ " Just like that, Iroha can tell that the connection is cut.

"Welp!" Iroha said as she stretched her limbs upward. "Mayu-chin, shall we get ready for school?" Iroha received a sleepy nod.

~Rin's P.O.V.~

" _Stupid, Gumi! Leaving me by myself!"_ Rin thinks to herself as she wondered by the hallways with frown and a vein popping on her forehead. They were in the middle of lunch with the whole freshman student council. It was all well and good. They were talking nicely albeit a bit weird when Gumi had to excuse herself after receiving a text message from somebody. When she left, Rin became a bit restless as if something is happening without her knowing.

Iroha was the first one to notice but kept silent about it. However, since being shot a few awkward glances by the rest of the group, she excused herself as well. But mostly, she just wants to know where Gumi went.

Now, she is stuck walking around the hallway as she looks through comfort rooms and classroom, looking for Gumi. " _I'm gonna make her buy me a box of oranges if she doesn't show up this instant."_

With a hmph, she stomped her feet on the floor. Entering the athletic field, Rin heard the squeaking of shoes and a loud thump, followed by a loud _'damnit'_ of someone whose voice she recognizes. It is Gumi. Rin knows her voice all too well, after all she was one who camped outside her room only to talk to her.

The blonde sprinted to where she heard the loud remark. She walked through the athletic open field for track and entered the gymnasium right next to the field. As she approached the building, Rin heard more thumps of a ball and then the sound of a whistle. She heard a yell of celebration by a group of students after someone said that they got point.

The CSC treasurer peeked through the open metal slides of the gymnasium. The net was set up. And she saw the officiator toss the ball to the group of people who she assumes to be the volleyball club- the only club that is not related to music. She remembers a certain unnamed upperclassman mention something about them being a real threat.

She stood there for a bit and watched and see if they were really as good as the traitor said. The rotation went on. It was a skinny girl's turn to serve the ball. Even though she looks like she has not eaten in days, Rin can see the excitement in her eyes as she walked a few steps away from the boundary. " _She's going for a jump serve?!"_ Rin's eyes go wide and her body filled with panic as the person did what she did. She threw her ball upward and proceeded to run until she reached a certain point and Bam!

Blue eyes followed the ball. She saw it land on pale arms, the arms of she-who-must-not-be-named, Sakine Meiko. " _What?!"_ Her eyes saw the greenette right beside the brunette as Gumi readied herself to strike the ball that was left in the air. " _Shit! She is gonna get blocked if she does not look ahead!"_ Rin thought as she glanced to the other side. They are smirking. _"They'll block her!"_ Gumi rose to the sky as the ball became on point with what she wanted. The wall of people jumped as well. The greenette whipped her hand to the ball and it hit the blockers' hand. Meiko tried to save it but to no avail. It landed right in front of her.

The brunette rose up from the floor with as she chuckled softly. The volleyball club rejoiced. It is already 19-9. They chanted. "Summer camp! Summer camp!"

Rin's eyes grew wide. " _This is for the budget increase?"_ She looked to the treasurer's side. They looked like they are about to collapse while waiting for their demise. The little blonde shouted. "YOU IDIOTS!" Startled, the people in the room stared at her incredulously but her eyes are only trained at the two people who dared to fight with only them. Her blue eyes glared at them. "YOU DARED TO LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" she shouted once again as she walks towards the confused pair. Rin scoffed at her upperclassman, refusing to even spare a glance at her. "Just because I left for a while doesn't mean that you have to handle everything on your own." She said, her eyes trained forward at the volleyball club. "What are the rules?" she whispered to Gumi.

The greenette laughed in relief. "You're a sweet heart, Rin."

"Shut up and tell me the rules." Rin said with a blush spreading on her face.

"Volleyball rules are the same but we only get to have one toss per person." Meiko said with a relieved smile on her face. "Thank you, Rin. I am glad that-"

The blonde shot a glare at the brunette. "This doesn't change how I feel about you, Voldemort. Don't misjudge my actions."

The brunette forced a laugh as she scratched the back of her head. "R-Right…"

"H-Hey now, we have to win. We are almost at match point." Gumi said, worried at how the two are interacting.

Rin took off her CSC Blazer and folded it neatly to the side. "Let me toss it to you, Gumi. Voldy can just go with defense. Let's start." The blonde breathed in and out. "Gumi don't forget my hand signals." She said before focusing her eyes, clearing her vision and her head to take notice of the little things at the other side. "Bring it on!"

~time skip~

Heavy breathing echoed in the room. Lunch break may have been over by that time but it was intense. The ball cannot seem to land on either side. Meiko had been defending by herself while Rin tosses the ball to where she sees fit. Meanwhile, Gumi is basically flying and zipping everywhere.

The other team looked like they regretted underestimating the people in front of them. They went ahead and took them on seriously but the more serious they get, the more terrifying the ball began flying almost every place where their defense is weakest. The treasurers did not even seem to mind that the pace is almost as fast as varsity. They have their faces blank the whole time as they concentrate on the task that was assigned to them.

It lasted for several match points but it soon came to an end as Gumi spiked the ball at the far end side of the boundary with an amazing speed. With a last whip at the ball, it land right inside but away from the players.

Everything suddenly went quiet. Rin sighed in relief and then she said with a smile. "We win."

The blonde treasurer took her blazer and hung it on her arm since she did not want it dirty. "I am going back to class for my things and go home right away. I feel like I am about to collapse. It's been awhile since I moved too much."

Rin hears a stomping from behind her. "Riiiinnnnn!" Gumi shouted. The blonde turned to Gumi who is running towards her. Suddenly, she got enveloped in a hug, the greenette's face snuggled at her neck. "Thank you!"

Meiko begun to run towards them but stopped when she saw the blonde's red and gaping face. The brunette smirked. "A new ship has sailed!" the brunette exclaimed as she pranced around in rejoice.

"S-Senpai, don't say that, you idiot!" Rin said, trying to get away from Gumi's hug but it pretty much paralyzed her.

"I am so happy for the both of you!" Meiko said as she wiped an imaginary tear on her face. Rin dragged Gumi and her to the senpai to give the brunette a good smack.

The greenette chuckled as she lets go of her grip from the blonde. Then, something amazing happened.

Flailing her arms in the air, Meiko accidentally made Gumi out of balanced, causing her stumble back to Rin. However, as the brunette continues to squeal and flail at the new born ship, she also accidentally made a soft nudge to Gumi's head.

Rin can see it happening in slow motion. She was about to catch Gumi to break her fall but as she bent down, the greenette brushed lips with the blonde's.

Everything went quiet as Gumi and Rin went wide eyed at what just happened. While barely a kiss, it is enough to cause the major red invading both person's head. With Rin holding her by the arms, Rin settled Gumi straight before giving a good smack at the brunette, leaving her unconscious on the floor. She then ran all the way straight to the dormitory with new found energy and embarrassment.

~back at the gym~

The sun shines brightly through the open slide and the transparent windows, near the ceiling. The sound of bird's flapping dominated the expanse of the gymnasium. It has been a few hours since the match ended, a few hours since the other team left, and a few hours since Gumi's eyes stared right at the bended metal on the building.

"Hey, Meiko-senpai. You awake?" Gumi asked but she received no response. "I guess not."

The greenette cannot help but think about what just happened. Should she just act like it was no big deal? Sure, Gumi would not make a big deal just because of that. It would not change anything between them if she were the one to see things. " _Rin is a friend and it would stay that way._ " Gumi thinks to herself but then… why can't she seem to erase the smile on her face and the blush on her cheeks as she relives the moment. She can recognize this feelings. She has been here before, after all her song series of _**honeywork**_ would have never existed if it was not for those heart aches. " _Gumi… you know these symptoms…"_ she thinks as she calms herself down. _"But how and why?"_ she asks herself.

The greenette stares off to the ceiling as she contemplates on the reason. Even as she lays down the floor in utter silence, disregarding the knocked out upperclassman, her mind gave no answer. _"This is so weird."_

At the distance, she could hear the dismissal bell from the main building. Gumi sighed and pushed herself of the ground. "What am I going to do with senpai, then?" she asked herself.

~inside the school~

"One last thing, class. We are going to have the exam two weeks from now so please do prepare." the teacher said as she said that they are dismissed. The class representative did the usual Stand-Bow procedure.

The students were already dispersing and leaving the classroom, some discussing about study sessions with the students from the other dormitory. Meanwhile, Iroha, and Lily looked worriedly at the two empty seats of Gumi and Rin as they shared a questioning glance at each other. Sighing, the two eventually decided to just grab the things of the two treasurers.

As they were about to head out, Lily stopped for a bit and looked at the sole student who does not seem to have any intentions to go home just yet, Miku. It is evident from how she is just staring at her things that she is thinking. However, just like always since the end of the meet-and-greet, the long-haired blonde just shook her head and followed the cat-loving person to the door.

As soon as they got to the hallway and closed the door, they met up with the student council freshmen of the other section. As usual, the first words asked are "Hey… Is Miku still okay?" In the same manner, Lily and Iroha, told them that they don't know, at the same time they said that Gumi and Rin were missing since lunch time.

They trudged down the halls with the change of topic, thinking about when they should hold a group study. On their way through the school front yard, a familiar, jolly, yet sometimes irritating, female voice called out from behind. "Hey! Have you, guys, seen Gumi? She left me abandoned in the gym after the match with the volleyball club."

Lily scoffed and said "I wouldn't put it past her." Iroha pointed to the bags that they are carrying to which the brunette just nodded at.

"Hah! Neither would I, Lily!" Meiko said, rather proud of the greenette. "Anyway, I have a plan. We can get Rin to come to the meeting on Saturday!"

"Really?" Len asked, a bit too giddy about that. "How?"

Lily scoffed. "Don't get your hopes up. It's probably not good." She brought the greenette's bag higher on her other arms as she felt it slowly slipping from her other arm.

The brunette pouted. "That's not true."

Mayu shrugged. "I can't say that I don't agree with Lily, senpai."

"That's not fair. You're biased!" Meiko countered.

With a small cute chuckle, Mayu looked towards Lily saying "Maayybe~" The blonde just coughed on the side with red painted on her cheeks.

"Look, just listen to me. Please!" Meiko asked. The freshmen went silent as they waited for the brunette to tell them her idea. "We'll use Gumi!"

All of them looked at her as if she was crazy. Cul scratched her head in thinking about just how would the greenette be useful for this. "What?"

~Rin's P.O.V.~

The first time the Crypton dormitories was rattled is when a certain pinkette caused a short yet strong earthquake. Now, to the luck of the still-at-school other students of the said dormitory, another earthquake is experienced as the short blonde squealed to the top of her lungs in her room, despite the pillow covering her face.

The CSC treasurer stayed red, holding the pillow to her chest. For the past few minutes, she has been shouting at the top of her lungs despite the protest of her throat. "Haaa… H-How many times do I have to shout to make this die down?" She asks herself.

She leans her head on the board of her bed. Her blue eyes silently drifted to the ceiling as she calms herself with each breath that she took. Her hand drifted to her lips. She remembers. It was only a brief touch but it held every amount of impact.

She can still see how green eyes widened as their faces are suddenly brought together. Her breathe still hitched remembering the feather-like touch on her lips. Her heart kept on pounding. Her face still felt hot. " _That was barely a kiss and yet…_ " she raised her arm up to her eyes, deciding to just let sleep take over, thinking that maybe she'll brush this feeling away.

~Third Person P.O.V.~

Once again, the student council room felt heavy, despite the bright light contrasting the dark clouds outside. A certain brunette stood a bit still, her posture going from confident to awkward as she stood in front. Her colleagues stared at her incredulously, Kaito, Yukari, and IA included.

"Meiko-senpai… are you crazy?" Iroha asked, rather seriously. The brunette just stood up front, wilting as her idea got shot down. "If we do that, Rin will get even madder at us. Actually, the fact that they might be a sailing ship would make everything worse."

"B-But… I think that's the only thing that we can do to get her to attend. You guys said it yourself, she won't even listen to Gumi."

Everyone groaned at that truth. Lily looked up to the ceiling as she said "But there has to be some other way. We can't just go ahead and 'accidentally' kidnap Gumi to make Rin set foot in the student council office. The school does not even permit for that to happen."

Yuuma sighed and said "It would be considered as a form of bullying if we did that and since we are the supposed model of brilliance and excellence in this school, expulsion would probably be inflicted on the SC member."

Cul crossed her arms, in thought of a better alternative, making her hum. Meanwhile the rest seemed to be doing the same. It took a few minutes but her eyes went wide-eyed and a smirk graced her lips as the plan formed in her head. In unprecedented action, she took a pen and a piece of paper from her bag. She started scribbling. "I got an idea. This might take a while." she said as she twirled her pen and continued.

Everyone watched as the red-head scribbled. Iroha, even smirked, as she saw how concentrated her friend was on the piece of paper. "Let's leave her alone for a second, guys. I think she got this."

Kaito raised his hand, catching each member's attention. "I… How about my sister? We should try to get her to come here, as well."

Gackupo leaned back. "That's actually a problem." The CSC public relation's officer was not at all close with Miku but based on the rumors, the gossips, and the observations he has been making, the tealette looked like a puppet. He was always the last one to go back to the dormitories since he has some things to do with the clubs he joined. More often than not, he sees Miku walking alone in the halls as if there are strings behind her back. "She seems disconnected to everything, during these days, that it would be hard to get her back on track."

Yukari crossed her arms and leaned back to her chair as well. "I'll handle it. I feel that among us guilty party, I am the least person she expects to try and approach her. Besides, I need to give her something important anyway."

IA looked at the purplette, concern written all over her face. "Are you sure? I can go with you if you want."

The CSC president just smiled in thanks. "No, I think that would stepping over boundaries if more than one of us would approach her. Thanks anyway, IA."

"Done!" Cul exclaimed as she handed the piece of paper to IA. The said pinkette pinched her chin in thought as she read through the plan. After a minute or so, IA smirked and handed it down to Yukari who after a while also had the same look on her face. As it is handed from one member to another, it became more apparent that this is more preferable and legal. "I have to give a disclaimer, though. This requires a lot and we need to manipulate some variables." the red-head claimed. "Otherwise, that sheet of paper should be put into the recycler bin."

Wide smirks filled the room. IA stood with her arms crossed and said "We will make it work."

"That's right." Yukari said as she put a hand on IA's shoulder. The purplette glanced a bit on her phone and gave IA a pat. "I have to go for a while. Roshi and I have something to discuss. See you, guys later."

As she closed the door, the student council president proceeded with the planning.

~at the principal's office~

The room is cold. It goes below 15 degrees as Yukari entered the room. "Agh! Why the heck is it colder in here than outside?" The puplette says as she turns to the nearest thermostat, clutching her shoulders to try and emit heat from her palms to her shoulders. She turns up the thermostat to punch the numbers appropriate for this weather.

"Yuzuki-san, if you must know, that the cold helps me think throughout the investigation process." Roshi said as she peeled herself away from the comfortable chair behind her desk.

Scoffing, the CSC president turn the temperature up to ten notches. "Shut-up, you don't need the cold for that. Plus, we all know that you are having investigators look into it for you." She said as she faced the substitute principal with her arms crossed. "Anyway, how is the investigation doing?"

Roshi walked towards the front of her desk, leaning on it a bit. The dark-haired girl smirked. "I got the information we need to infiltrate Megurine household."

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 6. I, currently, have the 7th chapter in the wraps, for now. It still needs work. Since I am on a one month vacation, I'll make the best of it and do a story or two. I have quite a lot of ideas written, another reason as to why this came in late.**

 **Again I am sorry for the very slow update. It has been months but-**

 **Miku: You... are a careless, human being.**

 **I... I am sorry...**

 **Miku: You have been procrastinating. You have lazying around while reading fanfiction when you should be writing one as well.** **Luka's not even here to... *crying***

 **O.O D-Don't cry! She'll be back, don't worry! I-I'll fix it! *takes a picture of miku***

 **Miku: *irritated* How is that going to change anything?! *Stabs roshi with a leek***

 **ouch... *coughs up blood* Help...**

 **Miku: *phone rings with an unknown number calling her* H-Hello..?**

 **Luka: MIKU?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!**

 **Miku: Luka... *tears of joy* I-I...**

 **Luka: Did Roshi did something to you? Did she harass you? For the love of Tuna, if she tried to do anything to I swear I am gonna-**

 **You... *coughs blood* are so mean to me Luka-chan... T^T**

 **Miku: where have you been..? I have been so... so... *shakes her head* It's nice to hear from you again.**

 **Luka: It is... rather nice to hear your voice... I'll be back. So... Please don't be sad...**

 ***coughs* J-Just confess to each other already...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey guys! It has been a while. I had this chapter done for a while now but I did not think it was ready until just a few minutes since I posted this. Thank you to those who commented and made my stories a favorite. Also, guys, don't worry! I will finish this story. I am just busy with school and it has gotten a tougher to write since I entered second year of college. I am sorry for that...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the songs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

The sunlight peers through the large windows of a bedroom as ocean blue eyes opened. Pristine and intricate designs on the white walls and the small expensive lamp to her side made her completely aware of where she is.

Of course, she knows. She knows that she has been locked inside her house. She knows that she is, once again, in the grasps of her step parents. She knows that she has left the only place that felt like home to her. She knows that she left her friends… Her cousin… She knows that she left her only inspiration to keep living as 'Luka'.

But… She cannot help but keep hoping that, despite the months that went by, maybe – just maybe – she is just in a nightmare. She kept hoping that maybe she will wake up once again , finding herself sighing with relief as she picks herself up from her bed.

But no, the simple fact that there is a dress already laying on her bed is a wake-up call, just like it had been since her father died. Her step mother is there, watching her every move, making sure she does what she is instructed, making sure that Luka would be the most perfect doll to manipulate.

Luka curled in her bed as reality, once again, crashed into her. Silently, her eyes threatened to spill unshed tears that she cannot afford to spill. She can't. Not when she has a meeting with Piko today. She cannot afford to let her eyes go red. Her step mother would not like it.

No. There is no way that it would be acceptable. There is no way that would be overlooked. Fear began eating her up from the inside as time went by with those thoughts. She sat up, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, calming the panic inside her system, just like she did so many times before.

~0~

She just finished putting the dress that is no doubt picked by her step mother, judging by the extravagance, and was just sitting in the front of her vanity mirror. She was starting to comb her hair when someone knocked on the door. It is her mother. It always is. "Come in." She says, not allowing herself to show an inkling of the girl that she truly is.

"Darling!" Her step mother exclaimed as she smiled fondly at the image reflected by the mirror of her mirror. "You look beautiful as always." She squeezed her daughter's shoulder. The older woman gently took the comb in her hand and began stroking her pink tresses. "Are ready for later? I heard Piko will be proposing something?" She asks, teasing evident in her voice.

Luka only knew one answer to that question or every question for that matter. "Yes." Her step-mother smiled, content with the short answer.

"I am just glad to have you back here, sweetie." The old woman sighed. "You are never fit to be a singer. You don't have the voice for that." The older woman crinkled her eyebrows, signs of aging barely seen as the lines on her forehead appears.

The pinkette, after years of fighting off that sentiment, only said. "Yes, mother." Luka's mask never fell from her face. Years of practice just made this possible.

Mrs. Megurine's smile went wider just like she did whenever something goes her way. "I apologize for how we treated you since you came back. It was… important to remind you." Luka almost flinched as she remembered the days she had been locked up in one of the small dark rooms of their mansion – "grounded", as they say. Luka just fell silent, instead. It has already been done and she just has to accept that it did happen. But she cannot forget… never…

She still remembers how her stomach growled as she went for days without food; how her body thirsted for water; how her eyes kept on pouring salty tears as she crouched in the corner, hugging her body just as she had been since the death of her father; how her body shivered during the night; and how she was almost left for dead two weeks later if it was not for the staff urging her mother to give her, at least, food and water in the last minute.

Her mind could have been broken, right then and there but one thought kept her barely sane. In fact, her spirit was already broken when they got back from England. She had accepted the fact that she would be like this, for the rest of her life. She was ready to toss her dreams away but she saw her.

Oh. Luka could not forget that scene. Beautiful orange blended with Teal. Teal tresses flowing as the winds of the ocean brought them. Fair skin shined beautifully as it is kissed by the sunset. But most of all, her eyes. Those big bright Teal eyes, looking glassy from crying, were powerful and strong. She can see the future in her eyes. She can see the gift of tomorrow. She can see that, in the future, she can be alive, just as she was. For first time in years, she had hope.

It was then that she felt a first beat inside a part of her that had broken through the years - another skip in her empty heart.

Luka closed her eyes, preventing herself from thinking of hope. There is no way that it would happen again. Her mother will make sure of that. She went back inside her shell and kept being a doll. "Yes, mother."

~Gumi's P.O.V.~

The greenette frowns, feeling the door to her room open. She curls up in her blanket, feeling no need for alarm as there are only a few people who would go as far as to open her dorm room - her dad, her mom, a burglar, Miku, or Meiko.

The first four is an impossibility since she is not living with her parents; a burglar would not be able to go past the campus gates; and Miku could not just suddenly change her mind and seek for comfort. So, by deduction, it would be Meiko. Gumi decides to ignore her, feeling herself drift to sleep even further as she focused on the softness of her bed. Amnesia deserves all her attention tonight or morning… She sighs in content.

Soon after, the cover of warmth disappears from her clutches. Her body curls even further as the cold dug its irritating clutches on her scarcely covered body – she wears a green tank top and a pair of black jersey shorts to bed. Gumi groans as she grabs the pillow and buries herself under it, fighting for the right to sleep.

The irritating voice of Meiko rang all over her room. The greenettee grunts, stubbornly gripping on her pillow case as if her life depended on it. "Rise and Shine, Gumi!"

"Told you, she won't respond." A voice of a female says. It was snarky, something that she is all too familiar with - Lily. "She is literally dead in the morning. Miku, literally, had to slam pans on her head to get her to wake up during the field trip last year." The blonde went silent for a second before saying. "Huh. I cannot believe that I did not think of that."

Someone else hums as she hears others shuffle inside her room until someone closed the door with a distinct click. There are other people in the room. Gumi snuggled deeper in her pillow. She did not care who they were. She just wanted to sleep. " _GO AWAY!_ " The greenette grunts as she concentrated on going back to sleep. "Pans, huh?" It sounds like Cul. "The canteen is still closed, though. Also, I don't think the dorm rules allow for trespassing."

Gumi hears a shushing that seemed to be Meiko. "This is off the record."

"Why don't we just jump on her bed?" A high pitched child-like shota voice proposes. "It would always wake Nee-chan up when we were kids."

"Damn! Another good idea." Lily clicked her tongue. "Wait. I'll take out my shoes."

Gumi growls. She threw her pillow at the person who is already climbing on her precious bed. "Don't you dare crawl on my Amnesia." She murmurs as she sluggishly sat up, still clutching on another of her pillows. The greenette sleepily glares at Lily, who just smirked. It went unnoticed. "What are you guys doing inside my room?" Gumi yawned, feeling her bed, Amnesia, calling her already.

"We… were actually thinking of a punishment for you-" Len grunted as Cul not-so discretely elbowed the guy to the stomach.

The greenette scrunched up her eyebrows, her eyes still making an attempt to close. "What are you…" She inhaled, feeling a yawn coming up. "…talking about..?" Gumi rubs her eyes. Lily got nudged by the brunette. That is weird.

"What he wants to say is…" The tall blonde smirked, a smug one. She crosses her arms, her chin is held up high, looking down at the greenette. She suddenly felt angry. "If, let's say…" She hang the word in the air as she approached Gumi in a way that made the greenette want to punch the day lights out of the girl. "I catch you doing something related to hmmm… a certain blonde haired treasurer," Lily smirks as she opened her irritating mouth. "I get to have the power to order you around for two hours. Do you think you can take that, Carrot-face?"

The greenette feels a vein pop on her forehead. Her ears gets hot, anger suddenly piling up. She grins back, shooting a challenging smile at her. "Oh? I'd like to see you try, blondie." She says, confidently accepting the challenge. Lily's smile grew even more. Suddenly, Gumi was aware, awake. Gumi blinked twice. " _Wait what?_ "

Throughout her sleepy haze, she did not actually understand what it was about but she knows one thing - She is being challenged and that is one thing that she is always instinctively accepting.

She caught the mischievous glint in the eyes of Lily. That made Gumi rethink everything especially… a certain blonde treasurer. Red began enveloping her cheeks as it had been since past few days. Her mouth fell open and closed again, no words coming out.

With what seemed to be satisfaction, Meiko and the others went outside, a content smile on their faces. "See you later!" The brunette grinned at Gumi, closing the door, leaving a confused awake greenette to the possibility of a sleep at 4:00 am.

Suddenly wide-awake, the greenette realized just what she agreed to. Her mind flashes back to that one particular moment a few days ago in the gymnasium. Her face went red. "Oh no…"

~Miku's P.O.V.~

Teal eyes suddenly fell open. She turns to the closed window, a soft light peering through. She sits up, rubbing her eyes of the sleep that stayed. Miku sighs. Her face turned into a frown at the thought of tackling the day.

She drags her feet from the bed, feeling the heaviness as it landed. Her eyes landed on the calendar next to her bed. They followed the clumsily written red X's she had marked on the days that passed. Then, her teal eyes landed on the pink post-it note on a Tuesday the following week. "Midterms…" The tealette weakly murmurs.

Her hand traces the pinned post-it note. She smiles weakly. It was given to her when Luka clumsily passed the note discreetly during one of their many study sessions in the library. She can faintly remember having a conversation on the very same note. It was fun to see the pinkette's smile during each time that the pinkette would write back.

The tealette draws her hand back, a sad smile adorning her lips in the memory. Luka… Luka… Miku smiles despite Luka's decision to leave… despite the sadness that lingered on Luka's face when she did.

For some reason, the tealette cannot shake this feeling that somehow Luka… Luka would not be happy. There is always a voice in the back of her head that shouts at her to take action; to break Piko's face; to confront the people who had claimed to be Luka's parents; to take Luka back. She shook her head, stubbornly holding out to what she had decided.

" _No… Don't think that._ " she thinks to herself, shaking her head of the thought. She had decided to support the other vice-president's decision, no matter what she would do… even if that includes marrying that… person.

Miku grimaced as the thought shot needles on her chest. A deep sadness began to envelop her. A lump on her throat is present as she let out a ragged breath, trying to control the unnamed emotions that seemed to always come at the thought.

She went ahead with her morning routine, getting ready for the day. This time she took all of her reading materials and placed it inside her bag, deciding it would be good to go ahead and advance. This should keep her from thinking, a welcomed distraction. She took her keys from her study table and went directly to school, again, not bothering to eat breakfast.

As she trudged through the school building's gateway, her eyes caught sight of a purplette who is apparently leaning at the doorway of the entrance to the school building. Miku feels purple eyes examining her own figure. As soon as the CSC president caught sight of her, Yukari made her way inside the building.

~Gumi's P.O.V.~

Chattering in the cafeteria has never been this loud in the morning. She had not fallen asleep after they woke her at 4 friggin' am of Friday. Sluggish, she took a tray of her usual carrots and went to their usual table.

"HEY, GUMI!" A certain irritating long-haired blonde calls out, with a rather upbeat tone considering the time that they had gotten up.

The greenette grunted, feeling their voices booming inside her head. "Keep it down, Lily… I don't have enough sleep…" she said as she put her tray down on her usual seat. "Speaking of which… I think I'll-"

"Back out?" Cul asks, her eyebrows arching upward.

Lily began chuckling. The blonde whispers to the oblivious Len. "Heh. I knew that she'll be backing out." She clearly intended for that to be heard. The greenette shot another glare towards Lily. Oh that smug look on her companion. How she wishes to wipe it off of her face. "You'd think that she'll be better."

Gumi grits her teeth. Knowing that she would regret it later and would end up blaming her sleepiness for whatever consequence this cackling jerk had given her, she said. "You know what? Fine! Do what you want!" She threw her hands up in surrender. "Just know, I won't be making this easy for you."

The blonde shot her a challenging smile. "Oh yeah? I doubt you'll be, flattie. I can get you to croak in no time." The VSC treasurer frowns. She stabs her carrots before she let something rude slip from her voice. She chewed on a piece, feeling almost at peace. Almost. She can still feel the ever so cocky smile of a certain blonde.

Irritation bubbles up. She began thinking of ways to make the blonde suffer. Suddenly, a strong scent entered her nose. It was familiar scent. It is one that she has not smelled since she got detention a few years back. Green eyes drifted to the counter. The crew just placed a cup of what she thinks to be the black beverage. Gumi grins as she stood up, earning a few questioning looks from her friends. The greenette asked for the hot cup.

As her nose inhaled the smell of caffeine, the greenette felt the energy already coming back to her. She returned back to their table with the cup of coffee in hand. Eyeing the shocked eyes of a certain cocky blonde, Gumi slowly sipped on the drink, finding its temperature to be just right. " _I will not make it easy for you._ "

~Meiko's P.O.V.~

They were just finished with breakfast and preparing for the day. Everything is going according to the plan so far. The one thing that is wrecking her nerves is the way Gumi's eyes glared at Lily as she drank the 3 espresso shot coffee that they oh-so carefully requested from the lunch lady.

Meiko shivered as she remembered the way green eyes glared at Lily with an obvious, unsaid statement. " _Geez… Could the freshmen stop surprising us for just a second? I could almost see Yukari in her…"_ The brunette sighed.

She picked her things up from her bed, grabbed her keys, and proceeded to walk on the residential hallways. As she did, her eyes drifted to an open door to her left. It was Miku's room. Pushing the door slightly inward, she peeked inside, intrigued. She had no opportunities to look into her room.

As soon as she peeked inside, her eyes went towards the greenette who is frantically searching through Miku's things, while being careful not to step, push, pull or dislocate any of the tealette's things. "Gumi..?"

At that, the greenette slowly stood up as soon as she heard an intruder enter the room. She turned her head so that only half of her face could be seen. Her wide green eye stared at the brunette. "Hi, senpai." She stared at her unemotionally. "Objectives have been met. I shall meet with you shortly." She said, seeming more robotic.

"O-Okay…" Meiko feels the shiver in her spine because of the way Gumi is acting. She is reminded of a mind-controlled human from one of those sci-fi movies.

With her head in place, the VSC treasurer turned her body to face the brunette. "I reckon you want to look around as well? I must say there are nothing suspicious in this room." She said, her eyes widening every time she said a word.

Meiko took a step back, forcing a smile on her face. "I-It's okay. I…" She coughed in her fist. "I-I think I have to go." The brunette turned and ran. The bold and fearless VSC treasurer is running through the halls.

Suddenly something touched her shoulder while running. "We may have the same objective, senpai." She turns her head and saw the same unemotional green eyes. She shrieks a bit as she starts running her lungs out, even though the front lawn is not far away from where she is now.

Hastily, she opens the front door and collided with first person she saw which is Cul. "Gah! Meiko-senpai, what..?" The red-haired cat-person complained as she sat up. The upperclassman crawled behind Kaito's leg, earning a stagger from the said person.

"Kaito-kun… I am scarred for life…" she says as she huddled behind the blue-haired person.

The blonde scoffs. "Aren't you over exaggerating, Meiko-senpai?" She crosses her arms, obviously amused by the whole thing.

"S-shut up! She's freaking me out!" Meiko says as she stood up, still hovering behind her lover. "I have a distinct fear that robots will be taking over our bodies and it is not my fault! Besides, you guys did not even warn me!"

Cul stood up and pats herself off of dirt. "That is only the start of the whole day, senpai." She fixed the sword, strapped on the belt of her skirt.

The brunette paled. "Seriously?" The door suddenly bursts open, revealing a very robotic Gumi. Everyone acted normal and greeted the greenette as if it is an everyday appearance. Green eyes stared blankly at the brunette. "H-hi…" Meiko shakily greeted. Meiko gulped, feeling the chills running up her spine as green eyes stayed locked with hers. " _I am so glad she's not in the same room as me…_ "

~Len's P.O.V.~

They made it into school without much trouble. Everything went according to plan. Lily has been pestering Gumi and is so far succeeding in forcing the said greenette to enter irritation level number 3 which is labeled dangerous area. Len sighed as he sat on his seat which is right next to Cul and just behind Mayu. There is an empty seat right next to the white-haired person and in front of Cul - it was Luka's seat. The male blonde frowned as he immediately thought of the situation that is currently in their hands.

It was frustrating yet he knows that he is not the only one frustrated of this situation. After all, they were all helpless that time. Len sighed once again, rubbing his hair. Yukari and IA had taken the role of planning a counter-move that won't involve blood and a broken door. They are discussing with the principal on what actions can be taken.

Most of the student council doubt that there are any, especially since it has already been a few months since. But, doubt it or not, there is one thing that he knows for sure. There's nothing to do until they have the go ahead which he knows will only come once the principal, and the presidents can make a plan or have enough information.

Well, at least, his sister has been doing well, despite the gym love story.

Len has been glad with his sister's development. Rin had been a shut-in, after the thing with Luka. It was Gumi who had eradicated the wall that she had built around herself. Len is forever grateful to her because of it. He was glad that there is someone to finally stay with his sister and perhaps make her happier. Despite that, though, he cannot shake the bitterness he felt because of his own inaction.

He cannot blame himself for not knowing what to do then. He can't and he knows that. But they were together since they were born into this world. How could he not know what to do when something like that happens? How could he just stand there waiting until his sister is okay? He was always there but… Len shook his head.

He was raised by their father. Meanwhile, Rin is stuck with their mother who had the big money. They always had a phone to call each other with. Their parents allowed them, at least, that. He had been her ears throughout the years and he had known.

He had known how devastated his sister was each time Rin could do not as much as stare and watch the whole thing unfold. Of course, she would never tell him directly but the simple cracks in her voice and the ragged gasps for air that he would hear through the phone was enough to let him know that she was not alright. Who wouldn't be when their best friends are fighting a battle that you can't help with?

Personally, he can't relate so he never said anything or gave her an advice. Instead, he would continue talking, keeping his sister's mind from the topic. It was the only thing that he knows that he could do.

Meanwhile, his sister would give back what he gave without any second thought. During the time of his relationship with Miku, Rin had been the one to point out that he was unhappy and so was Miku, despite only getting to know her for a week.

He was shocked, to say the least, and would argue that they have been doing great. Rin only hummed in obvious doubt. She was right, though. His friend felt like a friend and there was nothing more. It hurt to admit that fact but it felt lighter as he broke free from the relationship with a smile on his face.

So when he heard about Luka coming back, he was glad, even though Len did not know her. His sister sounded like a huge boulder of worry was taken off of her small shoulders when the pinkette was back in one piece. Everything was going better until…

Len felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" Cul asks as she took her seat, setting her bag on her table. The red-head looked at him worriedly, a frown on her face. Len just gave the disciplinary officer a kind smile before shrugging his shoulders. Cul sighed and merely sat on her seat. "If you say so." The red-head shrugged and turned to the person approaching them.

"Good morning, Len, Cul." Mayu greeted with a small smile adorning her face, like usual. Although, the marks of exhaustion from planning everything by themselves is well carved under her eyes. Len only felt helpless. "I hope this goes well…" Mayu says as she took a seat. "It would be best if we have everyone on board."

Len only nodded, along with Cul. "It is all up to the others, though. The upperclassman have one thing to do make this work."

~Gumi's P.O.V.~

" _The limit of the function x raised to two plus two x plus one, as x approaches five is…_ " she thought as she stared at the board, with wide green eyes. She can feel it. The amazing flow of energy that came from the black coffee is literally coursing through her veins.

She felt restless. But she was sure that she would still feel restless, even without the black beverage. Why?

"Twenty-five…" She murmured as she replaced the five with the second degree of x, not wanting to think, and, feel what she felt during that one episode of her life. "plus… ten… plus one is…" Green eyes went wider as she thought of the adding the numbers, trying to prevent herself from thinking about...

"Rin."

"Ri-" Gumi caught herself before she said the name. Green eyes glared at the blonde, who is seating in front of her. "Thirty-six." The tall blonde only smirked. Golden eyes irritated her as it smiled along with the smirk that is oh-so-painstakingly painted on Lily's face. Gumi snapped at her. "Don't you have a seatwork to answer, blondie!"

Lily shrugged as she showed her the answer sheet. It was filled out and once, scanned, is all correct. "Easy peasy, babe." She said. Gumi's vein popped on her forehead but kept herself busy with the equations. Neither of them felt the cold that seemed to come from the other classroom.

(Mayu: Oh my… It seems that I have the urge to kill Gumi.

Len: Please don't. ;;;)

Gumi grunted as she finished her paper a bit faster than she could think. It left her with her own thoughts. That was dangerous. The greenette panicked as she looked through her bag for something to do. Anything would do. Even finding a hole to examine is enough. She just does not have to be left alone to herself.

"Uh-oh… You don't have anything to distract you huh? Want to talk about your… incident with a certain someone?" Lily smirked. Gumi only threw piece of paper on the blonde's face.

"I have no idea about anything you said." the greenette tilted her head to the side, stiffly. She pulled out her pad paper and started drawing.

The tall blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Hey. Have you heard the new rumor?" Gumi did not look up from her paper but her ears were attentive. Her hyper-activity be the reason. "I have heard that our flirty upperclassman, called eggplant, is planning to court our mutual blonde treasurer."

The greenette stiffened. " _Don'tthinkaboutit. Don'tthinkaboutit. Don'tthinkaboutit. Don'tthinkaboutit._ " She chanted in her head as she started to draw an eggplant getting smashed into a pulp.

~Gackupo's P.O.V.~

" _Why me? Why me of all the second years?_ " The purple-haired guy stood awkwardly by the wall opposite first years' room with Yuuma, his designated protector against for what is yet to come.

They are waiting for the first years to be dismissed before actually going for the plan. "Hey, Yuuma. D-Do you think you could switch places with me?"

The male pinkette stared at him with emotionless eyes. "No." He said with a cold after tone. "I am a disciplinary officer. I cannot just do what the plan says without being a hypocrite." he says as he was looking at his watch. "It is almost their dismissal. Act like you always do."

"I am _not_ flirty!" He says as the dismissal bell rang. "Shit!" Yuuma shot him a glare as the curse slipped from his mouth. He looked around, thinking of what to do. He breathed in and out thinking of his time with theater class and getting into character in a matter of seconds. As soon as they saw the student council freshmen, Gackupo turned to his friend with a flirty smile as he seemed to day dream. "Hey, Yuuma. Have you seen Rin lately?" They started walking down the hall.

Yuuma acted like his usual self and is rolling his eyes. "Rin was absent. Of course, I did not."

Gackupo turned to face Yuuma as they walked with him walking backwards while Yuuma kept walking like he did. "Not that! I mean _have_ you _seen_ her?! She's amazing in every way possible! She's a goddess, bro!" The purple-head cannot resist but peek from over the shoulder of Yuuma. The freshmen, with the exception of Miku and Rin, from class 1, Lily and Iroha, looked a bit perplexed as they stared at the fuming greenette beside them, even though amusement seem to trace the features of the blonde.

He saw the way Gumi's face contorted to something unemotional but angry. If you haven't seen Mayu's yandere face, then one would probably say that the greenette is one. The purple-head's inside-the-head council moved, terrified of the image. " _We are going to DIE!_ " the mini-gackupos shrieked in their miniature voices. He was about to turn tail and run when Yuuma scoffed, snapping him from his inner turmoil. "Every woman is a goddess for you, Gackupo."

"No! I mean it this time!" He took a turn to take the route to the isolated part of the school grounds, the one that could be reached within a few seconds. No one even knew about it before they started searching for one a day ago. He peered over the pink-head's shoulder once again. Gumi was following them, almost subconsciously. The rest of them acted that they don't know what is going on. They have no problem passing theatrical studies then. "Don't you know the legend of the plateaus?" Gackupo narrowed his eyes in effect.

Yuuma raised his brow. "What non-sense is that?" They were already near the isolated part. " _Time to bring out the fuck boy in me!_ " he thought but the mini-council inside his head are already preparing for a burial. " _We are gonna die…_ "

Gackupo feigned hurt. "H-How. Why? Wh-What? You do not know?" His voice escalated. "It is about the wonderful displays of the washboards. It is about the wonders of A's! It is the justice of the flat boards on a female! Those jugs are nothing but water! You are no human for not knowing that!" He kept going, already sensing the dangerous aura from behind Yuuma. "Then, there's the glory of loli! You have no idea how-" Blood came rushing from his mouth as soon as he breathed.

The disciplinary officer was baffled at the sight of a rushing fist that even he cannot keep track of. He is a martial arts expert after all. Gackupo, though, is silently asking for help from Yuuma as he got his back on the soft grass. " _He had one role! ONE ROLE!"_ The purple-head complained as he got choked by the hold on his collar.

"Don't say that about her!" Gumi shouted as she straddled the purple-head, pulling back her fist.

Gackupo evaded one incoming fist and then another. "Who are you talking about?! Holy shit! Don't punch my face!"

Green eyes never looked so fierce. It is a burning fire that would threaten to kill you and would actually kill you. Small fists kept on targeting the pressure points on his arms as he tried to fight back. It was a fight that cannot be fought because of his limp arms. Gackupo learned one lesson from this experience. Never piss off Gumi.

"Rin is..! Rin is more than the things that you think!" Gumi clutches the purple-head's collar, furious. "She is sweet and generous. She cares for the people around. She's a kind person who deserves more than the asshole you are." she continued. "Rin is -" She stopped as a sob started. "-avoiding me because I kissed her…" She looked straight into purple eyes, hurt evident in her voice. She was angry but she was more hurt. "So treat her right if you are going after her… Treat her like she needs to be treated… Treat her like she is the most wonderful person in the world… Treat her like she is the whole world…"

Tears fell from her eyes and silence enveloped the area where they are. Before Gackupo could sit up to apologize, Yuuma beat him to it. "Gumi…" Yuuma said with a softness that Gackupo did not think that the strict disciplinary officer would have. He felt his heart beat at the sound. " _We_ are sorry…"

He guided the greenette from straddling Gackupo to sitting on the grass. The purple-head felt hands on his back as Lily helped him up. He still can't feel his arms but that was alright, though. What wrecked him is that something that felt like butterflies. There is a flutter in his stomach as he repeatedly heard the same tone over and over again in his head. " _What the fuck?_ "

Lily caught the horror in his face and said "Don't worry, senpai. It wears off for about a minute or so." She made him lean on the wall of the school.

That was a relief but the problem here is not his arms or any of the physical damage. " _What the heck was that?!_ "

"We were pulling your leg." Lily said to Gumi. "And… We are sorry…" Gumi's confused expression is one that they expected. Iroha dropped to the ground right beside Gumi and begun explaining.

~Miku's P.O.V~

It was a few minutes before dismissal.

The wind rustled the leaves of the countless trees just outside the classroom window. Dark clouds reigned over the region as the days turn from one to another. The air seemed to smell like the ocean even as evidences of soft downpour is about come.

The teacher spent the time producing squeaks from writing on the whiteboard with her marker. The people surrounding her seat at the front, away from those in the student council, were silent to Miku's ears as she wrote hundreds of words on her notebook, focusing on the things that is said and unsaid by the teacher.

Her hand kept on writing non-stop, willing herself to just dismiss something nagging at the back of her mind. She wills herself to just continue working, thinking that whatever things that voice has to say to her is nothing but a nuisance, a distraction, and a cause of pain.

Suddenly, a shrill in her ears became apparent to her thoughts. " _Ah… the dismissal bell…_ " The tealette thought blandly as the ringing kept loud despite the usual softness of it. Unenthusiastically, she rose from her seat and bowed down as the class representative instructed.

After a brief silence, the teacher said "Just a reminder: you guys have midterms next week so, please, prepare for it before going to summer break, okay?" The teacher said before leaving the class with satisfied grin. The rest of the class started to murmur freely just as they did every end of the class.

Miku sat back down with a sigh as she stared blankly at the notebook and pen in front of her. A few seconds later, the room was empty of people except for her. She kept on waiting… waiting… waiting for something to happen: something that will not happen.

Just then, she saw blue eyes and pink hair, waving at her from the doorway. Like always, Luka has her lips curved up into a small smile as she waves at her, waiting for her to do the same. She can see her past self already meeting up with the pinkette as they greeted each other. She saw her past-self smile as they got to talking by the doorway. She saw how her own eyes sparkled as they talked, with Miku walking backwards just to see the pinkette's smile for a bit longer.

The tealette's eyes widens at the thought. " _Why?_ " she asked herself. She shook her head, clearing her head of the thought. Miku shoved all of her things in her hand-held bag and stood up, leaving the room after everyone else in the building has left.

All her life, she had been the type of person who would just move along to the future after something bad happens. She had been the type to not dwell on anything that would cause her no good.

After her brother was taken away, it only took less than a week to come into terms with it. She already knew why they were separated. Besides, it is not like they can get to be the happy family she once had before. No, that could never happen. The shouts and cries she had heard from her parents' were enough evidence to say that it would be better if they would be separated. At least, they can be happy on their own.

Len was also another case. She had known that everything would come to an end. It took only a few weeks to accept that. They had fun but, just like her parents, it would be better for the two of them to be separated. Sure, she could have continued the relationship but she knows that neither of them would be content and feel the love that they had before. That was why she had been grateful to the blonde twin. She was grateful that he was able to end something that would have felt like a burden.

It took her not even thirty seconds to get over that break-up. She felt relieved, even. Might it have been because of the mental preparation? Maybe. She honestly does not know. Is that the reason why she has been feeling lost since Luka left? Because she lacked the mental preparation for it to happen?

If that was all, then, why does it take so long to get over this? She should have adjusted by now. It's already three months. She should have continued her life like normal – staying friends with friends; full filling her role as the vice-president of the student council; balancing personal life and her studies; not having nightmares over everything that has happened; and not missing Luka's presence.

" _Why?_ " That nagging voice in her mind asked.

Why…

 _Why?_

 _WHY?_

She gritted her teeth in frustration. She started running through the halls of the school, not minding the rules set upon the administration. She just needed to run away, not knowing where she wanted to go. She just needed to get away.

Her body felt the cold wind sweep on her skin as she continued to run. The scarce drop of water did not bother her as her need to run arose. She needed to go somewhere – somewhere where she can hide from the rest of the world; where she can stop the feeling she had or the feeling of loneliness at the absences of one friend. That one friend that she ached to see happy. That one friend who had left without a word of good bye or reassurance. That one friend who she cares too deeply about.

Suddenly, her nose begun to smell the scent of fresh leaves while her ears hears their rustle surrounding her. Miku stopped mid-step, suddenly aware of the cool breeze brought about by the rainy season. Her feet had brought her to a place unknown yet something clicked in her mind. She raised her head.

The trees shook and leaves danced with the wind as they are engulfed by the striking air. The gray from the trees never faded the green of grass. The sound of the rustling of fallen leaves and the smell of green grass, it all seems familiar to her but nothing came to mind.

In a sudden burst from her memory, one in particular flashed before her eyes.

The sun was shining brightly and the wind blew ever so softly on the leaves of the trees. The rays of light from the gaps of the trees' leaves was a sight to see. It was beautiful and contrasting to the dull image she just witnessed.

There was a sound. It was not the rustling of the leaves nor was that the sound of the howling wind. It was a voice. " _Singing._ " Miku says. She can tell that the voice is female and an Alto at that.

 _ **sekai wa konnanimo utsukushikute**_ _  
_The world is also this beautiful.

 **kizamu hari no ue de kimi wo matsu**  
Upon the ticking clock hand, I wait for you.

 **kowakunaru kurai ni itooshikute  
** The darkness is becoming frightening, but only a little.

 **utsukushii sekai wa iroaseteyuku**  
This beautiful world's colors are fading away,

 **nagareteku**  
Flowing away.

 **oshiete...**  
Teach me...

Miku hears the girl sing. Instinctively, she followed the voice. " _I know this song…_ " Her feet led her to walk a bit further into the forest. Just then, she saw flowing pink hair dance with the gentle breeze of the wind. " _Luka?_ "

 **anata ni tsutaeru beki kotoba sagasu kedo**  
There is something I need to tell you, and though I look for the words

 **mitsukaranai no**  
I cannot find them.

The pinkette sways a bit with the wind. Her hair danced with the wind as she did so. Her eyes are closed and her lips formed a small smile. Miku felt her heart tear up to pieces as she watched the way she expressed herself through her song.

 **tsutaeru koto sae** _  
_Even though the things to say

 **dekinai no konnanimo** _  
_Are overflowing,

 **afureteru noni** _  
_I still can't do it.

"I _recognize this place now… It is from the time when we met secretly…_ " Miku smiled at the memory. This memory held a special place in her heart. Justifying that fact never came to her but she never questioned it – not one bit of it. It was just important to her. Is that not enough of a reason? She saw how Luka breathes in as she sang the last notes.

 **hora...** **mata... kurikaeshi...** _  
_Look at me... Repeating this... All over again…

Luka breathes out feeling relieved of tension in her body. Miku's breathe hitches as she saw Luka's eyes lay straight to hers. She suddenly forgot how to breathe as she stared back. She missed those ocean blue eyes. She missed hearing her voice. She missed gazing at her. She missed her mannerisms, or the familiar way that the pinkette seemed to move. She missed everything about this girl. But, mostly, she just missed her.

She was about to step closer but she saw her past self, once again, standing right in front of her, already going to where the flustered pinkette is. Miku saw the tremble in her past self as she stepped forward. She saw the terrified stature that she was in when she actually stood next to the tree, hiding behind the mask of a smile with her hands by her side. It was then that she realized she was scared.

Miku put a hand on her forehead as tried to decipher what her own subconscious meant. Closing her eyes, she tried to think clearly as she drew a ragged breath to calm her panic. A minute passed as she tried… she tried so hard to make her mind understand what her heart has been telling – shouting at her.

The tealette thought as an observation followed through. _"It is a love song."_ she concluded. It is a song of longing; of wanting to confess. She can remember how ocean blue eyes softly closed as Luka, swayed in the wind, clearly being taken away by the simple feeling. The pinkette's smile was small but one can tell that she meant every word; every sigh; every note; and every emotion. It was song made to express the deepest of her heart – a song made for her love.

A tremble coursed through her as she began relating the reason why Luka left and the song. Miku felt her chest constrict, losing air to the painful sensation of needles stabbing her heart as one conclusion made her eyes ready to swell with tears. " _Was that all for Piko..?_ "

~Yukari's P.O.V.~

Yukari's eyes locked on the seat where she would usually see the tealette staring at the desk, in front of her. But now, it seems that the tealette has left. Her purple eyes begun to roam through the said classroom only to find a space devoid of someone she needed to talk to.

She steps away, looking through the expanse of the hallways. " _Where could she be?_ " The purplette asked herself. She took out her phone and dialed IA. After a few beeps, the other line answered. "IA-chi?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's up? Something wrong?" The VSC president asked, worry evident in her voice.

The purplette started walking back upstairs, thinking that maybe she had gone up to spend some time in the music room, auditorium, or audio-visual room. "I have not talked to Miku yet. She was not in her room." she said as she walked fast to get a glance to see if the rooms were occupied. But, there was no one. "She does not seem to be in the building."

"That's weird." the person on the other side of the phone exclaimed. "I'll check her dorm room." A few seconds passed with silence. The sun begun disappearing behind the dark gray clouds. It is about to rain. "She has not gotten back to her room yet."

Yukari's brow arched up as IA told her that. "How did you know that she was not?"

"Gumi has a key to her room. Miku's father gave it to her at some point. Have you looked outside?" The VSC president explained. "They got back by the way."

"That's good and no, but… I think I might need another umbrella." Yukari said as she ran downstairs and immediately mentally ventured through every hiding place that she knew. "Meet me at the school gate. We can split up and find her." She went through every place that she knew that Miku would have gotten to.

As she went through her bag for her umbrella, a piece of stationary caught her eye. It is the letter that she got from Luka through mail, this morning. Once it got into her hands, she saw a pink post it note. It says:

" _Good day, senpai. I… I am afraid that I won't be coming back. I won't be able to get back. You already know why. Please, do me a favor and give this letter to Miku. I am sorry for the burden, senpai, but thank you. I am eternally in your debt. - Luka_ "

Yukari gritted her teeth she red that note but the urgency to talk with Miku only raised. Then, she realized. Luka's letter. There is the one place behind the school that IA talked about with Luka for giving the letter!

"Hello? Yukari? You still there?" IA asked, through the phone. "I am already here. Where are you?"

"IA-cchi, I know where she is! I'll meet you there."

~Miku's P.O.V.~

Tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she thinks about what Piko had told her. The tealette felt her heart tighten in her chest, even more. Luka wants to be there. She wants to be dragged away that's why she has not resisted.

Luka want to be there because of him.

The pain shot up to her chest swelled and deepened. It left her breathless and gasping for air but still her mind cannot comprehend what her heart seem to scream at her. Miku willed herself to breathe and stop thinking but somehow… she can't. She heaved again and again, fighting against the feeling that seemed to suffocate her.

Not a second later, she felt water run down her cheeks. Miku tried to rub the tears away from her face, streak after streak. It is no use. Her tears kept on falling, unable to stop. She took steps back until her back is on the trunk of the tree. She put her palms to her face, hiding, feeling the streak of salty tears on her palms. She needed to let herself be free from this pain. "I can't be like this…" She muttered to herself.

Another memory came to her. Their conversation is still fresh to her mind. On that same day, they were walking back to their dormitories. The skies are lit by a warm orange light as they trudged on, hand-in-hand. "Are we not going to be meeting like this?" She hears herself ask. "I-I mean." She stutters, embarrassed.

The tealette remembers how the pinkette smiled at her that day. It made her heart skip just like it did a year ago at the beach. Miku feels Luka's hand squeeze on her own. It reassured her. "Of course, we will! We are friends, right?"

Miku was happy, then, when she said that. "Really? Thank you!" She hugged the pinkette.

Luka took a second return the hug. "Of course. We'll always be friends!" The pinkette says. The tealette felt her spirits drained at the thought. " _Why?_ " she asks herself again. Then, she heard Len's voice. "We'll always be friends!" It was when they were still kids. She had a crush on him and she knew that she wanted to be more than friends. After that they did become more but... It was not the same.

The pain was not similar with what she has now. With this one, she felt like she is going to die. The longing is worse than she ever felt for her first love. The giddiness in revealing a new side to Luka cannot be compared to then. She found happiness in the silence that they shared during times when they were swamped with homework. She found herself smiling at Luka's sleeping face after a session of study. She found herself content and yet… some part of her wanted to know more.

Still her tears kept on flowing, she kept her hands at her side this time. Not bothering to even cover it up anymore. Her teal eyes stared at the gloomy trees and the rushing of the wind through the leaves. The clouds rumbled and the sound of the rustling leaves became even more violent but that did not stop her from staying. "Why..?"

Rain slowly enveloped the place. Tiny pitter-patters echoed throughout the place. Miku stayed silent as she leaned on the trunk of the tree, keeping dry. The wetness of her cheeks, however, stayed as it is. Her tears never stopped. She is confused and she does not know how to even answer that question.

Just then, she heard sloshed footsteps from where she came from. The tealette did not bother to hide. She does not have to will to move at the moment. "You know, Luka would be sad if you got sick." she heard a familiar voice say to her.

Turning her head to side, she saw Yukari in her uniform, holding an umbrella on top of her while holding another by her wrist. "Nice to see you again, Miku." The purplette said with a relieved smile.

"What are you doing here, senpai?" The tealette asked, too tired to even shoot an angry look at the purplette. She wiped her cheeks off of the tears.

Yukari took steps forward as she reached inside her bag. "I have a letter for you." the purplette simply said. Stopping two feet away from the tealette, she took out a familiar envelope. "Luka left this to me through mail. It was addressed to you."

Miku's heart skipped a beat at what her upperclassman said. "Luka… left something for me..?" she asked, a bit uncertain if that is true.

The purplette had an understanding smile on her face as she faintly nodded. "Yes." she answered. Taking the space beside Miku, Yukari leaned on the trunk as well. She let her umbrella down. "Here." She passed to Miku the letter.

Miku hesitantly took the envelope. "Thank you…" Her eyes lingered on the envelope for a moment. " _This is the one that she took back, the one I never opened."_ Her hand delicately touched the stationary. It really is the same envelop.

Keeping silent for a while now, the CSC president said quietly. "You know, if there is anyone that could have made Luka stay, it would be you."

The tealette chuckled darkly at this. It was a silly suggestion. "Do not do that to me, senpai… Please…" She whispered, evading the thought that possibly she was wrong in thinking that Luka wanted to leave them. That cannot be… Right? "What power does a friend have over her family, anyway?" She folded the letter in half and placed in her coat pocket. "Besides, it was her choice to go… W-we should support her decision."

Miku felt her heart prick in pain as she said that. It was the same mantra that she has been saying to herself but… saying it appears to be a different story. She felt her eyes heat up again. Another round of tears escaped her eyes. She sniffled as she wiped her tear strained face with the palm of her hand.

"Are you seriously going to believe that creepy albino?" Yukari asked, a bit pissed albeit still talking softly. The teal eyes widened at the purplette's tone. Miku cannot help but shoot a questioning look towards her upperclassman. "I expected more from you." she said. "I am honestly disappointed." The CSC president said as she crossed her arms above her chest. Her eyebrows furrowed as she did so.

Miku cannot help but feel a tinge of anger bubbling inside her. She was about to retort an angry comment when Yukari continued. "Think about all the times that you were together. Does it seem like she would rather go back? Or, do you really have that little trust in her?"

Teal eyes widened at that question. The tealette stared at the ground, rethinking everything that she has been doing – her pain, anger, and… her loneliness. Everything that she has ever been doing, she knows, is rooted to one person. "I-I…" Miku stutters. She grits her teeth as she stays strong with her convictions. "But she left on her own… She did not fight back to resist. She just went along." The purplette's face is blank as she let Miku tell her what she has been thinking. "She wanted to go." The tealette looks away.

"She did not want to." The purplette says as a matter of fact.

Miku snapped her head towards her upperclassman, angry. She approached Yukari, her hands leaving her bag to the wet ground, shot up to the purplette's collar. "Did you not hear me?! She did want to go! Don't contest with me, senpai! It showed that HE is RIGHT! She…" the teallette choked as if admitting it for the first time. "She will not be coming back." She felt herself weak, despite the ever tightening grip.

Yukari knows that antagonizing Miku's idea of what happened would probably not be a good idea because of the tealette's state of mind. However, the CSC president knows that she needs to break whatever that abusive fiancé told her underclassman and that is more important. She stared back at the tealette. "Luka… did not want to leave." She repeated.

Miku gritted her teeth. "I just said that that's-" Miku is cut off.

The purplette raised her voice. "Listen to me!" Effortlessly, she got herself out of Miku's grip. "She did not have much of a choice when they came. They had a plan and it was going to succeed, no matter what! Even if they have to resort to blackmail."

" _Blackmail?!_ " Miku looked even more shocked. "What are you talking about senpai?" she asked.

Yukari straightened herself. "Your brother, Kaito, was blackmailed. He was told that if he did not hold you back, you'll die. That's why… he did what he did."

Miku felt cold seep through her. "Why do they have to blackmail him? And… Why me?"

Yukari took her time to get comfortable on the trunk of the tree as she prepared herself to share the story, or at least. She told her tale. Miku can't help but feel herself get angrier as the truth became unfolded. She got angry at her brother for not telling everyone; she got angry at Luka's step-parents; she got angry at herself for doubting Luka. But one part of the story did not make sense. "What does this all have to do with… me?"

The CSC President stared at Miku for a while, as if silently communicating with her, but the tealette just looked at her with furrowed eyebrows and a confused expression. With slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, the purplette sighed and put her umbrella up as she went under the rain. "Senpai! Wait, where are you going?!"

"I am going to leave the answer to those questions to Luka. Read your letter. I don't know what it says but I think it is worth the shot. Besides, I think it would be too personally for me to talk about." She said as she had a few steps away from Miku. "Also, Miku…" Yukari tossed the other umbrella that she has been carrying. The tealette caught it. "Meiko once told me… ' _There are things that the heart can see but your mind can't comprehend. Listen to what both says.'_ It helped me understand a thing about myself and I hope it would do the same to you." The purplette looked at her, with a small smile on her lips. "We will be at the student council room tomorrow if you want to help with a counter-move. See you around, Miku." And just like that, Yukari walked away.

Miku sighed as her body leaned back on the trunk of the tree. She hang the strap of the umbrella to her wrist and looked at the letter. Her fingers traced the delicate paper. The words ' _To Miku_ ' were written in beautiful cursive.

* * *

 **And... That is it for the seventh chapter! Hope you guys like it! And woah. Is it almost a year since I started writing this? It was fun reading your comments and seeing the appreciation for Negitoro. I hope that you continue to read this fic even if I update like a turtle.**

 **Miku: Pfftt... you are slower than a turtle, Roshi. You suck at time management.**

 **Oh come on, Miku. You are just bitter because Luka is away. *gets stabbed by a leek***

 **Miku: Shut up. You have no flawless argument against that fact. Besides, Luka has been... (/)**

 ***heals from injury because of possible negitoro* Has been..?**

 **Miku: Luka has been texting me...**

 **... That's it..?**

 **Miku: Y-yeah. Why?**

 **... ... ... ...**

 **Miku: What?**

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... That's progress everybody. I'll take a peek at her phone later for more nosebleeds.**

 **Miku: ... Roshi... what were you thinking about?**

 **uh... A-Anyway, please a comment if you like!**


End file.
